Hunter's Game
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: sequel to Monochrome Kiss: Akahanna is back after a year now with new problems arising she has to choose. Love or self worth? Takuma or Zero? That's not even to mention the new family problem that can possible destroy life as she knows it so it's up to her to make up her mind because the longer she doesn't more lives at are stake. The hunter can easily become the hunted... (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**1: They're back!**

I don't own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. And to my daer fans I couldn't hold out for long and wait for May! Also the part that I'm on in the manga is really good! Well I hope I haven't made you suffer for waiting so long! Well it felt like months for me! Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review at the bottom!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**I open the door, pull back the safety on the Bloody Rose gun and quietly advance towards him. The low lightning makes the scene look like one straight from a horror movie.**

**"Ah Akahanna, it's been a while." He turns around in the chair making his eyes illuminate a dark garnet. I point the gun to the back of his head. He doesn't say anything,**

**"Now Akahanna you're not really going to shoot me are you?"**

**"Kaname you really haven't changed have you?" I ask,**

**"You're not capable of killing your own cousin," he states with such a determination. **

**"Are you willing to bet your life on that Kuran?" I ask**

**"Of course." He answers so I come around, empty the chamber of my revolver and load in only one bullet. I spin it where it makes a cocking sound, close it and point the barrel right between his eyes.**

**"Rush-in-runlet eh?" I nod and pull back the trigger; it just clicks meaning the bullet wasn't there.**

**"Why do you want to destroy all of the PureBloods?" I demand, making him smirk.**

**"That's me to know but you to find out."**

**"Stop playing your sick game Kaname Kuran." I pull the trigger again it doesn't go off. "If you don't tell me I will purposely make sure the next bullet is going to be the last thing you see." I threaten**

**He chuckles "I admire you're enthusiasm but," he motions his hand and a familiar person comes to view from the shadows. "If you do kill me you'll shortly die after and I don't think Zero would like that now would he." I snarl**

**"Just tell me already and no harm will be done to you Kaname." He smiles**

**"First, become my eyes and ears at the Academy and I might tell you." I swing my arm making the barrel aim at the wall and pull back the trigger. There's the sound of the bullet ripping through the air and smoke comes out of the end.**

* * *

**Before I get carried away maybe I should start from the beginning after Rido destroying the Academy and Mom's funeral.**

* * *

There's a knock on the door, so the master of the estate rises from his love chair and goes to answer it. A body cloaked with a dark cloak with golden embroidery appears but the hood shadows the person's features.

"Ah my lady what brings you here?" the master asks

"I was in the area and my Lord aren't you going to let me inside? It's cold outside and my cloak's wet from the snow," the masked person asks, the master nods and lets the person enter. "Oh I forgot, I've brought a companion with me." Another figure appears and walks in after its companion to enter inside. The host sits down his guests, but he studies them with an interest.

"So what brought you to the area?" the host questions again because ever since they've enter something seems off to him. The taller figure rises and reaches into the folds of its cloak, draws a Bloody Rose gun and points the end of the barrel to the man's forehead,

"You've been a threat to Vampire Hunter Association and to Vampire Society so we've received orders to eliminate you." There's a loud "BOOM!" followed after and the man drops to the ground dead. The other cloaked figure rises, pulls out a Bloody Rose gun and shoots at the other vampires who were hiding in the shadows who were the man's guards.

"You're getting sloppy," the smaller figure pulls back the cloak and it reveals the face of Akahanna Ceil. She pulls her hair out of the cloak and the thick curly hair falls over her shoulders,

"Yeah but I know that you'd help clean up the loose ends if needed," the taller figure pulls back his cloak and Zero Kiryu smiles at his partner. She just smiles and they leave the crime scene. They mount their stallions, Spirit a dun and the other Shadow an ebony colored mustang.

"Ready to go?" Zero asks as he grabs Shadow's reins, Akahanna gives him the playful yet seductive fang smirk.

"Yeah, and I'll race you." She yells as she cheats by making Spirit sprint.

"Hey! Cheater!" he calls after her then he digs his heels into Shadow's side making him follow after their partners.

They race through the woods kicking up snow behind them. They're shoulder to shoulder and the riders get the horses to push against the other,

"Zero! Cheater!" Akahanna yells, he gets Shadow to nudge Spirit but then Akahanna falls off. She rolls in the snow as the horses keep going. Zero lunges out for Spirit's reins, and then halts the horses to a stop. He pulls on the reins and they trot to where Akahanna is. She's face down on the snow, Zero dismounts and walks over. He crouches down trying to see her face,

"Aka," she looks at him with a smirk. She kicks out making him lose his balance and falls butt first on the snow. "You were faking that?!"

"Maybe." She laughs as rises; he just glares at her as she passes by him. He reaches out at the bottom of her cloak and pulls down hard. She stumbles a bit; he rises and sticks his tongue out to her. "Bully." She teases but they return back to their horses that are swinging their tails agitated and tossing their manes around from having to be in the cold for so long.

"Let's go." They mount on and head back to the safe house.

* * *

**Yup so that's what I've been doing for the past year while the Academy was being rebuilt, killing threats and just being with Zero. We put the horses into the stables the safe house has then I shower. I come out to hang my towel over the stair cases' railing so it can dry; Zero pulls back the safeties on his guns when I exit the hallway.**

**"Hey good job by the way." He compliments me. I smile,**

**"Thanks," he leaves to shower so I set the towels down and go to the bedroom and lie down before he takes up the whole bed. (He's done it once before making me sleep on the couch which I wasn't all too happy about!) He comes out, so I look up from my book and he throws his towel on the floor which annoys me so much.**

**"What?" he asks as he notices the look on my face.**

**"Towel." I point to it; he kicks it up then catches it.**

**"Nagy," he tosses it against a chair then climbs into bed. I scot over and he wraps his arm around my waist**

**"Well it's quiet sad don't you think, you constantly being nagged by your 17 year old girlfriend." I look at him and his eyes always get me. He kisses my cheek.**

**"You're not 17 yet Akahanna." **

**"I soon will be!" I poke at his bare chest. He lies down,**

**"In one day now get some sleep." He says so I shut up then get some sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turning 17

**2: turning 17**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I wake up to get dressed because it's going to be a very long day.**

**"Ready to go?" he asks, I nod then we set out for the Ceil Estate. After riding in the cold and snow we make it.**

**"The Estate looks so different when it's winter," he states as the green lawns he saw when he first came here are now covered by the snow.**

**"Yeah now c'mon my dad's waiting for us." I pull on the reins making Spirit go through the iron gates. As we approach the door to the mansion Dad and Mildred greet us.**

**"Akahanna!" he calls, I dismount and run up to him.**

**"Daddy!" I laugh as he hugs me.**

**"My god you've grown," he mumbles into my ear.**

**I pull back and smile, "Well let me go and put the horses into the stables before we go inside." I grab her reins then Zero and I head over to the stables.**

**"Do they know what you've been doing Akahanna?" he questions as we enter the stables. I pet Mom's horse Warrior. He tosses his head back because my nails were digging into his neck.**

**"No, I haven't had had the chance to tell Dad." I answer feeling guilty.**

**"Oh, well maybe you should because…" he doesn't finish**

**"Because if he acts out I might receive orders to kill him and yes Zero don't you think I know that?" I run my hands through my bangs frustrated.**

**"Then you have to tell him today, so he knows to lay low under the radar." I look at him,**

**"Why don't you tell him?" I attempt.**

**He gives me the "oh really?" look, "I don't think I have the spot to say something like that and also I'm already getting the 'talk' once when I'm alone with him."**

**I raise an eyebrow, "The 'talk'? For what?" **

**He sighs, "What did you and I do a year ago?" I smirk,**

**"A lot of things so be specific." I tease but he glares at me. "Let's get going," we leave and head back inside the mansion. We enter the dining room where Dad and some of my friends are yelling "Surprise!" as soon as we walk in.**

**I smile as I see Shiki, Akatsuski, Ruka, and Aido here. They come up to me and hug me.**

**"Akahanna! My god you look so damn sexy! Turn around so we can see that ass!" Aido jokes as he notices how in shape I am. Zero comes over and growls,**

**"That's mine Aido hands off." He snarls making me chuckle.**

**"Hm well technically it's mine because I'm the one who made it." We turn around and Dad glares at Zero and Aido. Zero lets go of me and remains quiet. "C'mon boys loosen up I was just joking, you we need to talk." He points at Zero and they leave from the room.**

**"The Academy's ready for us," Shiki announces as we drink our drinks. I nod,**

**"I heard, so you guys going?" I question because I'm still uncertain if I want to go again.**

**"Yeah of course," they answer, I nod but then Mildred hands me a letter.**

**"It was from Suko's family," she states so I go sit in a chair and start to read it.**

**"**_Dear Akahanna,_

_I know that I'm being so formal but after all I am addressing a lady. Anyways that's not the point. If you're reading this, it's because that means I'm already dead._

_'Suko you knew you were going to die?' is what you might be thinking but yes, I planned my death in a way. Before you found Rido on the school ground, I helped him… he wasn't supposed to escape his prison until the next 2 years but I was doing Death Reversal on him whenever I was summoned. They promised me when he was awake he'd make a bargain with me to keep me on his side. So once when he possessed Shiki, he made a deal; if I kept helping him he'd help me on, on getting you back. I'm sorry I know that I was selfish but it gets worst. So when I came in to break off our deal (it explained why I wasn't around so often) but he threatened he'd make a move against the Academy. I didn't believe him, he attacked me drew some of my blood and bottled it he said that way he'd be able to keep me under his thumb._

_So before he'd attack the Academy, he summoned me and threatened that if I didn't follow him he'd kill you. I abided but made one last deal with him that he wouldn't kill you but in exchange he'd be able to take mine if anything happened. _

_So now I'm here writing my 'suicide note' so if you're reading this that means I'm dead. I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me._

_Love always_

_Suko Grey.'_

**I fold the letter and toss it into the inside of my jacket.**

**"What was that all about Akahanna?" Aido asks as he hovers over me.**

**"It's nothing, one last thing from Suko." We party for the rest of the night laughing and doing teen stuff. Once when the vampires leave Zero and I are out of my lawn looking at the night sky.**

**"So you're going to the Academy?" I ask, making him to look at me.**

**"There's no choice here, Kaien would want me, and Vampire Hunter Association would station me there either way." I nod,**

**"I guess, well we should probably start going to bed because we have to go back and file the hunt." I stand up and we go back inside before the mosquitoes make a meal out of us. (Yes despite us having supernatural abilities they still get us).**

**"Mildred!" I call out, she comes in.**

**"Yes my lady?" I hand her the letter,**

**"Put it where my mother used to keep all of the letters. I don't want it," she nods but when she's about to leave she lingers at the door,**

**"The Grey family came by earlier before you arrived and invited you to the Memorial that's in a few weeks; before you leave if you want I can give you the invitation." I nod, she finally leaves but I hide under my cover before reality slaps me across the face again.**

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying Hunter's Game :)


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**3: reunion**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Tell me what you think after :)

* * *

**After I say my goodbyes and warn my father to lay low, Zero and I trot back to Vampire Hunter Association ground to report back on our hunt. We trot through the snow when he breaks the silence**

**"Aka, after we come back I'm going on another hunt;"**

**"Oh, well its fine." I lie but he can't really tell the difference when I'm lying or not. We come to the magical barrier and then our tattoos glow as we press on.**

**"You fine?" he asks, I nod because generally once passing the barrier I get dizzy and a killer headache that I have to be asleep for 5 hours straight because my senses have to get used to the change in magic in the air.**

**"Yeah I'm getting used to it, c'mon you have a hunt to get to." I press on where Spirit whines because I pressed my heel too hard into her side. I mumble my apology and we enter the stables where Kio greets us.**

**"Hey how was the hunt?" he asks as we dismount and put them into their stables.**

**"Easy, they generally recognize Akahanna's scent and don't suspect anything which allows the hunts go much smoother." Zero answers then smiles at me making my cheeks go warm.**

**"Yeah well bye Kio we have paperwork to fill out." I wave goodbye as we head out. He grabs my hand**

**"I'm really happy that you've been with me for the past year Akahanna."**

**"Welcome, and I'm happy too, it's just that I don't think I would have survived if I stayed home."**

**He smirks "Course because you wilt without drama or me." I punch him on the shoulder**

**"Whatever! So full of yourself aren't you? Just because you have a hot girlfriend doesn't mean you're amazing." I tease**

**"Yup and that's why I was named 'Hunter of the Year' right?" he brags**

**"Hm I wonder why!? Hello when you have a PureBlood partner of course!" I laugh but he just glares at me.**

**"Whatever!" we reach the main building then we head to the library and fill out our report when I stop and watch him.**

**"How long do you think the hunt will be?" I ask because the last time he went on a hunt without me he came back in a stretcher and nearly dead. **

**"Not long Akahanna and babe stop worrying everything's going to be alright and it should only be a couple of days. Mostly tracking I doubt we'll attack." He rises then kisses me. "Bye I love you."**

**"If you come back severely injured I'm going to hurt you once when you recover!" I threaten**

**"I don't know what's worst, coming back home with a pissed off PureBlood girlfriend or a horde of Level E-s." he jokes but it's not funny**

**"Be safe, don't hesitate to summon me okay?"**

**"Yes mom. Bye if not the hunt's going to be a lot longer than needed." He leaves but I have a feeling that this hunt is going to be different from all the other hunts before.**

**"Akahanna, the Guard has summoned you." One of the Hunters informs me so I go and prepare to leave because knowing the Guard it's something serious and you never know what they want. I make it to the building despite me treading through the snow for like 3 hours straight and traveling through mountain passes.**

**The Guard is people who do the dirty work between Vampire Hunter Association and Vampire Society. It's a tradition for all Ceils to join because we're one of the few vampires who can wield anti-vampire weapons without it harming us and also because we can camouflage our scent if we want. The reason why Ceils and Kurans have been enemies since the dawn of the PureBloods.**

**"Who are you?!" one of the Guard members barks behind his hood.**

**"Akahanna Ceil, daughter of Amber Táchira and Aketo Ceil." I show him the tattoo on my ankle then he lets me in. I'm escorted into a room where all the 12 Guard members are seated,**

**"Lady Ceil it's an honor, I'm happy to see you're alive and well." Fang the founder greets as I sit down.**

**"Like wise." I answer then the air shifts**

**"Unfortunately that's not the reason why I've summoned you all here. Kaname Kuran has disappeared and left his um sister/fiancé now I know that's not a big deal but it is. I have Intel that Kaname Kuran has a dark plot under way. Of course knowing the stupid law we have with the humans until we have proof that it's true we're not allowed to advance."**

**"What is the Intel then?" a girl named Scorcha asks, I personally never got along with her because she's worse than I am when I'm pissed off and she's always like that when she's not pissed off. Which scares the shit out of me.**

**"Kaname is plotting to destroy all of the PureBloods starting with the ones with closest ties to both Societies." Fang looks at me**

**"So you think he'll go after me first?" I cross my arms over my chest.**

**"No, he'll try to get you as his ally and if you refuse or don't act accordingly he'll go after you or black mail us into joining his side. There's a lot at stake to consider, but I know you're his cousin I have an idea."**

**"So in other words you want me to become a double spy? Get the needed Intel so we can advance but delay the plan in order for us to stop him before he kills all of the PureBloods."**

**"Exactly," I look at the person and it's Kaminari (thunder) Amaterasu (one who illuminates the heavens). I haven't seen her in years! She's my best friend since we were little but things changed. We remain seated until the meetings over so when it does we run up to each other.**

**"AKAHANNA!"**

**"KIMINARI!" we hug each other and she looks like she did before. The same sun set hair with violet eyes framed by the long hair.**

**"Ohmigod I haven't seen you in ages!" I laugh then look at her.**

**"I know! I heard about your mom I'm so sorry."**

**"It's fine, and I wished you could come with me."**

**She smiles "I'm going to the Academy in a week so yeah." We catch up then go to our rooms but I'm happy because in the first time in months I know there's something certain in the nearby future.**


	4. Chapter 4: The past is back

**4: the past is back.**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I return back to Vampire Hunter grounds after 2 days and as soon as I return there's a commotion. A little boy named Josh who I help out with comes up to me nearly scarring Spirit but I get her to take steps back so she doesn't end up killing him like Dmitry. Dmitry…**

**"SENSEI! There's a PureBlood Zero-san brought back from his hunt!" A PureBlood? Then that means…**

**"Thanks now prepare yourself because Sensei might get herself into trouble." I dig my heel into Spirit's side then get her to run to the main entrance. I roll off of the saddle then push my way through the crowd and I recognize the scent immediately. **

**"Yuki Kuran." I mutter under my breath as I watch her being escorted by some hunters as her chains drag across the stone floor. She turns around and we stare at each other and it's so intense that you can feel it in the air.**

**"Akahanna," I look and it's Toga, he gives me the look translating into 'relax' I do then he removes his hand from my shoulder. I still stare at the back of her head because who knows what emotions have stirred inside of Zero.**

**"Ceil! We need you!" a hunter yells so I go to them and they take me to the same room Yuki's in.**

**"What is it Kaien?" I ask, he grabs his hands as he studies his well former daughter.**

**"Yuki, she claims she doesn't know where Kaname is but I don't believe her so I need you to probe her mind and see if she's telling the truth." I nod then go to her,**

**"Don't move if not you'll lose your memory." I place my hand against the crown of her head and relax. I feel a stirring in the pit of my stomach and then there's a black ocean. I hear voices first then see figures faintly appear; I swim to them and reach out.**

* * *

**"Yuki… I'm sorry but this is going to be our last night together I'm sorry." I peel away the shadows that cover the memory and it reveals Kaname and her.**

**"Kaname what are you talking about?" she stands up from the bed and wraps the bed sheet around her.**

**"There's something I have to do so I'm leaving, that way no harm comes to you because of me." He leaves and she cries. My heart stings for my cousins but then I realize what he was talking about.**

**I pull back and then the water next to me stirs meaning there's another memory. I'm pulled into it and it's Yuki with a cloaked figure "Where's Kaname Kuran?" the figure barks and I immediately recognize the voice. Fang…**

**"I'm telling you that I don't know! Now leave me alone!" she screeches making Fang turn on his heel and leaves her.**

**I pull back then as I float in the black ocean the water stirs and the current's pulling me down. ****_"Akahanna!" _****I hear Kaien's voice calling me. I swim to the surface fighting the current so when I break the surface I go back to reality.**

* * *

**I drop to my knees and cough as I feel as if I was trapped in a real ocean current. I glare at Yuki. "I told you not to move!"**

**"I'm sorry I had an itch!" I go up to her and I ball my fists as I subdue the urge to slap her.**

**"And that itch almost killed me! Look Kaien she really doesn't know where he is." I go to the door and flee into my room.**

**"Akahanna, open up." I hear someone plead but I remain at my bed. A knock starts at the door making me groan.**

**"Fine! Come in!" I growl then throw the pillow on my face. The door creaks and then footsteps come to the edge of my bed.**

**"Hey," I remove the pillow and look at the person.**

**"Why didn't you tell me the target was her Zero?" I demand pissed off because of all the hard work I did over the past year to get him to commit to me now went down the toilet. Straight down the toilet.**

**"Hey before you go and accuse me I didn't know either until we already left and I heard about your Guard meeting so I didn't want to distract you."**

**"Yeah right…" I'm attacked by a series of coughs making me sit upright and my chest feeling thick.**

**"Akahanna!" he grabs me put I turn my head to the side and then hang my head as blood drips from my mouth. "When was it the last time you drank?!" he tries to help but I shove him away.**

**"My, my tablets. They should be in my drawer." He searches for them, throwing my stuff out as he searches frantically.**

**"They're not here, we must have left them at the safe house. Here" he comes to me and exposes his neck to me. I clamp down because the last time I must have drank something was like 5 months ago. Now they last time I sucked the red out of something was like 3 months ago. I lap it up then when I finish I lick the puncture wounds.**

**"Thank you," he nods then covers the wounds with a bandage and comes back to me.**

**"Here," he runs his finger along the curve of my bottom lip cleaning away the blood. "And I promise you, nothing's going to change between you and me and I thought I made that clear." His eyes drop to my abdomen then return back to my eyes. I nod then he grabs my chin. "Nothing you hear me?" he hugs my shoulders and I feel water trailing down my neck. I hug him tighter then push back the memories of that day.**

**He pulls back then I see water around his eyes, "he sure would have been amazing," he sniffles**

**"Yup, he would have but c'mon that's the past love." We end up laying down on my bed and eventually I drift off to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old habits

**5: old habits.**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The next couple of days I've been on edge because of Yuki's presence here on Vampire Hunter Association grounds.**

**I'm not afraid of Yuki Kuran/Yuki Cross, well her alliance varies but I'm not afraid to whip her ass right then and there but the only thing that does scare me is what her presence is going to do to my relationship with Zero. It hasn't been easy to get to the point that we are at now and now knowing that if she even simply talks to him it'll all go into the paper shredder, shredded in front of me then blown into my face is what terrifies me. Yes Zero promises**

**"Oh babe nothing's going to change between you and me I promise." And etc. but we all know that as soon as his hormones kick in it all goes through one ear and out through the other.**

**"Akahanna, you've been avoiding me." He confronts me as I'm in my room drawing notes onto my copy of the map of the area. I glance up from the map and look at him.**

**"Oh I have? I'm sorry I've been kind of busy lately; Guard things." I attempt a smile as I semi lie. Yes I have been busy with gathering Intel so the Guard can advance but I did know I was avoiding him.**

**"Well what happened at the last meeting then?" he crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against my desk next to me.**

**"I uh, can't tell you." I go back to the map before he gives me that look that always melts my barriers. I grab the ruler and pencil then start drawing on the map.**

**"Why not? You always would tell me before." He pouts.**

**"Because this one I'm actually involved in and I can't risk getting it leaked Zero that's why." I snap a bit because if he finds out it's about Kaname he'll want to get involved and I really don't want him too. Like I said, it's been a ****_long_**** way to get here for it go to the trash.**

**"So what is it that you don't trust me anymore? Is it that?" he raises his voice with me.**

**I throw the ruler and pencil down against the map, slam my palms against the map and glare at him "If it really was that then I wouldn't be telling you why I'm not telling you would I?" I challenge.**

**"Then maybe I shouldn't ask, because knowing you I'll eventually clean up the mess you've made." I laugh sarcastically.**

**"You're funny aren't you? And you cleaning up after me? It's always me who's always saving your sorry ass!" I point out. Pishk.**

**"You know what I didn't have to bring you here the first time Akahanna." He narrows his eyes at me and growls**

**"So what? That next year you can come back to me? Look if you're going to be an ass and keep giving me bull shit just leave." I point to the door and snarl. He pushes himself off of the desk then yells into my face**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine!" I scream into his face, he turns on his heel and slams the door behind him making my bookshelf rattle. I mutter under my breath and continue with the map. Chances are that in order to win against the clock is to strategize carefully.**

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

* * *

**What the Hell's her problem? I go down the hallway agitated because what was it that made the recent meeting so top notch? Tchk. I roam around when I see Yuki. Emotions swell through my chest as I watch the waterfall of the chestnut hair fall over her back.**

**"Hey Zero." she turns around so I put on my usual hard shell on.**

**"What is it?" I bark trying to keep on a poker face.**

**"Oh it's nothing just wanted to say hello I guess. When was it that last time we talked like this? You know normally."**

**"There's nothing normal between us ever since you turned into a PureBlood."**

**She nods then looks away "All because of the other two PureBloods who use us as pawns."**

**I shrug, "Akahanna really didn't, she was a pawn too so I don't see why you two hate each other so much. You're her cousin," she blows air out annoyed**

**"Ha me being related to that slut?" I snarl**

**"She's not a slut Yuki." **

**"Sure..."**

**I grab her arm "She's not and stop calling her that." she pries my fingers off of her arm.**

**"Okay God! Sheez it's not like she's having your kid or something!" I don't say anything; I push by her then go to the other training building Vampire Hunter Ass. has.**

**I go and practice my shooting for about an hour with Toga. I'm just firing at whatever not really caring when I nearly shoot out a camera.**

**"ZERO!" he roars so I stop and look at him.**

**"What?" I demand a bit annoyed because it was finally getting my mind off of my problems.**

**"What are you trying to do?! Destroy it into pieces?" I shake my head**

**"Sorry, I must have not been paying attention." As soon as the words trail off of my tongue I regret it. He sets his shot gun down,**

**"Why not? Because even though the weapons don't harm us you can endanger everyone's lives including yourself." I roll my eyes, here comes the lecture**

**"Things…"**

**"Those ****_things_****?" I nod then he does too.**

**"Women, can't live with them or without them."**

**"Yup."**

**"Then what's the problem?" I sigh**

**"Same as usual, she want's me to finally commit but I just can't."**

**"Because of the feelings you still have for Yuki?"**

**"Yeah and like she said, if Akahanna tries to leave I'll be the sorry ass that I am and likewise."**

**"Then grow a pair and finally come to a decision." He stands up and leaves me there annoyed and I go back to shooting rounds.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back into the old routine

**6: Back into the old routine **

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The next day I get ready to leave back for the Academy and I'm riding there back because I don't want to be in the same car as Yuki and Zero. **

**"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Zero asks as he grabs Sprit's reins for me while I mount of.**

**"No, I want some alone time but I'll see you there." I peck his lips then take off. We run through the woods as snow covers the forest in an ocean of white. I just love riding because when I'm riding I feel free and like nothing can hurt me. It reminds me the first time I went riding with Mom,**

* * *

**_"MOM!" I yell as my horse Spirit nearly bucks me off of the saddle. She smiles then she comes to me, Spirit throws her mane in protest because Warrior nips at her ear telling her to knock it off._**

**_"You have to be gentle with Spirit Akahanna, like the breeder said she's a spirit that can't be broken. Don't try to dominate her be one with her." She takes off making Spirit follow after her, I yell as she takes off into a full out run. I lean forward making us go faster. I smile then Mom challenges me to a race but with target shooting, I take the dare. We pass by trees then I draw my bow and arrows then aim at the targets that pop up from the ground. Tchk it's a lot harder on horseback, I let the arrow go and it lands onto the target. We keep up at it then we reach the finish line._**

**_"Good job Akahanna keep it up and you'll be in the Guard soon," I look and Dad comes trotting to us on his horse named Knight because he's gentle but strong. I trot to him to hug him._**

* * *

**I pull out of the memory then I see the Cross Academy in front of me. I smile as I see white figures running up to me. I dismount then hug Ichijou.**

**"ICHIJOU!" I yell as he spins me in the air. He sets me down then he smiles.**

**"You look so beautiful! Damn," he runs his eyes over me making me blush a bit.**

**"Oh stop it you!" I laugh then we go to my room to start loading my things into my room when he stops and stares at me.**

**"What?" I ask then he comes over to me then pushes a lock of hair out of my face.**

**"Nothing so what happened over the past year?" I set the box down,**

**"I was around," he presses his body against mine.**

**"So did you break up with Kiryu?" his eyes meet mine making me stay there frozen. "Did you?"**

**"Ichijou, I" he kisses me like last time he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me up against him. I haven't felt like this in a long time even with Zero, guilty surges through me**

**"Ichijou please stop," I plead because I don't want to toy with his feelings. I can't even imagine doing that to a complete stranger much less one of my best friends who's always been there for me through thick and thin. He sets me down, but still hugging me.**

**"Why? You know that I love you and I would never play crooked with you Akahanna." I don't say anything but the door to my room opens, we look and oh crap.**

**"What's going on in here?" Zero demands with a pissed off look played across his face. Ichijou lets me go then comes behind me wrapping his arms over my neck.**

**"The real question should be what are ****_you_**** doing here Kiryu." He barks**

**"Get your hands off of ****_my girlfriend_**** you disgusting monster," Zero answers back earning him a scowling look from me translating into ****_"hey watch it and I'm still in here."_**

**"Why? You don't even appreciate her like I do Zero Kiryu." Zero comes to us and pulls me away from Ichijou's grasp. He presses me against him and his hand curling around my face**

**"You have no idea Ichijou Takuma; now get out of her room before I chase you out." Zero threatens by pulling a Bloody Rose gun from his holster and points it at Ichijou's face. Ichijou glances at me I nod then he leaves closing the door behind him. Once when we sense that he isn't nearby Zero lets go of me.**

**"You could have told me that there was someone else Akahanna Ceil," he doesn't look at me setting his hands on his hips.**

**"It's not what you think," I try to deny but he knows me**

**"So it's not like this? I hear when you guys stopped kissing Akahanna and I sensed the magic radiating from your tattoo I'm not stupid," he scowls at me like if I broke his favorite gun.**

**"Oh so it's fine when you're whoring around but not fine when I'm trying to stop something before it develops into something?" he glares at me**

**"Oh so you do like him? is it that what's it all about?" I give him a very blunt what the hell look.**

**"No! You know that I only have feelings for you!"**

**"Then why didn't you tell him anything?!" he yells into my face making me cry because I hate it when we fight.**

**"You know how I am! I did but-you know what I don't see why I'm fighting with you!" I answer back with tears flowing down my face. His eyes drop as he realizes what he did**

**"Akahanna I'm sorry," he apologizes but I'm done hearing them.**

**"Just stop," I wipe my face with my sleeve, he reaches out for me but stops himself.**

**"Please stop crying I hate it when you do," I look up at him and here we go again, this cycle of fighting and I'm just tired of it all.**

**"Just leave me alone," I cover my face and point to the door. He leaves but after I sense he left the Moon Dorm I go downstairs to greet the other vampires.**

**Akatsuski and Ruka see me then come up to me, "I heard you two yelling again are you okay?" they ask but I just nod**

**"Yeah, I'm fine so who's our new dorm president?" I ask but everyone shrugs because well Kaname isn't here…**


	7. Chapter 7: Leaked

**7: Leaked.**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The next day I'm leaving to go to the Night Class's buildings and I'm alone because I forgot my book in my room so here I am singing as I walk back.**

**"HEY! Shut up if not they'll hear you!" I hear from the woods so I quietly creep up to the source of the voices. They're two Day Class students so I deicide I'm going to toy with them.**

**"See! I told you they're vampires!" one of them says looking at his companion.**

**"They're NOT! Now let's just leave before the Disciplinary Committee finds us! Zero scares me!" they're about to leave so I emerge from the shadows.**

**"So you think I'm a vampire huh?" I set my hands onto my hips giving them a seductive look.**

**"Wow," they say as their jaws drop to the floor.**

**"Now why would you think the Night Class is full of vampires hm?" I inch closer to them.**

**"Because they're never in the s-sun." one of them stutters.**

**"Well after all this is a big school so maybe we all wouldn't fit in the classrooms at the same time." He shakes his fingers at me**

**"No because I checked the minimum number needed in order to have classes running all day and we don't reach the standard." I nod**

**"Hm, well I'm from the Night Class so am I a vampire that's the real question." I dare drawing up behind them and whisper into their ears. They take a step away from me, "If I were you take this as a warning so stop poking your nose around because things might happen to you," I slither away into the shadows.**

**"The Day Class is catching on that the Night Class are vampires." I inform Kaien as we're all in the Night Classes' main classroom. I sit on the desk waiting for a reaction from anyone.**

**"How do you think that they managed to find out?" Yuki asks,**

**"Someone from the Night Class must have told someone from the Day Class in order for something like this to leak. Trust me, I would know and I think I have a suspect." I glance at everyone from the Night Class,**

**"So you think that I did it?" Yuki asks,**

**"No I'm not saying that but I have some suspects and if Kaien lets me to investigate I will soon find out who did it." I look at Kaien then he nods.**

**"Akahanna will be in charge of finding out how this was leaked until we catch the person responsible As an oath, you vampires vowed to not reveal any information to the Day Class students that could potentially jeopardize the whole purpose of the Academy. And once when we find out who leaked this information they will be punished." We're dismissed back into our dorms so Kaminari catches up with me.**

**"So I'm involved with solving the case with you right?"**

**"Of course, alright but I have an idea how I can find out more Intel but I'm going to need your help…" we head over to the Head Master's studio and we start coming up with theories why people in the Night Class would leak such a thing like this,**

**"Um, Marie Kurenia arrived here last year but disappeared after Shizuka attacked." Kaien informs me while I look at her report and criminal history.**

**"Doesn't make sense, she's too shy to make such a bold move…" I reason then scratch her off of the suspects list I have written on the whiteboard. **

**"What about Ichijou? His family makes the blood tablets for the Vampire Society so maybe this is his way of threating the Society?" Kaminari reasons but for some reason I can't process it.**

**"But why? Why would he threaten the Society? What would be possible motives in order for him to do something like that and why that threat?" I try to think of some but they don't make sense.**

**"Well there's always ways to find out," Kaien states pushing back his glasses.**

**"And if it was him what personal gain would he get from something like this? Something seems off to me,"**

**"We can always ask him directly but if we do we blow the rest of operation by destroying resources. Then we can do two things, 1) I can have you temporary in the Day Class so we can get Intel that way or (2) we can make a diversion and during the diversion gather as much Intel as possible." Kaien lays out the opinions for us. Me being in the Day Class hm?**

**"If Kaminari and I are enrolled in the Day Class then two humans I found out from won't give any information anymore because they won't suspect anything about us being vampires, they think that we still burn up in the sun." he nods**

**"Diversion it is, well we should do it soon and I have an idea what can be the diversion." He smiles at me**

**"So are we hosting a formal dance with live entertainment?" I ask because looks like I'm going to be the diversion.**

**"Yup and I have an idea when we can have the diversion…" we discuss it and he makes it official so we're released. I'm passing by Zero's room so I knock hoping that he's still awake.**

**"Zero?" I whisper, he opens then looks down at me.**

**"Yes?" he lets me in then I confess to him about the Night Class being leaked into the Day Class.**

**"Why? I didn't hear nothing like that in classes today." I shrug**

**"That's why, I need you to keep an ear out for anything that has to do with the Night Class. We're against the clock because if it's just this right now imagine what's gonna happen once when the whole Day Class finds out?"**

**"Agree, well anything else I can do mean while?" I shake my head**

**"Not at the moment and I'll keep you posted mean while." I turn on my heel to leave but he catches my wrist**

**"I'm sorry about earlier I hate making you cry Akahanna. Goodnight sweet heart," he kisses me then allows me to leave. I head back into my room, pull out my map and letter I just received from the Guard with new Intel about Kaname's whereabouts. Then I see at the bottom of the letter**

**_"Urgent, Kaname has already killed 5 PureBloods; the time to act is now. The next meeting will be within days so standby."_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Diversion

**8: the diversion**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I slash out with my sword, with still keeping control over Spirit as I fight my sparring partner. The horses' hooves slam against the ground kicking up dirt behind us as we keep the horses going. Then he presses against my sword thrusting it upward into the sky and it plummeting towards the earth so I pull Spirit out of the way. I redirect her to go back so I scoop down and snatch my blade from the ground then go back at him. I lean forward then once when he's in close range I lunge out for him knocking us off of our saddles onto the ground. Once when we regain composer of ourselves we jump back to our feet and go back at each other. I slice the air near his ear; he pulls out a Bloody Rose gun and presses its barrel against my back.**

**"You lose Akahanna," he pants go I turn around slowly with our chests heaving as we try to breathe normally. I put my hands up in the air **

**"You sure about that?" I ask then I drop to the ground and sweep his feet with my leg knocking him flat onto his back. I pounce onto him, draw my own gun and press it against his head.**

**"You lose Zero," I cough out with sweat trailing down the side of my face. He snickers then wraps his arms around my waist and knocks me over making him land on me.**

**"Have I told you how much I love the color black on you?" he licks my neck sending goose bumps across my body in a good way. Well I'm not wearing my Night Class uniform right now; I'm a tight black muscle shirt with some dark tights on.**

**"No but thank you," I kiss him then get him off of me so that way we're not getting drenched in each other's sweat. We stand back up, put the Bloody Rose guns into the waist bands of our pants then start the next segment in our general training.**

**He stands on the defensive draws his hands up so I kick out but he blocks. "Anyways so did you manage to find out anything?" I grunt as I attempt to punch him in the gut. He evades it then strikes me in my stirrup, (it's under your chest/breast).**

**"No, they were mysteriously quiet today everyone I'm not even lying." He attempts to charge at me but I block making me dig into the ground as we slide.**

**"Really? How strange…" I thrust him off of me then jump in the air within my momentum in the air I twist my hips making me round house kick him at his shoulders. He blocks again then thrusts me away so I regain my balance and stand on the defensive.**

**"Yeah so anyways," he kicks out but I evade then come back up. "Have you come up with any reasons or motives why something like this would have been leaked?" I punch him on his abdomen **

**"Yeah, the main motive right now Kaminari and I have is either for control over the remains of the Senate or because of money, that's what it usually is in Vampire Society; money or power!" I kick out but he catches my ankle and he throws me onto the ground. I wince but stagger to get back up.**

**"Good job, you're working on your stamina babe," he notices but he lunges out for me "But you need to work on strategy, you rely too much on your speed and agility," he goes for my legs but I jump so he wraps his arms around my legs and knocks me back onto the ground. We call it quits so we lay down on the grass with our chests heaving as we try to catch our breathes.**

**"Tonight's the social," I pant**

**"And while the Day Class students are caught up with the diversion we're supposed to gather as much Intel as possible right?" he asks so I nod.**

**"We should start getting ready." We go our separate ways so I'm in my room straitening my hair after my shower when Kaminari comes in.**

**"Ready for the show?" I nod then we head out, we get out on the stage where the giant piano is so she sits down next to me then start to stroke the keys. Then I sing Evanescence's ****_"Lost in Paradise"_**

**_"I've been believing in something so distant as if I was human_**

**_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me" _****I start the cello solo with the piano**

**_"All the promises I've made_**

**_Just to let you down but you believed in me_**

**_Now I'm broken!"_**** I hit a higher note than usual**

**_"I have nothing left, but all I feel is this cruel wanting,_**

**_We've been falling for all this time_**

**_And now I'm lost in paradise," _****I let my voice ring as the climax of the guitar thanks to Zero and the drums Aido come into play leaving Kaminari to take the lead on the piano with Aido.**

**_"As much as I'd like the past… not to exist, _**

**_It still does _****(it leads to another cello and piano entrance)**

**_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_**

**_I'm just as scared as you. _****(Same with piano and drums)**

**_I have nothing left and all I feel is this cruel wanting,_**

**_We've been falling for all this time _****(I do a harmonic "A" slur)**

**_And now I'm lost in paradise,_**

**_Run away, run _****away (drums leave a heavy beat making it sound like a clash)**

**_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_**

**_Take it all away_**

**_The shadows of you_**

**_Cause they won't let me go, _****(I hit another high note meaning all four of us start the biggest climb up and let us blend together making it loud and graceful at the same time)**

**_Until I have nothing left_**

**_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_**

**_We've been falling for all this time_**

**_And now I'm lost in paradise _****(they rest of us pull back leaving the rest to the piano as we close the song)**

**_Alone, and lost in paradise _****(we finish as Kaminari ends it with a chime of the piano)**

**We stand up then everyone applauds so we take a bow so then it's the cue for Kaminari and Zero to investigate the Sun Dorms looking for evidence while I still entertain the Day Class students as the night prolongs. As the clock chimes closer to midnight I'm on edge because something doesn't feel right.**

* * *

Anyways you guys should hear the real song it's so beautiful it makes me want to cry when I listen to it!


	9. Chapter 9: Another 1 on the list

**9: another 1 on the list…**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I make an excuse to leave the diversion with something like "oh I'm going to use the restroom I'll be right back," so I leave to the Moon Dorms after I see Kaminari give off a signal that can only mean in the language her and I made up when we were little meaning "TROUBLE."**

**As I silently open the main door, I reach into the inside of my blazer and pull out a Bloody Rose gun then like a cat quietly move. I linger by a door and like I did last year when my dad showed up I make the wall become a one way mirror and I see Zero and Kaminari being tied to chairs with each other's backs to each other. Gags muffles they're voices as they try to untie themselves. I don't sense anyone else in the room so I open the door and come to them. I get their gags out of their mouths so Kaminari's about to say something when I do the "be quiet" gesture because I hear footsteps closing in on us. They get the gags back on then pretend that they're not cut so I hide in the closet and slightly leave the door open so I can see.**

**"Hm, looks like the stupid Ceil is still outside with the humans; no matter that doesn't mean anything one less variable in the equation." Someone with silver hair strides in then gazes their hands over Zero's jaw. "I'll give you an ultimatum, join me Zero Kiryu and Kaminari Amaterasu and I'll spare you your lives and maybe even Yuki Kuran and Akahanna Ceil; if you don't I'll kill them and reveal to the humans that we're really vampires with a little show." It's a girl, I recognize the voice but I can't place whose voice it is. I silently cock the chamber and load in the bullets.**

**"And why would we do that? Join you and your twisted plan?" Kaminari's eyes grow to a dark shade of violet and then the shadows on the walls morph around her feet, the Amaterasu's trade mark despite of the name, the ability to control shadows and manipulate them to their will. They hover around the captor and as they draw away from the person the dye from the white uniform is left with burn marks meaning that the shadow's touch is burning the person.**

**"Draw your shadows away, they're useless against me." The person states with such determination but I glance at Zero, his eyes tell me that he'll draw the person's attention so I can have the element of surprise. I look at Kaminari sending a message to her mind**

**_"Get the shadows to secure the hinges on the closet door so it doesn't squeak." _****Shadows fly over to the closet and wrap themselves around the hinges so I silently approach the person and I recognize the shade of silver immediately. I put the end of the barrel of the Blood Rose gun to the back of her head and pull back the hammer of the gun and demand**

**"Why Sara? Why threaten the Cross Academy with something like this?" she snickers,**

**"I thought you wouldn't be that bold Akahanna Ceil," she raises her hands in the air so I know she doesn't have a weapon on her.**

**"Start talking Sara before I blow your brains out and you know a head injury to a vampire is fatal, and will be much for especially with a weapon designed to kill us." I threaten and the gun makes a cocking sound.**

**"Now that would ruin the fun wouldn't it? Takuma…" I turn around and draw my gun up as I block Ichijou's Japanese Blade that he was bringing down onto my head. I thrust him off and Kaminari and Zero jump up from the chairs and stand on the defensive with me.**

**"How lovely it is to see vampires fighting together but I'm afraid that this little resistant you're putting up will be in vain." Sara flicks her wrist so Ichijou stands in front of her with his blade hovering in front of them as he protects her.**

**"Takuma, put the bloody sword down," I order and I never call him by his first name, ever.**

**"I'm sorry but times have changed my innocent white rose that has been stained red by blood that you've drawn from your enemies." I narrow my eyes at him**

**"If you raise your sword against me I have no choice but to attack you Ichijou," I lay it down on him but he raises his sword**

**"Come at me, like to see you try." He challenges so I'm about to lunge out when Zero grabs me,**

**"Let me handle it, him and I have some things to ****_talk_**** about." I nod so he attacks him. I'm about to tell Kaminari to leave when I'm knocked onto the ground by Sara. I kick out and get her off of me, I quickly get back on my feet and instinctively pull back the trigger but the bullet doesn't go through Sara liked I planned.**

**Zero howls as he grips onto the back of his leg as it bleed from the bullet hole in his thigh.**

**"ZERO!" I screech and go to his side, as I reach him Ichijou slams his blade down on us so I naturally block but it lodges itself onto my shoulder and arm. I bleed but manage not to scream because Zero's howls stricken me to the bone making me want to hurl because of his screams. Kaminari gets her shadows over Sara and Ichijou then yells out**

**"GO! I'll handle them!" I nod then wrap Zero's arm around my neck and manage to get him up. he winces but we quickly get back to the Cross House. We storm into Kaien's studio,**

**"What's going on?!" he hollers with Yuki lingering behind him I gently put Zero down on the chair then their eyes grow huge.**

**"Akahanna shot me with the damn Bloody Rose gun because she can't fucking aim!" Zero screams but winces after.**

**"I'll explain later first we need to get him secure!" I scream so I slice the leg of his pants off on his pants then we start reversing the effects of the bullet on his body. Yuki feeds him her blood then his color returns back to his face. They take him to his room so I go in and lay down next to him.**

**"I'm sorry Zero," I apologize as I rest my head down on his chest. He sighs**

**"It's fine, now we know who the culprits are, and you were in a struggle I get it." I nod but feel really guilty because of my stupid thinking I nearly killed him. I don't say anything so he shakes me.**

**"You asleep?" I pretend that I am so he gives up but wraps his arms around me then eventually we go to sleep but something bothers me,**

**Was Sara working for Kaname or was she acting out on her own motives?**

* * *

Hey be honest do you think that I'm rushing things a little? I'd appericate your opinions :)


	10. Chapter 10: shakin' hands

10: Shakin' Hands

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**"Hard to think that Takuma and Sara were behind this," Kaminari and I are in her room going over strategies against Kaname if he attacks us that is,**

**"Yeah, now is Sara working for Kaname or does she have her own motives?" Kaminari questions as I draw on the map**

**"The real question for me is that why does Kaname want to kill all the PureBloods? Kurans used to be royalty until the Senate was formed so why would a former monarch want to slaughter all of his powerful subjects?"** **I look up at her then she shrugs,**

**"Who knows, Kurans have had always had another way of thinking 'outside the box' if you know what I mean." I nod but study the map as I just finished marking all the crime scenes where the Guard has found the dead PureBloods at. Then it hits me,**

**"Kaminari! I know where Kaname's gonna strike next!" I scream then frantically put on my armor and winter cloak.**

**"What?!" She yells as I run out the door,**

**"I know where Kaname's going to strike his next victim so we might be able to save the PureBlood in time!" I call then she finally gets it so we go out to the stables, mount onto our horses then rush to the next crime scene to stop it becoming one.**

**"What happens if we don't make it Akahanna?!" she asks over the wind that rips around us.**

**"Then now we know!" I yell so we come to a halt at a small building in the woods.**

**"I sense him in there but there isn't blood yet," she announces so I slid off and instruct**

**"You stay out here and keep guard, I'll go in and try to stop him." she shakes her head,**

**"Are you crazy?! Kaname almost killed you last year what makes you think that he wouldn't do the same now?!" She grabs onto my forearm but I shake her off,**

**"Kaminari I'll be fine I promise now stay outside," I carefully inch my way to the entrance so I scan for a way to get inside without being detected. I notice there's a chimney at the top so I go on the roof and drop down into it. I'm reaching the bottom so I lock my arms out and I come to a halt so then I drop down.**

**Ash flies around so once when the cloud of ash dies I quietly roam around trying to find either Kaname or a body. The longer I search now I start to doubt if he's even here or not.**

**I hear a something fall so I turn around and draw up my gun to block the sword that's flying towards me. I thrust it off and then I see all of the ropes spider webbed over the ceiling. Kaname set up rigs eh? Smart and stupid me for not checking for booby traps. So now I proceed with caution through out the building occasionally dodging traps or getting myself out of them. So I reach the top floor of the building and I'm about to give up my search when I accidently step onto something and it makes a clicking sound. **

**What the Hell? I look to the direction where the sound was coming from and to a wall the wall disappears and reveals a dark unlit staircase heading down. So I hug the wall with my gun at hand and proceed down.**

**I hit the bottom step, a door blocks my way so I open it and it's a secret annex that's in between the levels of the building, clever as usual. So I pull back the safety on the Bloody Rose gun and press on. The low lightning makes the scene look like it came straight out of a horror film.**

**"Ah Akahanna it's been a while." Kaname's voice booms into the air then he turns around in his chair making his eyes illuminate a dark garnet. I point the end of the barrel to the back of his head. He doesn't say anything. "Now Akahanna you're not really going to shoot me are you?"**

**"Kaname you haven't changed have you?" I mimic his voice.**

**"You're not capable of killing your own cousin," he states with such a determination in his voice. **

**"Are you willing to bet your life on that Kuran?" I challenge him**

**"Of course," he answers so I come around to face him, empty the chamber of my revolver and load in only one bullet. I spin the it where it makes a cocking sound, close it and point the barrel right between his eyes.**

**"Rush-in-runlet eh?" I nod then pull back the trigger; it just clicks meaning the bullet wasn't there.**

**"Why do you want to destroy all of the PureBloods?" I demand making him smirk**

**"That's for me to know and you to find out."**

**"Stop playing your sick game Kaname Kuran." I pull the trigger and it doesn't go off. "If you don't tell me I purposely make sure the next bullet will be the last thing you see." I threaten**

**He chuckles "I appreciate your enthusiasm but," he motions his hand and a familiar person comes to view from the shadows, "if you do kill myou'll die shortly after and I don't think Zero would like that now would he." I snarl**

**"Just tell me already and no harm will be done to you Kaname." He smiles**

**"then first become my eyes and ears at the Academy and I might tell you." I swing my arm making the barrel aim at the wall and pull back on the trigger. There's the sound of the bullet ripping through the air and smoke comes out through the end.**

**"Alright what do you want me to do?" I glare at him making him call off Aido and then Kaname comes up to me.**

**"I want you to keep an eye on Sara and Takuma. They're not my allies and are planning something and either way I know you want to know what they're also up to as much as I do." he whispers the rest of my directions into my ear. "Whenever you need me come back here, you know where to find me." He sends me on my way so I come out and Kaminari looks at me while I mount on.**

**"Was he there?" She asks but I shake my head**

**"False alarm, and he set something with his scent to throw us off. C'mon lets go." I lie because I don't want Kaminari or my loved ones being dragged down with me; I have to protect them even if it means putting myself into a dark path.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful lies

**11: beautiful lies**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Kaminari and I come back late after well coming into contact with Kaname so we report back with Kaien, I pass by Zero's room when it opens.**

**"Hey, I've been waiting for you to come back," he leans against the door frame yawning.**

**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, if I did I would have come back earlier then; well c'mon you have classes first thing in the morning so goodnight." I answer because to be honest I thought he didn't care while we were gone.**

**"Yeah *yawn* well goodnight love you."**

**"Yeah," I swallow "Love you too now get going," I hide under my hair and leave before he realizes that guilt's eating at me. I quietly slip into my dorm and flop myself onto my bed exhausted as the soreness starts kicking in from evading the traps and all that. I hate hiding and lying to people that care about me because yeah I can mask it but eventually something pushes me too far and my breakdowns are bad. I glance down at my hand then clench it into a fist trying not to remember my last break down. I get out of my clothes and into my pajamas then turn out the lights.**

* * *

**_"Akahanna!" I turn around and Zero throws his arms around my waist making me yelp._**

**_"Hey! Not too hard!" I complain as I rub my belly but he just smiles_**

**_"I'm sorry it's just I'm so excited only 6 months more to go," he snuggles into my neck then kisses my cheek "Hm so if it's a boy what do you want to name him hm?" _**

**_"And if it's a girl? Have you ever considered that?" I glance at him but he makes a thinking face,_**

**_"Then we'll name her after you of course! There!" I snort_**

**_"Uh no! That takes the originality away! Look we have a hunt to research on beforehand." I shake him off so we start heading to the library to do research so we start reading some records when the scent of something burning. I glance up then screams fill up the air,_**

**_"Akahanna!" he pulls me out of the way so we fall against the floor and a burning bookcase falls where I was a moment ago. He picks me up, grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the library before the flames engulf the area. I'm about to leave the area when I start coughing and the roof collapses on me. I scream as the flames burn my skin then he manages to toss the burning wood pieces off of me and get me outside with the rest of the people that survived the flames. He lays me down where I'm trying to get my breathing under control and to get the smoke out of my lunges when something sieges through my body causing a barrage of pain attacking my body. I call out for help but then I don't remember what happened next because my vision spins._**

**_Next thing I know I'm in my bed so I sit up but I realize Zero's crying to himself in the corner so my hand instinctively goes for my belly but it's gone. I realize what happened so he comes to me and sob in unison._**

* * *

**I wake up from my memory with my skin feeling hot like it did that day and I hunch over trying to muffle my sobs with my blankets as I remember about it. I stop but just stay awake until the first rays of sunlight illuminates into my curtains as they try to penetrate the darkness in my room. Somehow I drift off to taking a nap when there's a knock at my door, I hear the door open and someone sits at the foot of my bed.**

**"Akahanna," I flutter my eyes open annoyed because you'd think by now that the people in your dorm wouldn't come into your room if you don't open it. It's Yuki which doesn't lighten my mood at all,**

**"What is it?" I rub the sand and dried tears from my eyes away.**

**"I uh heard your cries and I know you don't like me so much but I just wanted to make sure you alright," she attempts but I don't reply**

**"Yeah I'm fine and I don't want to talk about I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but it's just personal." I answer because it's true, I don't like it when people get involved with my problems because for me my problems are mine meaning I'm in charge of them and I don't want to be a burden where people have to be helping me deal with something I can do on my own.**

**"Okay well if you want to vent out on someone about anything I'm here for you, you're the only family I have left and I want to make the best out of it because I don't like you and I to be seeing each other as enemies it kills me on the inside." I nod **

**"Sure but that's going to take some time for me, right now I just want to sleep I'm exhausted." She nods and leaves but in the instant she does the door re-opens and it's Takuma.**

**"What are you doing awake?" I ask because during the day he never is.**

**"Couldn't sleep," I nod then he sits down next to me.**

**"Weren't you going to sleep?" he asks but I throw my hands in the air**

**"Well I ****_was_**** until you and Yuki showed up but now I don't want to sleep; hand me some of the chips will you?" I reach over and snatch a chip form the bag I have on my nightstand that he's next to. I pop it into my mouth and he just snorts**

**"Why do you have a bag of chips on your nightstand?" he questions**

**"Why ****_don't_**** you have a bag of chips in your nightstand?" I mimic his voice earning me a glare from him.**

**"You're annoying,"**

**"You're too soft like a peach!" I tease but he pushes me away,**

**"I'm offended!"**

**"Ha whatever look now let me sleep god damn it!" I pat his leg then he leaves with a small smile on his face but once when the door closes after him I reach into my drawer and pull out the device Kaname gave me. I open the locket press against the smooth surface at the inside of the locket and a little hologram of Kaname's face appears.**

**_"Is the device on Takuma already?"_**** he asks**

**"Yeah, now you can cue in on their conversations with Sara and you're welcome." He nods but I hear someone coming closer to my room so I snap the locket shut making him glitch before the hologram dies and I throw myself under the blankets.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back Burner Deeds

**12: Back Burner Deeds**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I gaze out of the window bored because I don't like being in class. I prefer the sensation of adrenaline rushing through my veins and the thrill of the hunt or combat near death experiences not learning the reason why vampires and so other paranormal creature hate each other because of a stupid pair of idiots.**

**"Hey," I peel myself off of the window and its Maria**

**"Hi." I answer flatly because ugh. I see the way how she clings onto Zero she's so damn clingy and now she can't do anything for herself.**

**"Hey um I need to talk to you about Zero." **

**"What about him?" I snap because even her voice is annoying almost like Yuki's.**

**"Well I saw him the other day in the courtyard with Ms Yuki alone and well then the scent of blood came from them two but I couldn't tell whose was spilled and I know your exhausted from your search but I just wanted you to know." **

**"Thanks." I leave the classroom on the excuse that Kaien summoned me and once when I'm at the Moon Dorm I make sure I'm alone I go to my room. I pull out the locket and summon the hologram of Kaname.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Yuki drank some of Zero's blood,"**

**He nods "so I see, well I know it must be painful for you but I can't let you interfere. That way Yuki isn't onto us about me destroying all of the PureBloods,"**

**"Whatever well you have to at least tell me part of your plan so I can feed it to the Guard so that way their not on our tail as it is now."**

**"Agreed well I'll write a note that way you can give it to them and it'll be fake."**

**"Alright look I have to go and try not to call me because you can bring up suspicion and its really bad right now because of the presence of 4 PureBloods here." **

**"You have no idea how I long to be there but alright."**

_"CRASH!"_** Echoes through the dorm so I snap the locket shut and throw it in my drawer and go to investigate.**

**"Oh Zero what are you doing you here?" I ask as I climb down the stairs**

**"The real question is why aren't you in class?" I stop and don't reply immediately trying to come up with a reasonable answer.**

**"I uh, had to go and get something from my room." He nods then goes**

**"So what did you go and get?"**

**"Since when are you becoming so interested in what I do?" I snap back but he comes up to me on the stairs**

**"I'm sorry but I'm just worried about you I heard about Kuran killing the PureBloods and I'm just worried."**

**"Thanks for the concern but I take care of myself like usual." **

**"Okay what happened now?"**

**"What?"**

**"You're getting all snappy meaning that you're mad at me. So what did I do now?" **

**"You know what you did!" I push back his shirt and little puncture wounds are on his neck. "Explain this. My punctures aren't this narrow or big!" He rolls his eyes at me annoyed**

**"I don't see why you're over reacting,"**

**"Unless you managed to dis locate your head and bite your neck you have explaining to do!" I yell**

**"Fine Yuki bit me that's it now calm down." He says casually like if I was asking him what he wanted to eat for lunch.**

**"You know how I feel about this! Ugh you know what ever I don't care!" I turn on my heel but he catches my arm.**

**"Now you have some explaining to do, who were you talking to earlier?"**

**I jerk my arm out of his hold**

**"What are you talking about?" I play dumb**

**"You were talking to someone earlier about giving the Guard false info. I heard you and babe your 'whispering' is really loud. Now tell me before I tell Kaien about this and he won't be happy." He threatens **

**"So you're black mailing me now?"**

**He sighs "Akahanna you know that part of my responsibility of being part of the Disciplinary Committee is to report any rumors that can threaten the safety of the Academy to Kaien so please tell me."**

**"I was talking to my dad, he doesn't want to be in the Guard anymore but once when you join your in it for the long run so they think he's on a mission so I have to give them fake info that way we won't blow his cover." I lie and being able to lie on the fly has its advantages and its half true.**

**"Alright sorry I thought you were conspiring something."**

**"Now why would I do that?" I demand **

**"I dunno that's the point." He kisses my cheek then says "I'm sorry I know that annoys you so I'll try to stop I love you."**

**"Love you too now excuse me I have class to get back to." We leave to go our separate ways and I come back to Class like I said.**

**"Alright you guys we need to elect an new Dorm President!" Yuki hollers trying to get all of us on task. I sit on a desk chewing gum while Kaminari braids my hair next to Sara and Maria and everyone else.**

**"Alright write the person's name who you think should be our new president onto your paper then but it in the box. When everyone's done I'll tally the results and you can only vote once." Aido announces and hands everyone paper and pens. I glance at the whiteboard and I'm surprise because I'm one of the candidates for the election. I shrug and write down my vote and turn in Kaminari's and I's vote. After all 20 of us finish he reaches into the box and grabs a marker and does tally notes next to the names.**

**After he finishes he moves to the side and I count the tallies.**

**"Akahanna: 7**

**"Sara: 10**

**"Maria: 2**

**"Yuki: 1**

**Yuki sits in the corner with disbelief written all over her face. Wouldn't blame her, I blow a bubble with my gum pop it with my tongue and jump off of the desk.**

**"Raise your hands if you vote for me," I order and the hands go up so then I continue "your votes go to Yuki." Aido nods erases my name and adds the votes to Yuki.**

**"Same for me," Maria says so her 3 votes go to Yuki meaning that she won and beaten Sara by one vote.**

**"Hey why did you do that Akahanna?" Yuki asks **

**"Because if I won I wouldn't have done it either way and you're the one who would have done the best being President also I can't stand Sara or Maria." I start leaving back for the Moon dorm when she calls out**

**"Thank you!"**

**"Ya whatever." I wave her off. Besides I need all of my attention in order if I don't want this to fall apart at the seams and have people dead like last year.**


	13. Chapter 13: Caught

**13: caught**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Kaminari and I trek up the mountain pass with Spirit's and her horse Blaze's breaths visible in the cold, Spirit snorts as soon as the path's smoothed again and I wouldn't blame her.**

**"I'm sorry I have some pears," her ears turn back to me making me laugh. I look back at Kaminari but she lingers back making Blaze come to a stop. I turn Spirit around to face Kaminari,**

**"What's up Kaminari?" I ask but then she reaches into her saddle and pulls out a pouch,**

**"You tell me," she tosses it to me and I immediately recognize the pouch,**

**"Where did you find this?" I demand**

**"In your drawer, 'member when I asked you for your calculator? Yeah it wasn't there and I found this instead." I glare at her "Who gave you that locket?"**

**"Why did you go through it huh?" I cross my arms over my chest.**

**"Because the thing start glowing! I opened but then the light died so it freaked me out! Akahanna what's going on?!" **

**"My dad gave it to me, c'mon we're going to be late." We trot to the building in silence then we go inside and Dad's there. They never summon him unless if things have gotten that bad. He sits next to Fang and he looks like all the rumors have said. Dark hair that conceals the eyes with shadows underlining his eyes and I recognize the leather cloak that hangs over his shoulders.**

**"Dad!" I run up to hug him he pulls away and barks**

**"Go sit down Akahanna." I gulp and follow his orders and once when everyone's seated he rises.**

**"I've brought something that our little target has left near my property," he waves around a paper with ink on it. "I think you guys should hear what it says," he clears his throat and continues**

* * *

_"Dear Uncle Aketo Ceil,_

_How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Aunt Sakura's funeral but I know things have changed because now you and the Guard so I'm going to cut to the chase._

_I will kill all of the PureBloods even if it means killing anyone who comes in my way. Here is a list of the PureBloods who I plan to kill that are attending the Cross Academy._

_Sara Shirabuki,_

_Maria Kurenia,_

_Kaminari Amaterasu,_

_Akahanna Ceil._

_I will kill them soon so I suggest that you would start trying to stop me because I will for fill my hit list and Uncle, there's a clock plummeting to zero faster on the girls so tick tock…_

_Your nephew,_

_Kaname Kuran."_

* * *

**He finishes then glances at everyone.**

**"I will not permit this so I demand that we take action right now Fang." He slams his hands down in front of the table Fang's seated at. He sighs and pushes Dad off.**

**"Aketo, we're dealing with Kaname Kuran the son of Juri and Haruka we can't act without weighing the options."**

**"And what? Have my daughter die first before we do anything Fang?!" he points at me making me sink into my chair because only if they knew…**

**"Aketo! I am your leader and as head of the Guard I will not act until we know further." Fang's white hair goes flying over his face as Dad and Fang have their faces hover near each other's and I feel the shift in the air and I see the black waves of smoke slither around Dad's frame.**

**"Dad!" I throw myself around him but my skin hisses as the smoke presses around me but I don't care. He pulls me off then looks at Fang with hard eyes,**

**"We'll continue this later." He pulls me away into one of the back rooms and he looks at my arm.**

**"I'm sorry sweetheart," he places his hand over the burns but I shrug.**

**"It's fine, Dad the black smoke what is it?" he sighs**

**"Ah dark family power that I hope wouldn't have awaken in you because it results by the ****_'Fatal Flaw' _****we all have as the Greeks would have described it. For example I hold grudges so whenever someone who I have a grudge with pushes me it comes out and then if it touches the person it can potentially kill them." He summons the smoke and it slithers around his arm like a python and then I see the golden eyes that appear from the head. "Grudges are golden but depending what your Fatal Flaw is determines the color. Summon yours," I try to but it doesn't roll off of me like it did when Rido and I were fighting.**

**"I can't, it only came out when Rido fought me and Mom…" he nods**

**"So I see, anyways Akahanna I think there's something you need to tell me."**

**"About what?"**

**"Akahanna Ceil you've been in contact with Kaname I smell him all over you and I don't like it."**

**"Dad I uh," I confess to him about everything so as soon as I finish he grabs my arm.**

**"And when were you going to tell me about this?! Damn it Akahanna why didn't you think before you went and agreed to help him?! We're PureBloods the people who he wants to kill and don't you think he'd want to kill us the most because we're Ceils?" he grabs my shoulders shouting at me making me scared because the last time he yelled at me was when I was like 13 because I destroyed half of the Estate.**

**"Dad! The letter's fake him and I agreed to give you guys fake information that way things don't turn to the worst, besides I'm a step ahead of him, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go out after you or anyone please just trust me." I hug his neck but he sighs**

**"I don't want you getting hurt you're the only thing I have left and if anything happened to you that be the day my world ends so please be reasonable Akahanna." He pleads making my throat tight.**

**"I will but I need you to trust me," he kisses my forehead then grabs my face.**

**"Go, I'll distract everyone while you escape it's not safe for you here. Fang can be listening to us right now I love you." He goes to the tile wall presses against a square and the wall opens to the outside. I gulp then I step out but then the sound of a gun goes off. I duck, look back and it's Scorcha and Fang with double-barrel shotguns aimed at me and my dad.**

**"Don't let the traitor get away!" I run into the blizzard fleeing for my life avoiding the bullets so I jump onto Spirit's back then pull on her reins hard. She screams and sets off as we run from the Guard who pursue us on horseback.**


	14. Chapter 14: on thin ice

**14: on thin ice**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. By the way the lyrics are part of Breaking Benjamin's Give me a sign so just wanted to clear that up! Tell me whatcha think as usual, back to the story :)

* * *

**I lean against Spirit's back as we run away from the Guard who are hot on our tails.**

**"Scorcha!" Fang yells as they chase after me so I dig my heel against Spirit's side making her go faster but the air near my ear slices as an arrow flies through making me realize that if they can't catch up to me they're going to kill me. I start to worry about Dad but it quickly goes away because another arrow comes at me. I scan for an escape route but there's only one meaning that I won't have many escape options. So I aim for it making Spirit slow down a bit so when Fang and Scorcha catch up to me I redirect Spirit to turn around so I kick out making Scorcha fall out of her saddle onto the snow. Fang turns around and chases after me. We run into the mountains and onto the mountain passes hugging the side of the mountains as the blizzard rips at us. We're barely getting away from Fang and his horse Silence when the pass we're on gets too slick making Spirit fall off bringing me down with her. We free fall then hit the bottom that sloops down and fall down on that. We scream as the snow comes onto us and burry us.**

**I pop out of the snow gasping for air, I look around for Spirit but I don't see her, I look up and don't see any signs of Fang or Silence anywhere. **

**"Spirit!" I yell pushing the snow out of the way as I stand up but it reaches up to my chest, I reach down and I feel something warm so I drop down and wrap my arms around it and pull up. Spirit's head comes up as I cling onto her by her neck so I get her to calm down then we waddle our way out of the snow before the whole Guard resumes the chase. There's a cave so we go inside and lay down exhausted and chests heaving. She gets up and lies next to me curling around me as I shiver.**

**"It's going to be okay," I mumble trying to reassure her but I doubt it because there's a raging blizzard outside and we're drenched to the bone and we have no fire or no way to make one. At this rate we might freeze to death if the Guard doesn't kill us first. I sit up and draw my legs to my chest and sit next to her trying so hard not to cry and give up. I wished that Kaname never made me his accomplish and for what? For the false sense of security and for all of this to happen? That's not even to mention when Zero finds out or Sara and Takuma deicide to make me on their hit list too whatever that they're planning. Is that bad? It's not even a "****_what if_**** Zero finds out" anymore it's a "****_when_**** he finds out."? I place my head on my knees and try to come up with a plan to get us out of here alive. I reach into my pocket and the locket's still there. I open it and press against the secret button that brings up the hologram. **

**"What is it?" he asks so I confess to him and he's mad "Damn it, anyways where are you at?"**

**"I'm in a cave cold, shivering and there's a blizzard outside and the Guard's looking for me,"**

**"Stay where you're at I'll come to you guys as soon as I can try to stay calm." He closes the message and the hologram flickers so I close the locket feeling abandoned. The lyrics to the recent song I'm working on comes to mind,**

**_"I can feel you fallin' away_**

**_No longer the lost, no longer the same_**

**_And I can see you starting to break_**

**_I'll keep you alive_**

**_If you show me the way_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_The scars will remain_**

**_I'm fallin' apart_**

**_Leave me here forever in the dark" _****I clench my fists together waiting for Kaname to get me but as time passes I start to doubt if he's even coming at all. Spirit's ears perk up and turn as she hears something familiar coming towards us. I don't know if that's a good thing or not because she knows a lot of people unfortunately.**

**"Akahanna?" I get up then hide in the shadows, with my gun at hand which makes my hand freeze as the cold metal presses against my skin. I breathe in the scent and the scent of black coffee fills my nose.**

**"It's about bloody time you came." I state angry at Kaname but he smirks.**

**"It's not easy to track your scent, there's a lot of snow that can hide the smell of sugary amber." I roll my eyes as he hands me a blanket so I go over to Spirit and toss it over on her.**

**"Well c'mon let's go before the Guard finds us," Kaname announces so we put our hands together and Spirit's reins in between them then wind rips around us as he teleports us back to the hideout. He takes Sprit to the down floor so she can rest while we go upstairs. He tosses me some of his clothes**

**"Here, while yours get washed and dry and you should shower with hot water." I nod then come out after the hot shower to where he is.**

**"What now?" I ask but he shakes his head.**

**"We can't send you back right away because knowing Kaminari she'll tell Kaien what happened at the Guard meeting if it hasn't spread already."**

**"I agree but you gotta understand I just can't leave-"**

**"Leave Zero either because if not he'll suspect something fishy, you know if we do either one we're walking on very thin ice." I smirk**

**"Well then maybe I can thicken it."**


	15. Chapter 15: Severed Bonds

**15: severed bonds**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Anyways please R&R! (read and review)

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

* * *

**Akahanna hasn't been back from her Guard meeting with Kaminari and it's starting to worry me. Why wouldn't she be back by now? I glance out of the window as the skies melt to grey as the rain clouds roll in casting a dark feeling to everything.**

**"Zero! Come here please!" Kaien calls so I head to his studio and Toga and Kaminari are with him.**

**"What's going on?" I ask as Toga takes a long whip at his cigar and lets it out causing Kaminari to cough.**

**"Well we weren't going to tell you anything but there's no use to keep you in the dark anymore," Toga taps on his cigar then ash falls off in clumps into the ash tray.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand.**

**"The reason why we went in for Yuki was because the Guard had Intel that Kaname's on a killing spree and wants to slaughter all the PureBloods."**

**"So the law we have is that the Guard has to have enough Intel in order for us to able to take action so they sent in Akahanna to become a double spy," Kaminari draws in breath. It hits me why when we were still on Vampire Hunter territory she wouldn't tell me what she was up to. "But it back fired on us,"**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growl but something inside me dies as she gives me the answer**

**"She's working with Kaname betraying the Guard and now they're plotting to kill all the PureBloods and we know who they're targeting next, Sara, Maria, and me."**

**"So now we're going to try two things and they both involve your help," Kaien starts so I prepare myself. "1) you go out and hunt Akahanna and Kaname, (2) we wait until they attack but then kill them both when we have the chance. It's up to you what you want to do Zero. Just remember we don't have a lot of time on our side." I nod then retreat to my room to think things over because either option I take marks the end of life as we knew it.**

**I go to the stables start putting the saddle on when Shadow glances at me then tosses his head into my chest and I scratch him behind his ears. "C'mon lets go and find them," I mount on and we head off to the direction where her scent's coming from. I come to a halt when we're on a cliff that looks over a valley. I look down trying to spot anything as the snow melts but I see one giant figure looking up at us. I squint and I see that it's two and it takes off like a horse and rider would. I click my tongue and we chase the figures.**

**"Akahanna wait!" I call as I recognize her horse and figure. She gets Spirit to a stop then they turn around.**

**"Zero, you shouldn't be here," she slides off of the saddle so I do the same and we stand in front of each other.**

**"What's going on Akahanna?" I want to hear it from her but she doesn't say anything, "Aka-" she stops me**

**"I've chosen and it's not you," I take a step back**

**"Bullshit, Akahanna." I take steps forward closing the space between us but she evades me.**

**"Please just that things have changed Zero this is your warning to sever the bonds we have together because things will never be the same." She looks down making her bangs hover over her face,**

**"So who did you choose then?" I clench my hands together trying to push back the urge to grab her shoulders make her look at me straight into the eyes and kiss her until we can't breathe and just love her there right there and etc.**

**"Goodbye Zero, you have been warn; if you go after me Zero I will not hesitate to kill you," she threatens then she turns on her heel and walks back to Spirit. She turns her around and Shadow whines as Spirit starts prancing in place. I get onto Shadow then Akahanna barks**

**"If you follow me right now I will kill you Zero Kiryu, just turn back now forget about me and Yuki or Maria will love you better than I ever could," her voice breaks then she turns around then sprints away leaving me in her wake. I watch her leave then get the salty taste in my throat of tears but I head off in the other direction. I get off of Shadow grabs his reins then we wonder through the woods without a direction or anything because I know I should have gone after her let her fight me and etc. but I can't. If I did go after her I wouldn't be able to pull away after if anything did happen and it's what I get for not finally choosing her. We stop then I look up but see figures looming around the valleys making me on edge. I click my tongue and Shadow comes next to me so I mount on and we silently leave before they notice me.**

**I hang my head as we trot back to the Academy grounds so I look up and Kaminari, Toga, and Kaien wait for me.**

**"How did it go?" Toga questions while I slide off of the saddle nearly falling off. "Hey you okay?" he asks as I stumble a bit.**

**"No, I don't feel all  
too good," I cover my mouth as I cough because I really don't. I drop to my knees as the coughs come onto me again so Toga and Kaien hover over me while Kaminari lingers behind them.**

**"Zero!" Kaien calls as I gasp for air. "Kaminari! Go make him a blood tablet now!" he orders I hear her leave but as soon as she does I fall onto my back unable to open my eyes as they roll in their sockets, I hear Shadow's scream and Toga and Kaien calling my name trying to get me to stay awake but then they eventually fade out.**


	16. Chapter 16: The War has begun

**16: the war has begun**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R!

* * *

**I land back at the hideout. I crash into the building trying so hard not to cry or even think about it because if I do I'll break into thousands of little pieces and won't be the same ever again. I step on the little switch that activates the secret door to the secret floor between the floors of the house. I open so I head down into my room but as I pass by the main room that branches off to the other rooms Kaname looks at me from whatever he was looking at.**

**"Hey, you okay?" He asks but I don't say anything and reach my door swinging it open and throwing it closed behind me. I put the lock on and lay down trying to recompose myself but I fall miserably when the first tears slide out of my eyes. I let them roll down without letting my cries to escape my throat.**

**"Akahanna open up," Kaname pleads as he knocks but I don't say anything. There's the sound of the lock being picked at and then the door hinges cringe as he enters. He sits at the foot of my bed and pats my ankle. "Aka," he starts but I bury my face into my pillow to muffle my sobs. He sits next to me so I put my head on his lap while he pets my hair.**

**"You broke up with Kiryu?" He asks making me nod. "So I see, well if you want leave, go back to the Academy."**

**"For what?" I ask my voice feeling raspy. "The only reason why I'm rallying with you is because to protect him, Dad and the rest of my love ones Kaname."**

**"I know," we don't say anything for a while enjoying the silence because we both know that I'm the glue that's keeping his plan all together and he can't control me anymore; I'm a double edged blade to him that if he doesn't use me rihgt I'll hurt him.**

**"C'mon we're about to do our first strike against Vampire Society starting out with the Senate." I sit up with my hair falling over the side of my head and study him.**

**"How?" he smirks**

**"Kill one of the heads in front of everyone while they're at their meeting dicussing how to get rid of us, oh the irnoy." he chuckles to himself but I roll my eyes at him. He tells me what we're going to do so once when that's over we get outselves ready.**

**I put on my leather with metallic parts to protect my torso, then pull up my tights, and tighten my the arm protectors to protect them from any swords. He waits for me so once when I reach him he grabs my wrist and the familiar rush of the winds ripping around us.**

**We land outside of the new Senate hall so I tie my hair into a quick high ponytail and we run silently through the maze of corridors. He stops and puts his arm out to the side making me come to a halt. I nod, so I concetrate and melt into a shadow then slide into the room; I spot the target and he's in the middle talking to everyone to see what they plan to do with us so I fly over to him and lash out with my dagger. It looks like a blur of black ripping through the air knocking the target down. He screams as I slam him onto the floor and Kaname finishes the job. He rises from the floor and stands in front of everyone revealing that he's bold enough to attack the heart of the Society directly. I stand next to him and conceal my face with the shadows I purposly bring out.**

**"Kaname Kuran!" the leader of the Senate Ruka's uncle yells furious with him. His nostrils inflate as he breathes in my scent but he cringes his nose. "Who the hell is with him?" he looks at everyone else but then Kaname speaks**

**"Lord Souen I'm afraid our time has ran out, until the next time..." we disappear instantly then escape into the corridors before they catch on that our disppearing act only travels a short distance. Our feet slam against the floors but then you hear the yells of people behind us**

**"Don't let them escape! I want to kill them myself!" So we run harder. Kaname throws open a door so after we exit I send ice to form around the floor so the vampires run to catch us but slip on the ice buying us time. We escape unharmed and make it to the Hideout.**

**A couple hours later I see Kaname studying something so I ask "What is it " he shows me and it's an article that reads _"Fatal Dou, the two faces of the coin." _What the Hell? I read the article that has a picture of Kaname, and I on it like if it was a mirror image but the mirror's been cracked between us.**

_**"Kaname Kuran has attacked the Senate confirming the rumors the Guard has heard so war has been declared against this deadly PureBlood. The Guard has also revealed that Akahanna Ceil and Aketo Ceil might be aiding Kaname so Aketo has been token into custody by the Senate so his trial will be held in two weeks from today. The Senate alerts that no vampire of any class to interfere with the man hunt or take them on. The Senate will be questioning the lovers of Ceil and Kuran, Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran/Cross. Also please keep an ear out for any information regarding the criminals. The Senate will keep you posted on any new news regarding the criminals."**_


	17. Chapter 17: Rescuing the convicted

17: Rescuing the convicted

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

* * *

**The next couple of days after Akahanna broke up with me have been hell and there's been a hollow feeling that's been eating at my chest so Kaien and Toga are making me to take it easy because my health hasn't really been improving like it should be.**

**So Toga took me to the docs that Vampire Hunter Ass. has to check on me to see what's causing my symptoms. I sit on the bench without my shirt on as the doc puts his thing that they use to hear your breathing with on my back making me breathe. He sighs then looks at Toga**

**"I don't find anything unusual with him, everything seems normal." Toga seems frustrated because well what's really going on with me? **

**"Well do you think that he'll be able to carry on his usual routines at Cross?" the doc makes a clicking noise with his mouth**

**"I'm going to be honest, I have no idea because you said he passed out after he came back from a search right?" he nods then the doc looks at me "Hey I haven't seen your girlfriend around how is she?" I look down then he realizes what happened. "I think I know what's causing your health to get bad," I look at him. "You got used to her PureBlood presence so your health would be more stable but since she left it triggered a reaction without it. In other words her presence is a drug to your body making it rely on it but like when a drug addict doesn't take its usual dose the body takes a turn for the worst. Just give it some days and you should be fine." the appointment ends so we head back to the Academy.**

**I try taking a nap but for some reason whenever I'm about to drift off to sleep something in the back of my mind wakes me up screaming _"WAKE UP SHE'S DYING!" _but who is she? My door clicks open so I look at the person and it's Kaien. He closes the door behind him and pulls up a chair next to my bed.**

**"What's up?" I wince as I prop my upper torso off of the bed with my elbows. He pushes his glasses back making them catch some of the light and bouncing it off. He reaches into his jacket and hands me a paper then says**

**"You need to read this," I glance at the words skim reading it but I have to read it like 6 times before it sets in.**

**"What is Vampire Hunter Ass. going to do President?" I ask but he shrugs**

**"So far as long as they don't attack us we'll stay neutral. I've known the Kurans and Ceils for a while and I don't plan to kill them;"**

**"So what happens when they Kill Kaminari? And Sara? And Maria? And Yuki? You're going to let them get away with it?" I snap pissed off.**

**"Don't question my decisions Zero, now get some rest because the Senate is requesting you for questioning;" he leaves so I manage to take a nap before they question me.**

**Toga, and I end up in front of the Senate's new building as the car pulls away. "Whoa." we stare in awe because it's even bigger than the old one Kaname destroyed 2 years ago.**

**"Ready?" he asks so I reply**

**"Ready as I ever will be." then we enter, the PureBloods/Senate members escort us into a small room where the Guard leader Fang and his 2nd in command person who I believe is Scorcha from what Akahanna has told me. We sit down where Lord Souen and Fang are sitting across from us.**

**"You must be Toga," Fang glances at Toga making him nod. ****"That eye must have been the eye that Amber must have stolen from you." I look at him but all he does is calmly nod in response.**

**"She was one little criminal anyways we're here to give you what you want please don't bring my personal life into this Fang." Fang nods then redirects his attention towards me**

**"Did you know that Akahanna was plotting with Kaname and you need to be brutality honest because if not we'll do the same thing we did with Aketo to you." And right on cue Scorcha emerges from the corner revealing that Aketo was in here but he's bounded by chains wrapped around him and cuts and bruises cover his exposed skin. He sees me then yells out**

**"Be honest with them boy!" Scorcha glares at him then the chains glow bright orange as the scent of something burning fill the air. Aketo winces as the chains burn into him.**

**"That's enough Scorcha." Fang glares at her so she stops but Aketo falls face first to the ground. I immediately get out of my chair making it fly backwards and go to him. I get him upright but the chains burn my hand a little bit then I glare at Fang.**

**"If you don't release him I wont answer nothing," Fang laughs**

**"No can do." then Toga's voice booms into the air**

**"Senate Laws section 5 volume 6 paragraph 13 line 10, it states that until a Vampire meets his trial no brutal treatment will be given and his safety is the top priority and Vampire Hunter Ass. is allowed to intervene and take the convicted into their custody. And as Vice President I will take Aketo Ceil into Vampire Hunter Association's custody." Fang looks at Souen then he nods**

**"He's right hand him over," Scorcha hands over Aketo into Toga's hands so they start the questioning and once when the session is over we leave as quickly as we can before they realize that the guideline Toga used isn't valid anymore. We get into the car and drive away as fast as we can before they catch on. **

**Aketo looks down at his arms as I cut off the last segment of his chains off. He rolls up his sleeves and there's these really nasty burns making them look like a sleeve tattoo.**

**"Thank you," Toga just nods as he drives us back to the Academy. "I just want to know one thing though, why did you save me? I thought that you hated me Yagari?" he sighs**

**"I prefer you to be able to enjoy your stolen freedom before your trial." Aketo snorts**

**"Why? Both of my wives are dead and my daughter has turn into a criminal trying to protect me and there's nothing left for me," I just don't reply back because from the one year I learned from Akahanna you don't ask her family about their lives.**

**Aketo, Toga and I are in Kaien's studio seeing if we can possibly hide Aketo in the Academy so he agrees for now. **

**"Zero can you show him where he'll be staying in please?" I nod then open the door for him**

**"This way sir," then show him his room.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fatal Flaw and D-Day

18: Fatal Flaw and D-Day

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**It's been a week since I became Kaname's accomplice and killing PureBloods with him. We've been named the Senate's most wanted criminals and they've ambushed us before after we finish committing crimes but as usual we manage to get away. I heard that Dad's been rescued from the Senate/Guard and token into the Academy but he managed to tell me that he's already back into the Ceil Estate so if I want to come back from my killing spree that he's there for me. You have not idea how relieved I am because I thought that they were going to kill him and that I would have to go into the Senate and take them on to save him in a desperate attempt.**

* * *

_**I'm in dark water so dark that I can barely see what's in front of me but as I sink I'm outlined in a neon purple-ish color. I sink ever so slowly and the water lightens showing there are silhouettes in the water, Kaname, Takuma, Kaminari and Yuki. Then Zero hovers on top of me so I just stare not sure of what to do when he draws out his Bloody Rose gun then he mumbles something and slams the gun straight down on my stomach. I gasp with giant bubbles escaping from my mouth then I choke on the water my hands instinctively going for my throat in a vain attempt to save my life. I close my eyes and further sink down to the water's bottom but as I drift I hear something**_

_**"**__**Idiotic girl! Thinking that he'd be waiting for when this would all be over!**__**" I feel something break the water near me, and the thing's fast. **_

_**"Did you really think that I wouldn't ask for your help Akahanna?"**__** Kaname's voice travels through the water but it sounds slurry.**_

_**"**__**Why? Why are you doing this to me?**__**" Zero's voice pleads but it's drowned out by Kaminari's**_

_**"Akahanna I thought that you wouldn't hurt me, you were my best friend how can you do this to me?!"**__** she sounds hateful but then the first voice goes at it again**_

_**"**__**You see? all the things you thought that would protect your loved ones are only hurting them! Look at Aketo, he didn't do anything and he's been tortured to the point that he almost died if Vampire Hunter Association hadn't intervened!**__**"**_

_**"**__**I actually thought that I had a chance with you Akahanna and I never wanted to hurt you but because of my kindness you hurt me!**__**" Takuma screams and then Yuki goes**_

**"****_I just wanted to make amends with you because we didn't start on a goods note but this is what I get?! You and my lover out to get me?!_****" ****_and the first voice screams out in a demonic voice_**

**_"_****_Everyone's in a game! A hunting game to see who will kill who first! in this game the Hunter can easily become the hunted! And if they don't kill you off I will!_****_" Then something lunges out at me through the water~_**

* * *

**I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs as I shoot myself upright and try getting my breathing under control. Kaname storms into my room**

**"What happened?! I heard you screaming and thought someone was killing you!" he states but I shake my head still dazed**

**"I-I'm fine, sorry just was having a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up." I mumble but he sits at the foot of my bed.**

**"What was it?" I describe it to him but all he does is nod**

**"I guess we know what your '_Fatal Flaw'_ is now," I glance at him confused. ****"It's guilt, because you try saving everyone but when they start getting hurt you think it's because of your fault and you try making things better even if it means throwing your life away at the process. You're a Martyr, you always believe that you can save others despite if it means no personal gain for you. That's what I loved about you Akahanna when we dated but that doesn't matter now. You have to learn how to deal with your guilt because it'll kill you if you don't." **

**I gulp because I don't even want to talk about it and it makes sense when the first time the black smoke rolled off of me when I was fighting Rido. I had so much guilt, not telling Kaien or Kaname that he was at the Academy, from everything with Zero, and Takuma's confession how I didn't feel the same and making him suffer by willingly telling him everything with Zero oblivious that he loved me.**

**"Look I don't want to sound rude but we're attacking Sara so be ready," he stands up when I call out**

**"At the Academy?"**

**"Yes now get ready."**

**We stand in front of the Academy's gates, Kaname draws his sword so I push my cloak behind my holster making the Bloody Rose guns easy to use for later. He looks at me,**

**"Ready?" I push my headband back and nod.**

**"Let's go." We head in. We're running when he suddenly stops and puts his arm out.**

**"Something's off," he states and he glances around but our attention perks up as there's a strange howling noise. We look up at and something's plummeting down on us so get out of the way. It's Aido, he stands up from his crouching position and glares at us.**

**"You two shouldn't have showed up." he says flatly making Kaname chuckle**

**"I see that you hesitated to kill us," Aido turns his head towards Kaname**

**"Because I'm giving you your warning, turn around if not I will have to kill you both and I don't want to because you both mean a lot to me." Kaname keeps Aido's attention off of me then he gives a slight nod. I understand what he means and I take off towards the Moon Dorm.**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares are dreams too

19: Nightmares are dreams too.

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. (R&R!)

* * *

**I sprint over to the Moon Dorm with my feet slamming against the cement making loud "Clang!" noises but it doesn't discourage me. they already know that we're hear so the element of surprise wont help us anymore. I'm at the Moon Dorm's gates when I draw my Bloody Rose gun up to block Kaminari's attack.**

**"Get out of the way Kaminari." I demand as I push her off of me. She lowers her sword and answers**

**"No, I wont let you kill my fellow classmates no matter what they've done Akahanna." she stands on guard.**

**"If you don't move I'll force my way past you Kaminari." I threaten but she raises her sword then says**

**"I'd like to see you try." she charges at me so I pivot at the last second catching her off guard then slam the butt of the gun into her exposed back. She makes a choking sound then staggers a bit. she turns around coming back at me when I jump into the air evading her swipe at my feet but in the split second I'm in the air she round house kicks me landing it on my neck making me fly into the ground. I roll but eventually come to a halt. I get back up and reach into the bag on my holster and draw out shurikens (Japanese throwing stars) and fling them at her. She blocks them with her sword so then I pull out a little ball about the size of a standard marble and throw it at her. Smoke explodes from the ball making a thick smoke wall between us so in the diversion I run off to the Moon Dorm. **

**I throw open the door and climb up the stairs tracking down Sara's scent. It leads me to the roof where Yuki, Sara, Takuma, and Zero are escaping. I pull out the Bloody Rose gun and aim at Sara then pull back the trigger. It howls through the air as it rips it apart speeding towards her but Zero pushes her out of the way and they all duck. They look back and notice that it's me.**

**"Hmph, I didn't think you and Kaname would be so bold to attack us at the Academy Akahanna." Sara starts as we're at a stand off. I advance slowly with both guns in each hand aiming at them.**

**"Make any sudden moves and I swear I will blow your fucking brains out." I threaten then pull back the hammer on the guns making a clicking sound so they know that I'm dead serious. Yuki moves so I aim the gun at her and shoot at the air near her ear. Her eyes grow huge then she raises her hands into the air as a sign of defeat. I put my attention back to Sara.**

**"You have a minute to explain why you and Takuma were contaminating the Blood Tablets and rigging them." I blurt out making her laugh.**

**"So I see that you caught on that they were rigged with my mind control powers. No wonder I wasn't able to get through you." she says in a casual voice.**

**"I figured something was up so that's why I didn't drink any of the new ones _'Dream X'. _Is it that's why Takuma has been under your little spell and following your ever whim? You feed him the first _Dream X_ tablets that were so concentrated with the mind control serum that he virtually became your slave tricking him to get his family to produce the new tablets and to distribute them. I noticed that when Zero and I received the new tablets that it had an effect on Zero's reaction time so I didn't take them and survived by sucking the red off of things. So you managed to get everyone here at the Moon Dorm against Yuki by using the tablets because everyone's a Aristocrat (Not a PureBlood but child of a PureBlood and a human) they're defenseless against a PureBlood's powers allowing you to go un detected for so long."**

**"Clever as ever Akahanna but you see I knew someone would eventually catch on so I'll draw my trump card now. ZERO! TAKUMA! Kill her!" she orders then Takuma charges but Zero grips onto his head.**

**"I can't... Argh!" he yells as he's battling something within him but then I feel a slash to my face. I pull back and then grip onto my cheek that bleeds from the slice Takuma gave me with his Japanese sword. I ignore it then we go at each other. He strikes at my face but I arch my back as I evade the attack like in the Matrix then I come up and kick out, he draws up his sword blocking my kick but I press harder until his block shatters and he's on the ground. I crouch over him pick up his wrist then mumble**

**"I'm sorry." I clamp down making him scream in agony as I absorb the serum out of his blood. Once when i finish I hunch over onto all fours and spit it out, it drips out of the corner of my mouth forming a neon green puddle. I swipe my mouth with my sleeve and look at Sara.**

**"I will make you regret doing this to Zero and Takuma." I get back up on my feet then look at Zero. I sprint towards him closing the space between us when all over a sudden I fell something go into my head like if it was crawling it's way into my brain through my ears. I make a shocked noise and I stand there motionless. The world fuzzes a bit and the sound of a dog whistle irritates my ears making me cover them with my hands in a vain attempt but Zero, Sara and Yuki glitch like in a old video game and Sara's voice ranges in different pitches as she talks**

**"_If you thought that I would be defeated so easily you were dead wrong. Sweet dreams or should I say sweet NIGHTMARES."_**


	20. Chapter 20: Motives

**20: Motives**

I don't own VK and it belongs its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NR13. (the motive in here is why I think Kaname wants to kill everyone and in the manga so far hasn't said why because Hino Matsuri [author to _Vampire Knight]_ takes forever to write new chapters! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter so R&R!

* * *

_**They disappear as if they were dust in a wind current and then I cover my ears as the dog whistle intensifies screaming as my ear drums threaten to burst any second from the intensity of the pitches. I open my eyes then I take a step back spooked from the beast that's on front of me.**_

_**It looks demonic with its human-ish face and it's lion body and huge wings extended to their full wing span that are outlined with horns as it growls with its red eyes radiating a deadly aura onto its mane. I try to slowly take steps away from it when it roars sending winds that tear up the roof materials straight off and flinging them away into the red sky. I cover myself with my forearms trying to prevent the winds from ripping my face off but then something from behind attacks me knocking me straight onto my face as it rips apart my back. I scream out then I realize that the beast that was in front of me before isn't there so I try to look back and it's the thing shredding up my back into ribbons so then I swing my arms back trying to get its mouth from mauling me when everything turns into negative and things begin to dissolve right before my eyes.**_

* * *

**I come back to the real world trying to catch my breath then I notice that I'm sitting down against the wall with Takuma, Aido, Akatsuski and Ruka hovering over me. I wince as I try to reposition myself into a better position then ask**

**"What happened to me?" I grab the side of my face then remember that Takuma sliced my cheek earlier. Ruka swallows then starts**

**"I heard some gun shots so I got you under one of my illusions thinking that you were trying to kill Yuki and Takuma then he explained to me what happened and how I let Sara get away. I'm so sorry." she apologizes so I wave it off then I glance at Takuma.**

**"Why didn't you go after Sara to help her?" I ask but he shrugs**

**"I don't know. C'mon," he gets me up then all 4 of us head over to Vampire Hunter grounds were the battle continues with Kaname tracking down Sara. We make it and then Kaname's confronted by Zero so we watch from the side**

**"Get out of the way Kiryu." Kuran barks as he twirls the sword in his hands meaning that he's serious. Zero does the same expect with Bloody Rose guns catching the light and bouncing it off.**

**"You took everything away from me, my life, my brother, my pride!" he attacks Kaname bring the guns down with his arm on his head but Kaname evades the attack so Zero turns around and strikes out with a kick. "Worst of all my girlfriend! And all for what?! Just because you decided to go on a killing spree!" he misses but then Kaname mumbles**

**"I'm tired of you, it's time to die." he raises the sword over Zero's head so despite myself I scream then go to him trying to take the blunt of the attack myself when I'm beaten to it.**

**"_RUKA!_" we all scream is despair as Ruka took the blow with the sword entering her abdomen and poking the point out of her back narrowly missing Zero. She chokes out blood then grabs the blade with her hands and pulls the sword out as her hands bloody up the blade. We all go to her side when she drops to the floor.**

**"_RUKA!_" Akatsuski yells as he holds her trying to keep her awake but she smiles**

**"It's okay Akatsuski..." her voice wavers a bit on the last syllable of his name.**

**"Why?!" he demands but then she smiles again**

**"I don't know, my body moved on its own at least I finally proved to Kaname that I'm worth something." Akatsuski bites his lip making it bleed then kisses her so that way she has a chance of surviving the attack. I peel my eyes away when Aido screams at me**

**"You're a PureBlood aren't you?! Save her!"**

**"I can't. my abilities aren't in that area if Yuki was here she might be able but you need to go to her to make sure nothing happens to her!" I command so he nods and disappears. I look at Takuma then nod**

**"Let's go." he nods then we leave to where Sara and Kaname's scents blend together leaving Zero behind us. I glance back at him but he's not looking at me so I turn around and press harder to the scene.**

**"Any last words?" Kaname asks as he holds the sword's edge against Sara's neck. she looks terrified but demands**

**"Why?! Why do this all for her?!" he smiles wickedly**

**"Goodbye Sara." with a flick of his wrist Sara's decapitated and her head rolls onto the floor like a soccer ball. Takuma hurls into the trash can then once when he finishes he wipes his mouth with his sleeve then closes the door to the room all 3 of us are in.**

**"I want to join you." he states but we look at him funny**

**"Why?" Kaname asks as he circles around him.**

**"Because the Academy will be closed, I will have nowhere to go and you guys need me if you want the Senate and the Guard off of your trails." he answers but then he looks at me "Also because I know Akahanna needs me more than you because I can keep her father alive with Kaminari." that catches my attention so I glance at Kaname. He nods then goes**

**"Fine but we're fighting up against PureBloods so you wont be able to kill them with us. You saw how much trouble we went through just to kill her." he points at Sara's dead body**

**"I understand and let's go." we agree then flee back to the hideout before everyone catches on what's happening.**

**I'm in my room bandaging up the cut on my cheek when the door opens to my room. It's Takuma and Kaname so I glare at them. ****"What is it?" I ask as I continue my work in the mirror when Kaname starts**

**"I'm going to tell you my real motives for all of this." then I stop with my full attention on him. He closes his eyes, swallows and continues. "As you guys may have known that my family has been royalty before we were overthrown by the PureBloods in the rebellion and the Senate took over but that's not the reason why I'm doing this. The Senate acclaims to be interested in everyone's protection as their number one priority but really all they're doing is protecting themselves and plan to plunge the Vampire Society and Vampire Hunter Ass. into war that will kill of the humans so that way we can dominate the world but I don't want that. Humans and Vampires need each other to exist so my killing the PureBloods Vampire Society will have to eventually trust the humans instead of looking at them as enemies and the Senate will crumble. We can't exist if we continue to deny the reality we live so that's why I want to destroy all of the PureBloods because of us we will die that's my true motives."**


	21. Chapter 21: After

**21: After**

I don't own VK and its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**After he finishes telling us he leaves because he has things to do so leaving Takuma and I alone in my room. I try to ignore him while I finish putting the bandage on when he comes up to me.**

**"So what's the real reason why you're siding with us? I know that the excuse you used isn't the real reason I know you that much." I cross my arms over my chest and look at him.**

**"Ha so you know then." He pretty much inches closer to me to the point that his faces in mine.**

**"Because of me?" I ask then he nods.**

**"I know that I don't compare to Zero I know that you still love him and he claims to love you but if he really did then would he have done all of the things he did to you? Make you shed so many tears that you couldn't take it anymore? That's not what a relationship should be Akahanna." He grabs the side of my face then runs his thumb over the cut. My eyes drop because I know that he's right but I just don't know.**

**"You don't understand Takuma." I look back at him but he offers a small smile.**

**"You know that we're not supposed to call each other by our first names unless if we're in an intimate relationship." He points out by pulling me closer to him to the point that I'm up against his chest. Something in me stirs**

**"Then why would you always call me by my first name and not Ceil?" I dare but his smile widens**

**"Because I always wanted to be something more to you." He kisses me like the first time but this time he doesn't pull back but then he deepens it by pulling me more up against him as if he's afraid that I'll slip away. I pull his face towards me when his tongue slides into my mouth pushing me against the wall so once when I'm cornered his hands slide from my the small of my back to my shoulders tracing my body's curves. My hands run down his chest taking off his jacket but as soon as its off he stops then whispers into my ear**

**"I noticed that you recently started calling me by my first name before I confessed to you and when we were back at the Academy so tell me Akahanna, have your feelings changed towards me?" He looks at me then I see that he's wearing a tight black shirt that outline his chest and torso that are sketched with muscles making goose bumps race over my skin. "I'm waiting," he teases but I push him off playfully.**

**"You're so full of yourself you know that right?" I laugh making him smirk so we sit down on the couch getting the laptops started so we can check on what the Senate posted online because Sara's death's all over the Vampire Society News on TV.**

**I push the screen down while the laptop loads so I glance over at Takuma.**

**"You have anything yet?" I ask but he shakes his head.**

**"No, my account isn't working meaning that they're catching on that I'm with you guys." I nod opening the screen back up once when the laptop dings meaning its done. I type in the Senate's website and click on the recent article that appears on the list.**

**"Look at this," I motion him to look so he leans over and we read the article**

"_Takuma Ichjio has disappeared after the slaughter of Sara Shirabuki and based on witnesses at the scene he was last seen entering the same room where Sara was found slaughtered so the Guard was sent to investigate and they've confirmed that he has left with Kaname and Akahanna after they killed Sara. Questions arise more than answers; why didn't they kill Kaminari Amaterasu when they had the chance? Why didn't they also kill Yuki Kuran? The Senate has also declared that Takuma has been captured/went missing so now the Senate, the Guard, and Vampire Hunter Association have joined forces to capture the deadly criminals. The man hunt will start soon; Aketo Ceil has been cleared as a suspect because evidence has shown that he had no involvement with the slaughtering. The real question is will Kaname Kuran and Akahanna Ceil be captured in time before they murder everyone?_"

**"Why aren't they suspecting that I've joined forces with you guys?" Takuma questions but I shrug**

**"Maybe they suspect that you're not helping us because your family has been in the Senate ever since it was created but yet again they might know but just want you to become a double spy so that way they can track our movements and try to intervene before anything happens." I reason**

**"True but if that was really the case they would have contacted me by now don't you think?"**

**"You're right but knowing Fang and Kaien they want to catch us off guard to contact you once when we get comfortable with you being our accomplice." I sit back in my chair thinking like how Fang would if I was in his shoes.**

**"But knowing Kaien he would have tried to resort this as soon as possible because he cares about all 3 of us so this isn't making any sense." that's when it hits me straight across the face**

**"What if Kaien isn't allowed to take any action because of that reason? Because they know he'll be thinking with his emotions at heart so they prohibited him and replaced him?" He's about to say something when Kaname storms in.**

**"They sent out Yuki and Zero to hunt us down. I tracked their scents heading towards the old Kuran Mansion so Akahanna I need you to make an appearance to draw their attention away from their because if they set up their we're at a disadvantage. They'll be able to find our scents from there. Hurry!" I stand up to get ready when Takuma whines out**

**"Let me go with her! I want to help!"**

**Kaname shakes his head, "I'm sorry but I need you to help me to look out for other hideouts if anything goes wrong; besides you're an Aristocrat I can't risk sending you going up against a Vampire Hunter and a PureBlood, Akahanna can take them on now get going!" he says the last part to me so I gear up, put on Kaname's trench coat that's encased with his scent and sprint over to the Kuran Mansion.**


	22. Chapter 22: Offically Enemies

**22: Officially enemies**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR!3

* * *

**I come onto the house Kaname and her used to live so I camp out there waiting for her and whoever she's with. I managed to set up traps and get a sniper set up then I take cover over the balcony that oversees the main entrance and since she and Zero are coming down wind (meaning the wind's pushing their scent on me and camouflaging mine so I can smell them before they can smell me; they have to be literally right on my to realize that I'm there and the reason why I have Kaname's trench coat on so if that happens they think that it's him and wont suspect me there. The element of surprise is in my favor) I know that they're going through this entrance. They're coming closer so I pull out my locket and click a button so I speak into it,**

**"Targets confirmed, stand by." I click the button again so it sends to Kaname then I re take my position when the door cringes open.**

**"You know everything was orchestrated between us right?" Zero and Yuki walk in so my finger tightens a bit around the trigger. She stops and she has short hair again, it looks better if you ask me.**

**"I smell Kaname here..." She turns around so at that moment I pull the trigger. Zero must have sensed something because he pushes her out of the way. He pulls out his gun and shoots at me. I roll out of the way so I take cover behind the wall and pull the latch down. A net falls on him pulling him down.**

**"Why don't you come and fight me?!" He demands but I don't dare to show myself because I'm battling tears.**

**Yuki's on the move so I silently run into one of the other hallways and hide in the shadows with a Bloody Rose gun at hand. She stumbles across the sniper and calls out**

**"Why would Kaname have a anti-vampire sniper?! I thought he couldn't use them?! And didn't the Mother Metal go berserk?!" (the Mother Metal is the main supply source where Vampire Hunter Ass. would infuse their guns with so that way they can kill all types of Vampire. But after the attack at the Vampire Hunter grounds the Mother Metal went berserk meaning that it became useless handicapping the Association.)**

**Zero manages to untangle himself from the net and comes to investigate so I concentrate and I melt my scent that way he can't sense me. They get closer to me so I manage to do what Kaminari said then the shadows come to my advantage. They hover in front of me so I point to the lights and they fly over to them making the whole place fall into darkness. They can't see me but I can.**

**"What the hell happened?!" He yells trying to find a light switch. So I lunge out, I knock him to the ground trying to confuse him but then I feel a slash on my arm. I don't scream so I fall back and I feel the effect of the Artemis Rod kicking in. Damn it,**

**He stands up then he sniffles the air as electricity jolts around my arm that was slashed bleeds onto the floor immediately revealing who's there and he closes his eyes.**

**"Akahanna!" He reaches out for me. But I take off and run up the other staircase that leads to the other floors so as he chases me I activate all of the traps behind me but he manages to stay hot on my tail so as I run by I grab the Chinese Cross-Bow (they're smaller than the tradition/famous European ones but they're a lot faster and load in quicker but aren't as deadly as the European ones) that I had stashed up here and load it, turn my torso back and let to arrow escape the loading dock of the bow. He narrowly dodges the arrow so I run up the other staircase that leads to the third floor making him follow me in my wake. I grab onto my arm trying to stop the bleeding because that's what he's following.**

**I hit a dead-end so there's a window so I climb out and start running on the roof. He climbs out and does the same.**

**"Akahanna!" He calls trying to make me stop but I come to an abrut halt as I approach the edge but I nearly fall off as I realize that in my haste I could have quiet frankly fall off like how in the Willie E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons he would literally run off of the cliffs. I turn around and he's still coming at me. He stops when there's a good distance between us about 5 feet.**

**"Stop! Please Akahanna don't go!" He yells as he points a Bloody Rose gun to my head with his finger tightening around the trigger, I shake my head as I grab on to my arm harder trying to use the pressure as a tourniquet. **

**"You already chose your side and I chose mine!" I answer while my blood drips out of my fingers onto the roof. He points to my arm**

**"And die for Kaname's sake?"**

**"Whatever it takes until I can finally find peace again and if I help him he won't kill me or my father that's why I'm helping him!" I confess.**

**"But watch Kaminari and everyone die?"**

**"He won't get her,"**

**"How are you so sure?" He inches closer to me. I glance behind me and its a long way down.**

**"Zero don't get any closer!" I order as I set one foot behind me, looks like I got cornered. Damn it!**

**"Why not? I can't lose you," he lowers the gun and his answer makes my body sting but I look at him with a cold experession**

**"If you do I'll jump." I threaten because first rule of a Hunter and Guard:**

_**Never be captured even if it means death.**_

**"And drop to your death?" he questions and his eyes look sad then he plays the face that he knows gets me all the time.**

**I look down then blurt out so that way he knows my answer "The first rule of being a Hunter," I look back at him,**

**_"Never be captured even if it means death."_ We say in unison then he nods understanding that I'm serious.**

**"Please," he reaches out for me closing the space between us. I look back then I jump off.**


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets revealed

23: Secrets revealed

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**As I fall I reach out for a ledge then grab it as I hang by one arm because the arm I was lashed at isn't responding as fast anymore. I send a shadow to become my clone then have it sprawled over the ground like how Dmitry was when he died with blood oozing out of the body. I hold onto my breath as Zero literally stands right above me looking at the fake me that's dead. I bite onto my lip as I try hang on and not scream, Zero howls in frustration and sorrow then leaves so once when I see Yuki and him disappear into the woods I lower myself into the window and throw myself against the wall as I slide down sitting and scream out in pain.**

**I wince as my arm starts going numb so I reach for my belt pull out my dagger then brace myself. I slowly get the blade near the cut then begin the painful process of picking out the lightning shards from the wound. I get the majority of the shards out that still jolt around my arm but I reach out for the locket then contact Kaname.**

**"Mission success..." I confirm to him as soon as his hologram appears so then my eyes roll to the back of my head and I fall over to my side. I only hear **

**"****_Akahanna!_****" as I struggle to keep myself awake but then the whole world fades off to black.**

**Later I manage to get my eyes to open then I see that Takuma and Kaname are in my room. I sit up then ask**

**"What happened to me?" Takuma sits on my bed next to me then looks at my arm**

**"You got attacked by the Artemis Rod so you passed out so we went to get you before you bleed yourself to death." He scans his eyes over the bandages checking for something then Kaname speaks**

**"You wouldn't have survived if you didn't take the majority of the shards out, that's why I loathe the Artemis Rod, it slows down our abilities to recover making our bodies shut down. Well I'll leave you two be because Ichjio looks like he wants to say something to you in private." He stands up then offers a small smile, "I'm really glad that you didn't die Akahanna;" he leaves abruptly then Takuma looks back at me.**

**"That's why I wanted to go with you, I know that you could take them on but the last time you took someone on by yourself you got severely injured and this is a whole new game that if you're the Hunter it's hunt or be hunted Akahanna." he points out so I look down at my arm**

**"Don't you think that I know that? And besides you took down Asato! Don't you think that I was terrified?!" I squeal then realized that I cared about him more than I thought. I grow small not looking at him then I chew on the inside of my lip but he continues**

**"He was my relative so of course that I was able to defeat him without dying!"**

**"BS! He was a _PUREBLOOD! _ He could have killed you and you knew it!" I point out making him laugh then I realize what I just said. "Wait! You killed a PUREBLOOD! That means you can go against them!" he smirks**

**"No I can't,"**

**"Yes you can." I poke at his chest.**

**"No..." he pokes me so I grab my pillow and hit him with it. He does the same so we're pillow fighting but he's such a cheater because he's purposely getting onto my bad side so that way I cant reach him.**

**"_Cheater!_" I yell laughing but he stops, then we wait for Kaname to return. When he does he starts packing everything so he looks at us**

**"We're relocating, things are too risky here."**

**"I'm really going to miss the secret annex here." Takuma wines earning him a playful slap on his shoulder from me.**

**"Shush! C'mon let's go." We finish grabbing our things then we hold on to Kaname as he teleports us to the new hideout.**

**"Akahanna your dad gave this to me to give it to you." Kaname hands me a thick leather book so I open it and I immediately recognize the scent that comes from the book dropping it to the floor. It smells like amber... I pick it up then go to my room to read it in peace slamming the door behind me. I sit on the floor then read the first lines**

* * *

_"May 21,_

_Today I learned that I've been entered into the Matching Pool by my parents and already have 2 possible matches; Aketo Ceil and Luke Summers. Luke's weird and he's just so damn obsessed with kids its creepy... But Aketo really? From what I heard he's apparently an amazing kisser and god in bed but the thing for me is that he's **TOO** nice. Today I went up to him and said "ew" expecting him to get mad at me or something but all he does is smile and replies back_

_"I prefer the term gross." I mean what the hell?! Anyways I told Sakura about it today and she does a disgusted face saying_

_"He's so much of an asshole!__" cha, you're not the one who could possibly be marrying him. He and I were talking when he looks up at me _

_"I heard that your father wanted you to marry Asato so I offered that I could take his place that way you wont end up with him Amber." _

_It's like thanks but no thanks! He's cute I can tell you that but I don't know his personality just doesn't go in sync with mine even though the Society claims that we do but anyways..._

_Why couldn't I be matched with someone like Haruka? He's like so I don't know the way how I feel around him makes me feel alive and upbeat and I wouldn't mind marrying him but there's Sakura, Juri, and Rido to consider because the Kuran siblings are so uptight with each other._

_Sakura told me that she's engaged to Yagari Toga, the **Vampire Hunter**! He **HATES** Vampires! It's not our fault that his stupid fiancé was killed by a PureBlood. Her fault for messing with us! Besides... they wont even end up marrying each other... it wouldn't work._

_Back to Aketo... I don't want to marry him because he's a Guard member! Hello!_

_Anyways I think that's all that I'll write for now..._

* * *

**I close the book and let it all set in, I'm reading my birth mother's diary meaning that I'm going to be learning things I'm not sure that I'm ready for so I set it down then set up my room and fall asleep.**


	24. Chapter 24: Slipped away

24: Slipped away

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

* * *

**Yuki and I are in the train going to our next lead on Kaname's whereabouts so luckily the train has Wi-Fi so I log onto my laptop to check on my email with latest reports about them from the Senate and Guard so once when it opens Yuki looks at it with me and we cringe**

**"He's getting bolder and bolder every day. At this rate anything can go," she starts as we read that he killed 6 PureBloods by setting a fire to a club and locking everyone inside. I study at the footage and then I see 2 figures escaping the back doors in the background.**

**"Yuki, doesn't those two figures look familiar?" I shake her arm trying to get her attention then we re-play the footage so I zoom in making it amplify and take a screen shot once when the image buffers. I study the figures then immediately want to kick myself in the gut.**

**"Akahanna's alive." I state then Yuki gasps**

**"Isn't that Ichijo?!" she points at the other taller figure then I recognize the pair of emerald eyes and the blonde hair that's poking out of his hood.**

**"I thought he was dead..."**

**"Seems like he's not and why is he with Kaname and Akahanna? Unless-"**

**"He's acting with them." I finish the sentence for her then she blurts out**

**"Why?! Why would he want to be aiding the people that killed Sara?!" I glare at her**

**"There can be 2 reasons, (1) He's a double spy and we just haven't been told about it or (2) he's working with them because maybe he was sent to keep and eye on Sara so when they would kill her it wouldn't be hard." I deny reason 2 because I think I really know why.**

**Yuki stands up then reasons with her hands and argues with me "1) did you not see how much work they had to go through just to kill Sara? If he really was helping them then things wouldn't have gone out of hand like they did and (2) remember how she bit him to get him out of the Dream X's hold so to me it didn't look like he was helping her at all. (3) also Kaname killed Sara not Akahanna and he disappeared after then did so it makes no sense."**

**"I haven't told you have I?" she looks at me confused**

**"Tell me what?" I swallow then confess that he has feelings for Akahanna. "He went with her because he loves her?" she asks making me nod.**

**"Maybe..." she doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride so when the train comes to a halt I go grab our things then we head over to the inn we're staying in. I throw my things on my bed then tell her that I'm going out for scouting and rent out one of the horses. I trot through the woods when a scent comes onto me, it smells like sugary amber and vanilla so I dig my heel into the horse so we gallop to the source of the scents**

**We're on a ridge that over looks a lake and there's cliffs on top. I see two figures so I squint trying to see if they're human or not. I pull out my binoculars and them see it's my targets. I quietly inch my way closer to them without them detecting me.**

**"Takuma!" Akahanna giggles as he strips down to his boxers in front of her.**

**"C'mon when are we able to do this again? And there's no rocks at the bottom!" he laughs so she takes off her pants and shirt leaving her just in her bra and underwear but she covers her breast with her arms.**

**"If I die I'm so going to kill you when I regenerate!" she threatens so he extends his hand to her so that's when I silently roll off of the saddle and pull out my Bloody Rose gun and approach them. Her body tenses instantly as she smells me so she turns around catching Ichijo's attention making him look at me with her.**

**"Sorry to interrupt your fun..." I growl as I advanced towards them with the Bloody Rose gun aiming at them. They stand there motionless with their hands raised in defeat as I inch closer. Their chests heave as they try to battle fear and I wouldn't blame them, I catch them when they're defenseless so I might be able to capture them. Akahanna moves so point the gun at her instantly then bark out "Move and I'll blast your brains out." she nods then speaks**

**"How did you find us?" she demands taking steps back from her clothes and stands next to Ichijo.**

**"You might be able to melt your scent but he can't so I tracked it down." I answer as I close the space between us taking caution. "You know Akahanna I thought you were dead."**

**She smirks "Well I'm not."**

**"I can see that, and you," I point the gun at Ichijo, "I was really surprised when I figured out that you were aiding her and Kaname."**

**"Things change Kiryu." he glares at me with a deadly tint in his eyes and voice so I pull back the hammer making the gun cock.**

**"I thought that you didn't have feelings for him Akahanna." I blurt out while I still glaring at Ichijo with the gun pointing at him. "If you move I'll make this bullet blast through your chest and step on your heart myself." I threaten to him**

**"You underestimate what we can do Kiryu. Like an example Akahanna she took you guys down herself and she didn't hesitate to attack you at all have you ever considered that? She fought Kaname tooth and nail for you!" he yells.**

**"You don't have any idea what you're talking about so shut up!" I roar then look at Akahanna.**

**"Re-consider Akahanna, come with me and I'm sure that nothing's going to happen to you so please."**

**She breathes through her teeth then makes a clicking sound with her cheek "I can't do that and for what?! So you can treat me however you want like before?! I'm sorry but re-consider this!" She turns grabbing Ichijo's wrist then they jump off of the cliff making me pull back the trigger as they jump off. I go over the edge as a loud "_Splash!_" booms through the air so I shoot where the water ripples then the water's surface calms making me howl in frustration again. Damn it! I grab their clothes then go back to the horse, and go back to the inn.**


	25. Chapter 25: my friend the stripper

25: My friend the stripper.

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**After what feels like an hour Takuma and I break the surface of the water gasping for air. Our heads bob above the water then I glare at him making an angry face at him.**

**"'_C'mon Akahanna nothing's going to happen'_!'" I mimic his voice making him play a annoyed face to me.**

**"Well in my defense I didn't know your ex boyfriend was going to try and kill us!" he turns away and makes a "Hmph!" I swim to him and spit water at him.**

**"Damn I don't think our clothes are up there anymore." I say as I look around for any sign of Zero or anything really.**

**"Yeah. well let's go before the dark comes and makes us cold." We swim back to shore then as I come out I hold onto the hem of my panties and the cups of my bra so that way they don't fall down as I come out. We start walking back to the hideout not worried or in a rush because scents obscure in water so our tracks won't be reliable at all. I mumble under my breath as we walk the long way home so he looks down at me**

**"What are you pissed at?" he asks making me glare at him**

**"See! If we stayed at the hideout we wouldn't have been walking dripping wet in our underclothes cold!" I yell at him as I shiver.**

**"Well I'm sorry for trying to have some fun. C'mon let's dance then so that way we'll be warm." I look at him with a "Are you serious?" kind of look. He nods, "_El Macarena_ eh!" he starts doing the dance making me laugh so he bumps my hip with mine nearly knocking me over so I start with him singing the song and laughing. We do that for a while then he wraps his arm around my shoulders then starts singing**

**"Hakuna matata! It means no worries~ for the rest of your days! It's our problem free-!"**

**"Ohmigod no!" I push him off but he pouts**

**"Alright! Ooh Eeh Ooh Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang!" he starts singing the Witch Doctor song making me laugh and sing along as we dance like idiots so he lets me take over and I start singing **

**"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation-"**

**Then he goes "Come on Barbie, let's go party!" so then we start singing the teen dirty version of the song**

**"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!**

**My boobs are plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, sex is your creation!" we laugh then we're back at the hideout so when we enter through the door Kaname stares at us with his jaw on the floor.**

**"What the Hell happened to your clothes?!" he demands so I'm about to answer him but Takuma cuts me off**

**"You see Akahanna and I are strippers and we got a full gig tonight so..." Kaname chuckles**

**"So I have free strippers then?" then Takuma goes up to him and pretty much goes up on him about to grind saying**

**"Well I do have to charge you, 'I'm bringing sexy back... You see these shackles I'll be your slave and let you whip me if I misbehave!'" Kaname pushes Takuma off of him with a disgusted look on his face.**

**"You're sick!" he yells at Takuma making me laugh so hard that I fall to the floor laughing to the point that I'm crying. Then Takuma t-bags me singing **

**"Today I don't feel like doing anything today so I'm gonna strut in my birthday suit and let everything hang loose!" with his hand going anout the waist band of his underwear so I immediately roll up into a ball and push him away screaming**

**"Takuma!" he smiles then pulls me back to my feet so we shower than get dressed into our pajamas and I'm on the couch reading Amber's diary when Takuma comes towards me so I lock my arms out.**

**"NO!" I grin like an idiot and laugh as he starts **

**"Take my order because your body's like a carry out!" He starts singing Justin Timberlake's Carry out then when he's done he sits next to me on the couch**

**"Are all your stripper songs Justin Timberlake?" I tease but he just smiles**

**"Whatever want to know my show name?" I chuckle then reply**

**"What?"**

**"Yellow Flash," I try to find out why that name so it comes to me and I push him away.**

**"Ew! Go away! It's after your manhood and hair your gross!" I scream then he smirks**

**"Don't act like you don't want see me perform!"**

**"NEVER." I reply and he sits on me pushing against the couch. "Takuma!" I scream so he yells over my voice.**

**"Say you're sorry! That you do want to see the Yellow Flash perform!"**

**"No because you would be a terrible stripper!" I try kicking him away so he grins**

**"Looks like we have a little law breaker because you're not supposed to touch the strippers but I'm a bad cop!" He teases making me laugh again. **

**"Get off! We're gonna get in trouble you dumbass!" he finally lets me go then sits down looking at me.**

**"See? I made you laugh despite what happened." He grins making me grin with him.**

**"Yeah," he leans over trying to get the diary pressing his chest over my lap then opens it.**

**"This was your mother's right?" I nod**

**"Yeah my dad gave it to me because he thinks I'd be able to handle it." He opens it scrim reading the first entry then glances at me**

**"Your mom sounded like a bitch." I laugh then sit crisscrossed on the couch. **

**"Yeah I know right?" Then he replies**

**"I'm kinda glad that she didn't raise you." I nod then he hugs me pulling me onto him as he lays down.**

**"Takuma," I start he closes his eyes**

**"Just let me enjoy it." I nod then continue reading the next entry as he falls asleep with me on him.**

* * *

**Ha whatcha think about Takuma and Akahanna being strippers? R&R! Also whose better for Akahanna? Takuma or Zero? Leave your opinions and who knows the favorable pair might decide Hunter's Game's fate?**


	26. Chapter 26: Horizon Inn

26: Horizon Inn

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

3rd Person

It's late at night when Kaname walks out of his room to grab something to suck the red out of something when he passes the main room that branches out to the kitchen. He glances then does a double take as he notices that there's two figures on the couch that are dimly lighted by the lamp.

"What are you two doing there?" Kaname asks as Takuma looks at him from Amber's diary.

"The real question is why are you doing up?" Takuma changes the subject making Kaname smirk

"I got hungry and we can't risk spilling our blood if not the bloody vampires that want us dead can find us." Takuma nods then Kaname goes to the fridge and clamps down onto an apple and sucks the red out of it making it turn white then tosses it to Takuma.

"Here, if you want it." Takuma catches it then makes a face.

"I don't want it, maybe Akahanna might want it when she wakes up." he sets it down onto the table making Akahanna groan so she punches him on his chest making him not move as she goes back to sleep.

"She won't she hates apples." Kaname yawns as he flops down onto the other couch

"Oh yeah you used to date her too..." Takuma trails then Kaname speaks up

"We're going to be leaving at the first rays of sunlight and I rented a car because where we're going is too far for me to teleport us there."

"Where?"

Kaname swallows then answers "Horizon's Inn, it's a bath house too so that way we can actually get a good bath;

"It's hard to think we've been on the run for about 3 months." Takuma states

"You've been on the run for 3, Akahanna and I have been on the run for 6." Then Kaname dares

"Why do you care about her personal life so much? You know that if it comes to Zero and you she'll choose him right?" Takuma looks down then doesn't say anything.

"I know,

"Then why?" Takuma sighs

"Because I'm an idiot?" Kaname smirks then he rises

"C'mon let's go." they get ready to leave then Takuma carries Akahanna to the car and loads her into the back seat then they escape before anyone notices.

* * *

"Ha-ha boys! I'm sorry but our little show has been cut short!" a woman yells as she escapes the mansion she just robbed of it's precious gems.

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" one of the guards yell then arrows and bullets sail towards her but she turns around then grabs the knives from her pockets flinging them towards the guards. The butter knives lodge themselves into their foreheads so she makes a hasty run before the whole army of servants come out to play. She runs back to her home the Horizon Inn so once when she knows she isn't being pursued she takes off her mask then thick straight hair falls over her back that resemble the color of mud. She giggles as she pulls out the jade stone that mimic her eye color.

"37 years old and damn I still have it!" she smirks then her face's blank as a blank paper as a familiar scent comes on her nose raking her soul itself, "It's can't be..." she hides the jewels into her safe and runs to the business's main entrance where she's greeted by 3 figures.

"It's nice to know that you're still alive _Amber Táchira._" her daughter barks with hate visible in her voice and eyes as they spark a dark gaze in them.

"How did you find me?" Amber demands snarling at Akahanna but Akahanna snaps back

"Kaname found this place and we need a place to stay for a while." then Kaname stands in front of Amber making her heart skip a beat

"You're Haruka's son..." she mumbles then he kisses her hand

"Please let us stay, this is our last resort." she nods then makes them follow her,

"Allow me to so you your rooms," she leads them down a hallway where they pass by the inner and outer baths where people enjoy themselves. Takuma extends his hand out to Akahanna because she stops looking at a table full of pictures staring at a certain one.

"C'mon." she takes it but allows him to drag her away then they catch up to Amber and Kaname. She stops to 3 doors that are next to each other.

"Here are your rooms and each has everything you need if you excuse me I will be in my office and there's a map in case if you should ever get lost." she avoids eye contact with Akahanna but she swiftly leaves and disappears into a corridor. Akahanna goes into her room then slams the door behind her where she throws her bag onto the bed and she grabs the towels and goes to the room on her left to invite Takuma to go with her. He agrees so they go to one of the inner bath rooms where they sit in the water as a silence grows between them.

"Hey you okay?" he asks but she ignores him as she tries to bottle up her emotions.

"No, turns out she's alive; damn my family is so fucked up." she groans as she sinks under the water then re-surfaces with her hair sticking onto her.

"It's not like we can choose." he tries to cheer her up by splashing water on her. She growls then does the same but he stand up them with his arms he makes a giant wave crash on her. She stands up then he notices the electric blue bikini and she tackles him. They laugh making water drench the hard wood surrounding the bath pool making one of the workers open the sliding door.

"This is a bath house! Not a pool house!" he scowls at them making them grow silent so Takuma gives Akahanna a look making her smile so they both make a wave come onto the worker drenching him to the point it looks like he jumped straight into a pool with his clothes on.

"I'm going to report this to Lady Amber!" he threatens and leaves making them giggle. Takuma glances at Akahanna

"We're so bad, I know what can cheer him up! Free strip teases!" he jumps out so Akahanna lunges out for him.

"No wait!" she chases after him through out the bath house earning glares from everyone.


	27. Chapter 27: She can't

**27: She can't...**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

POV of Ichijo

* * *

**I'm with Akahanna with her chasing me then she knocks me to the floor and pins me down with her legs and body.**

**"We're going to get in trouble!" She snarls as our chest heave while trying to get our breaths again.**

**"C'mon you got to admit that you were having fun." I tease making her roll her eyes so I knock her over and pin her against the floor.**

**"Get off of me!" She yells laughing so I smirk **

**"What's the magic word?!" I yell**

**"Now." She states so I get off then pull her up.**

**"Well it was please but I guess that works too." I start making her smile showing her fangs "Have I ever mentioned that I just love the way how your fangs look on you?" I pull her against me then I feel her heart beat against mine.**

**"No," she hides her face as she blushes **

**"C'mon let's go and get dressed." We head over to our rooms then we meet up in mine to talk about anything really.**

**"So Akahanna, were you ever well you know... Pregnant?" I dare making her pace around the room she leans against the door that leads to a inner garden like in traditional Japanese homes**

**"Yes." She barely gets out so I go next to her**

**"Well?" I know I'm on risky waters but I just have to know.**

**"I had a miscarriage." She crosses her arms over her chest as she hides under her bangs not looking at me. My soul drops**

**"I'm sorry to hear that..." She shrugs**

**"It's not like I could do anything about it."**

**"It was Zero's wasn't it?" She nods**

**"Yeah but I-"**

**"If I was him I'd still would have chosen you over Yuki more for that reason. Because we would have had a family and you were willing to go that far." I cut her off making her look at me**

**"You mean it?" **

**"Absolutely." Her lip wavers as she tries to smile but she can't.**

**"Hard to think that so much can happen."**

**"I know tell me about it." I bring myself to her than pull her around me lifting her chin up,**

**"Akahanna you know that I love you right and I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable right?" She nods but she doesn't say anything. I put that to the side and I pull her to me. "Good." I kiss her but she doesn't do anything. My tongue slides into her mouth until I find hers.**

**"What's wrong?" I ask but she doesn't answer.**

**"Nothing." She mumbles but it sounds fake.**

**I stop, "C'mon if you don't want me to continue then just say it." I ensure her but she shakes her head.**

**"It's fine." She hangs her head a bit, I push her face up so I can see her in the eye.**

**"You sure?" The green eyes flicker a bit like if you were blowing a flame out but it doesn't die.**

**"Akahanna?" She doesn't reply. I let my hands trace the curve of her hips but then don't touch her.**

**"If you're still feeling for Kiryu it's fine," I don't finish because it _ISN'T_ fine. It's not fair, he doesn't even have to try but he gets beautiful women without even lifting a finger. I swallow down my hate for him,**

**"I'm sorry but I just can't..." Her voice trails as she stares at the wall.**

**"Can't what?" I gulp because as usual I gave myself false hope.**

**"This, look I know that you love me and the right thing is to love you back because that's right but I can't. I know it's stupid that I'm in love with a guy who sometimes treats me like a booty call but I can't do what my mother did and give you a child that was just from a one night stand. And if we do have a one night stand it's not fair for you because you'll put all of your feelings into it but I won't. I'm sorry but you deserve better than me and you know it." Tears form around her eyes but I wipe them away.**

**"But it's fine with me," I plead making her shake her head.**

**"It's not with me though." She hugs me. "I'm sorry Takuma," She lets go of me and runs out of the room. I lean against the wall and stink down to the floor. Why? Why Akahanna Ceil? Why do you do this to me?**

**If you don't love me I prefer to die or you to say that you hate me; **

**Because physical pain is better than emotional on so many levels. After some a good measure of time Kaname comes in,  
**

**"C'mon we've been summoned by Akahanna's mother;" I nod then follow him into Amber's office where she tells us to sit down.**

**"Okay Kaname, you have 2 minutes to tell me why I shouldn't turn you in to the Senate," she demands but I just can't help but stare at her because she looks so much like Akahanna it's scary.**

**"Because you have a sign that states that criminals are allowed here and Akahanna's your daughter you aren't really going to turn in your own daughter now are you?" Kaname questions making Amber laugh.**

**"Just because she's my daughter doesn't mean anything. Yes she's my biological daughter but she really doesn't mean anything to me," she plays with her hair as if her hair was more interesting than us making me snap.  
**

**"That's why you have pictures of her and Aketo all over the place right?" She glares at me**

**"I never asked for the pictures, Sakura kept sending them to me over the years so having pictures of them attracted more customers."**

**"How dare you?! She's your daughter she must have had some importance in order for you to have kept her when you were pregnant with her and not gotten rid of her!" I scream but she looks at me un-amused.  
**

**"You don't know what happened and trust me I probably would have gotten rid of her if things were different but get out!" she points to the door so I stand up then slam the door behind me because she can think whatever she wants but as long it doesn't affect Akahanna it doesn't matter. I go to my room to sleep but as soon as I open the door something makes me stop dead in my tracks freezing me in place as my adrenaline kicks in.  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Making deals

**28: Making deals**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And this chapter's pretty long so R&R!

* * *

**POV of Ceil**

* * *

**It's been a couple of weeks since we arrived at Horizon Inn and Amber and I are still avoiding each other but everyday as I walk to my room I can't help but stare at the pictures she has of me on the table. I'm in my room when the door opens so I was expecting to be greeted by Takuma as usual or even Kaname but not by this person.**

**"Akahanna can we talk?" Amber pleads so I set down her diary then she closes the door behind her as she walks in making me go to the window and stare out.**

**"Why did you fake your own death?" I ask not looking at her, so she replies**

**"Because I didn't want that life for me and there was no other way so I faked it."**

**"So I was black mail against Aketo so when it didn't go the way that you wanted you faked dying?" I ask then she nods**

**"So I see that you read that part, he gave it to you didn't he?" I nod finally looking at her with my arms crossed over my stomach  
**

**"Yes, but why? If you didn't love him why did you sleep with him in the first place?" it's her turn not to look at me**

**"I don't know honestly," she answers boiling my blood**

**"So what? You didn't know why else you should have kept me besides the fact that Dad would have killed you if you didn't?! Was I really not worth anything to you like you wrote in your diary 17 years ago?!" I scream at her while I try not to break down on her. She doesn't reply but just stays there in silence making me hate her more.**

**"You know, I was having a child too but I lost it and I still care unlike you who doesn't care." I blurt out wiping my eyes with my sleeve.**

**"You're just 17 though," she answers completely different from what I thought she was going to say.**

**"What the Hell does my age have to do with anything? I was also raped too at 16 if you cared but you probably didn't." I throw into her face making her glare at me. She pushes herself off of the wall and is about to leave when she stops and gives a backward side glance towards me  
**

**"I do care Akahanna." then she slams the door behind her but it re-opens by Kaname with a serious expression on his face.  
**

**"We need to leave now! They're coming closer and will be here less than an hour looking for us." my eyes grow huge so I get ready. Takuma, Kaname, and I are in the stables that Horizon Inn has mounting on so we can leave but since the stables are near the main entrance we hear Yuki and Zero entering. We hold our breaths while I melt our scents because we hear**

**"You're Amber Tachira so you must know where your daughter is and if you lie to us we will have you arrested." Yuki threatens but then you hear**

**"I haven't seen her at all I didn't even know she was still alive but I have some excellent rooms available if you wish to stay."**

** Kaname looks at us as he mounts on one of the only two horses here, "We'll meet up at the next hideout I'm going ahead to buy us some time so Akahanna go with Takuma and be there within a day please; if not you know how to contact me." He pulls on the reins leaving us so I look at Takuma, he mounts onto Ember who's miraculously here then extends his hand out to me.**

**"C'mon we don't have a lot of time!" I grab it then he pulls me up and I wrap my arms around his waist.**

**"Ye-ha!" He yells then Ember takes off. We're running through the woods but the scent of something burning fills up the air. I look back then a small scream escapes from my throat.**

**"Hurry!" I tell as these wolves made of fire chase us setting the woods on fire and a dark figure follows after them. Takuma pulls on the reins making Ember scream and she takes off faster. Something rips through the air then lodges itself into Takuma making him fall to the ground pulling Ember and I down with him. Ember falls mostly on my leg as I try to keep her from falling on Takuma.**

**"Takuma!" I scream as I lean over trying to wake him up. Ember gets off and runs off leaving Takuma and I exposed to the pursuers**

**The wolves come closer with their heat blasting through the air so I hover over Takuma to protect him then the dark figure approaches us making me gasp.**

**"Akahanna get off of him." Zero barks as he aims the Bloody Rose gun at us.**

**I look down at Takuma then I see the blood sweeping out of his shoulder then I see the purple Vampire Hunter magic spider webbing itself through his shoulder and eating away at his skin.**

**"Why did you do that?!" I demand then one of the wolves come at me trying to get at Takuma but I snarl at the wolf making it retreat but they circle around us.**

**"Because I received orders to kill anyone who's with you except you and Kaname but I see that he isn't here so I leave him to Yuki." Zero gets Shadow to come closer to us and Shadow prances in place agitated. I look at Zero then plead**

**"Please Zero let me take Takuma somewhere safe so I can heal him please."**

**He snorts "Why should I? I purposely shot him there so that way he can die faster if the wolves didn't kill him first."**

**I glare at him then I hear Takuma groan and he grips onto his shoulder so I look down then run my hand over his face trying to calm him down.**

**"Zero do you really love me?" I demand**

**"Of course now what does that have to do with this?"**

**"If you really do love me then you'll let me take him to safety and once when he's okay then I'll come with you." I state**

**"How do I know that you will keep your word huh?" He demands so I'm about to go to him but then the wolves come in closer so I snarl then in front of them I send ice to form but one of the wolves steps onto the ice making steam hiss then it howls in pain and limps away.**

**"Come here and I'll prove it to you." He comes closer so I reach for his belt then pull out his dagger. He just watches as I cut a small part of my palm then face it towards him.**

**"Here, I Akahanna Ceil promise that I will come back to Zero Kiryu after Takuma Ichjio is okay." My blood turns to ice glowing from the center then it shatters. Zero looks at me funny,**

**"What was that?"**

**"I promised it on my blood so if I don't go through my promise I'll die." He nods then clicks his tongue making Shadow come to us, he mounts on and whistles.**

**"I give you 3 weeks then you must come back and if you don't and if you don't die I will track you down and kill you myself." He turns around then the fire wolves leave behind him so once when I know they're gone I relax.**

**"Ember!" I yell so she comes back and u get her to lay down next to Takuma and I struggle to get him onto her back. I get in the saddle and lay Takuma's upper torso against my back then tie us together so that way he doesn't fall off.**

**"Up." Ember gets up then we slowly trot to the nearby village. We're caught in a down pour so I get out of the saddle carrying Takuma and I knock onto the inn's door.**

**The worker opens then he stutters**

**"We're out of rooms." I give him an angry expression**

**"Please! He's injured!" I listen to Takuma's breathing but its laborious scarring me even more.**

**"Fine. I'll take the horse but its going to be twice the amount to stay."**

**"Anything I don't care." He lets us in helping me to carry Takuma to the room and sets him on the bed.**

**"Do you want any help?" I shake my head so the worker leaves and comes back with bandages with water then leaves for good. I grab my switch blade and cut open Takuma's shirt so I can get to the wound. The Vampire Hunter's magic a tracing his chest so I prepare myself then stub the point of the blade into the wound trying to get the bullet out. He screams shooting himself upright so I pin him down with my body.**

**"I'm sorry but bear with me!" He nods so as I continue getting the venom out he groans. I finish then start cleaning the wound when he looks at me.**

**"Akahanna what happened?" I tell him while I start treating some other smaller wounds. Once when I finish I kiss his cheek  
**

**"Go to sleep please you're gonna need your energy for tomorrow to catch up with Kaname." he nods then with his good arm he pulls me to him making me lie down next to him and whispers**

**"Thank you," I smile then I watch the door with my gun at hand to make sure that no one comes in and tries to kill us.**


	29. Chapter 29: Limited

**29: Limited**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Takuma stirs against me so my eyes flutter open and he props himself off of the bed and looks down at me.**

**"My arm's killing me," he complains as he tries to move it around but he winces making me immediately get up and go to his side.**

**"Be careful Takuma! If not the wound's going to reopen and it took forever to close it up!" I instruct him and he nods**

**"Thank you again for saving me, I can recall that there was these wolves that were trying to get at me but it was like they were made of fire because I felt this huge blast of heat coming onto me." I nod**

**"That's exactly what happened," I stand up to brush my hair to tame the crazy bed hair but as I find a brush it presses against my hand's wound making me drop it where it dances against the floor before it comes to a halt. I grab my hand to subdue the throbbing when Takuma comes to me and grabs my hand. He licks it sending chills down my spine and goose bumps to crawl over my skin; he runs his hand over the wound and pulls his hand back revealing that my skin has closed up with no sign of a cut there to begin with.**

**"Have you told Kaname yet? How we got delayed?" he asks so I shake my head then reach into my pocket drawing out the locket. I give Kaname the news so he tells us where he's at so we can track down his scent to find him. I close the locket and we get dressed to leave but as I come out of the shower dressed Takuma's just in his boxers getting dressed so I cover my eyes.**

**"I'm sorry!" I yell as I reach out for my necklace on the dresser but he laughs.**

**"It's okay now let's go before they find us." I re-open my eyes and he tugs at me hand pulling me behind him. I go to the counter to pay but as we wait something's off in the air. I try to get Takuma's attention without drawing any but he's harassing the stable men where Ember is.**

**"It's 500," I gasp as I redirect my attention back to the clerk so I mumble under my breath and produce a pouch and set it down but it makes the sound of coins hitting a hard surface. While he counts I leave and pull on Takuma's sleeve so we can leave before the clerk notices that I'm 150 short. We get on Ember and we run to the direction where Kaname's scent if and we run fast because it looks like it's going to rain soon and if it does the scent won't be reliable anymore.  
**

**We trot through the woods to the hideout so Takuma's outside with Ember leaving Kaname and I to ourselves inside.**

**"What happened? What did you have to do in order for Zero to let you guys leave?" He asks so I sigh as I look at Takuma playing with Ember.**

**"I have to go with him,"**

**"Meaning?"**

**"I have to turn myself in to him." I glance at him from Takuma and his face's in shock and something else.**

**"What? That means all of this will have been in vain. Damn it," he punches the wall and it leaves a hole.**

**"And I only have three weeks at the max before he'll hunt me down and kill me." I look at my palm as his voice rings into my mind echoing his warning.**

**"No you don't, we can make your scent smell different and-"**

**"I promised it on my blood." I cut him off**

**"So you'll die either way if you don't?" I nod making him sigh "Then we'll have to change plans."**

**"Why?"**

**"We'll go to the Ceil Estate so that way your father can help us come up with anything to save you."**

**"Kaname that's over a day's travel from here! And I only have 21 days well more like 20 before I have to leave." I point out "And besides I can't risk involving my dad into this if not the Senate and Guard will kill him."**

**"And it's not like we can bring in Amber to help either..."**

**I sigh "My freedom will be gone so let's prepare ourselves because once when I turn myself in they'll ask me questions about your whereabouts so many it's better if we separated that way I won't be able to give you guys out."**

**"Agreed, but when do you plan to tell Takuma? He won't be all too pleased with what's going on and if he tries going in after you he can die." I look back out of the window and bite on my lip with my fang threatening to puncture it.**

**"When the time's right. So please don't tell him I want to be the one who tells him." He nods**

**"I'll go and tell him that we're separating and he'll be with you; he's happier when he is." He's about to leave when I grab his wrist and make him look at me. I offer a small smile**

**"Thank you for everything." He smiles too**

**"I should be thanking you because without your help I wouldn't have been able to do this." I let go and he quietly closes the door behind him leaving me with a hollow feeling chewing at my soul.**

**"Takuma! Stop playing around!" I tell him as I mount onto the horse Kaname escaped with.**

**"Hold up!" He tells me and runs off. I growl because this guy's older than me and he acts like a little kid. I face palm making Ember laugh but Kaname's horse who I'm naming Barrow shoots his head towards Ember making her to grow quiet. He nods pleased with himself and prance in place. I pat his smokey colored neck laughing to myself. I hear leaves crunch under something so I look up and it's Takuma with his arms behind his back.**

**"Ready?" I ask but he stands in front of me.**

**"My lady, accept thy humble gift." He bows in front of me and hands me some flowers so I'm about to accept them when Barrow chomps down on them and rips them out of his hands.**

**"Stupid horse!" Takuma screams as he's in a tug a war with Barrow trying to get the flowers back making Ember and I laugh. She comes over and bites Barrow's ear making him whine as he let's go. Takuma gets them back and smiles weakly as the flowers are a mess.**

**"It's fine now c'mon let's go." He mounts on and take the lead but Ember looks back and she slaps Barrow's neck with her tail so he glares at her then he pretends that he's gonna nip her tail making her run off catching Takuma off guard. He yells as he reaches out for the reins but Ember backs up as Barrow chases after her but he rears up on his hind legs so I struggle to hold on but then he falls backwards falling onto me and force the saddle horn into my face and it's the last thing I see.  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Beautiful Disaster

**30: Beautiful Disaster**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R!

* * *

**POV of Ichijo**

**I turn around as I hear Barrow and Akahanna scream and I gasp. "Akahanna!" I push myself off of Ember and get Barrow off of Akahanna, he rolls off and Akahanna's on the ground. I hover over and see that the saddle horn as pressed itself on her nose causing some bleeding. Bleeding?! Damn it! I look around afraid and half suspecting that someone from the woods are going to jump on us and kill us. Nothing stirs so I wrap her body around mine and struggle to take her over to Ember because she knows when to be careful unlike Barrow. I glare at him then slap him on his snout so he knows he did something wrong. I take us towards the direction he hideout that we're staying is and do my best to stop the bleeding. She sleeps for a while so do. I hear the door open to my room so I look up and it's her.**

**"Good to see that you're awake." she smiles as I open my arms and she lays down next to me as I lock her in place with my arms.**

* * *

**POV of Ceil**

* * *

**Takuma and I are in his room despite us being exhausted and injured but after what happened earlier with everything I just need someone to talk to.**

**"Hey you okay?" He asks as we lay down with him hugging me and petting me as I burry my head into his chest.**

**"No," I answer honestly. He looks down at me pushing my face up so I can look at him.**

**"Akahanna, I know learning that your birth mom is alive is hard and I don't know what was in her diary but I'm there for you and I never want to leave you." I get teary then dare**

**"Prove it." He kisses me pulling me to him then I pull him on me running my fingers through his hair as he tongues me. He locks his arm out then takes off his shirt making my temperature rise and he kisses my neck teasing me by running his fangs down then whispering to me**

**"Do you want me to stop?" I shake my head not trusting my voice because like I do love him I don't mind spending the rest of my life with him and he actually means well and I won't be competing but,**

_**I still love Zero.**_

**I don't say anything so he sets his forehead against mine then asks**

**"You're still in love with Zero aren't you? That's the reason why you've been treating me like you have right? He's holding you back because you don't want to play me and hurt me?"**

**"Yes." A tear leaks out of my eye so he catches it with his thumb then lightly kisses me.**

**"I hate seeing you cry over him." He says it sourly so I wrap my arms around his neck mumbling into it**

**"I love you Takuma. I'm sorry," he studies me then tries out softly**

**"So if we had sex right now would I have a chance of replacing him? If you could only save one of us it be me?" I shift under him**

**"Sex huh? Was that all that you were thinking? That I need sex?"**

**"No it's not that! Damn it I end up screwing this up!"**

**"I started loving you long before this when we were 'strippers'." I smile making him smile too**

**"I hope that I can compare to Kiryu." He slams his mouth onto mine before I can say anything else and his hands run down my chest taking its time to unbutton my shirt to tease me so once when it's open the cold air bites my skin making his body's heat more favorable making me want him more. My hands go down to his pants unzipping them where he kicks them off then the same happens to my pants and shirt so his hands and mouth trail down my body so I'm at his neck when I accidentally scratch his neck with my fang making some blood fall. I lick it up even through I try so hard not to and he tastes _better_ than Zero. His hands run down to my underwear then he laughs**

**"What?" I demand making him smile**

**"Looks like the Yellow Flash might perform tonight." I laugh so he tells me to be quiet "Shush people might hear!" He semi yells**

**"They're going to hear you not me!" I tease then he kisses me**

**"You know that you're my first right?" He whispers**

**"Oh." I murmur then well what can I say? It happened so we're just talking and eating some of the food he smuggled in when he smirks**

**"Is it sad that this place had condoms in the drawers?" He asks as he pulls the drawer open so I laugh**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Maybe fate knew you'd get laid." He jokes making me punch his peck.**

**"Whatever!" I push him after so he yells**

**"Hey!" He laughs then I grow quiet because I have to tell him and I already hurt him by not telling him before our little adventure.**

**"Takuma I have to tell you something," he looks at me seriously so I start after I swallow "I have to go back to Zero within three weeks that's the reason why we were able to escape and I could save you; that was our deal and I had to promise it on my blood so there's no escape for us. I told Kaname and that's why we're separated from him so when I have to turn myself in I won't be able to give them your and his whereabouts. I know I should have told you before but I-"**

**He shakes his head and he moves as if he was gonna get out which strikes fear through me.**

**"No Takuma please don't leave me!" I plead as he stands up in front of me with his back towards me. He turns around and offers a smile.**

**"I wasn't going to leave, I just have to piss." I narrow my eyes at him then throw a pillow at him. He dodges it making me chuckle and goes to the bathroom so I lay down and take a nap.**


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbyes

**31: Goodbyes**

I don't own VK and it belongs to it's rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R!

* * *

**It's hard to think that 3 weeks could pass by so fast, it's our last night together before my time's up so I'm with Takuma where we're supposed to say our goodbyes because I'm leaving as soon as dawn comes up.**

**He hugs me then grabs my face placing his forehead against mine, "I don't want you to leave," his breathing staggers a bit as we try so hard not to cry because we promised each other that we wouldn't to make it less painful.**

**"I don't either but I have to, it's fair because if I didn't promise that I would you wouldn't be here." I whisper, he nods**

**"I know, and I just want you to never forget that I owe you my life Akahanna and that I love you and only you." I swallow then throw my arms around his torso and squeeze him as hard as I can**

**"I know," my voice wavers as I get teary. I just listen to his breathing but the first rays of sunlight poke at us from the window.**

**"I guess this is goodbye," he says in a sad voice that breaks my heart**

**"I'll come back I promise, and we can be together," I promise looking up at him**

**"If you choose Zero it's okay with me I'm just saying and let's go they're here." I smell them so we walk over to where Barrow and Ember are so we mount on and go to the clearing where I'm supposed to go and meet up with Zero and them. We slowly trot up the hill that leads to the clearing so I hold hands with Takuma as we make our slow ascend. But eventually make it to the clearing where Zero, Yuki, Fang, and Yagari are waiting for me. Takuma lets go and lingers behind as I nudge Barrow to go forward making Ember whine and cry so Barrow looks back and they cry their goodbyes together. I look towards Takuma and we have sad looks on our faces as I mumble "I love you" then look at the captors.**

**"Is Takuma coming with us?" Fang demands but Zero and Yagari shake their heads**

**"It's not part of the deal," Zero states as he watches Takuma with a gaze that a hunter has on when it's stalking it's prey before it attacks it.**

**"Ready to go?" Yagari asks as I approach so I nod and they tie a rope around my saddle horn to Shadow (Zero's horse) and they start moving forcing Barrow to follow so I cork my back to look at Takuma one last time.**

**He watches us, sees me and mouths "I'll be waiting and I love you," so I mouth back that I love him making him give a small sad smile and forces Ember to turn around and head the opposite direction than Barrow and I. Ember cries one last time before they descend. Barrow whips his head around and screams with despair visible in his cry so I place my head against his neck and pat him.  
**

**"I know Barrow, I'm sorry." he whines making Shadow to look at him so he stops but Barrow doesn't notice and keeps walking so Shadow walks again when they're shoulder to shoulder. Shadow nudges Barrow's neck with his nose trying to comfort him but Barrow ignores him as he's in his sorrow.**

**"Where's Spirit?" I look up and it's Zero as he looks at me with a smile tugging at his mouth.**

**"With my dad," I answer sorrowfully as I stare at my saddle horn.**

**"It's good to have you back," Yagari tries to cheer me up as Yuki and Fang take the lead, I don't reply because it's so stupid.**

**"I missed you," Zero informs me but I answer him back with silence. They don't talk to me anymore so we're at the Vampire Hunter Ass.'s grounds. They escort me down towards the dungeon and force me into a chair and clamp chains around me so I don't escape. I stare straight ahead of me not focusing on anything but from the corner of my eye I see Zero looking down at me. I glance up and he offers a small smile but I look away.**

**They take me to a room that's underground and lock me into a chair where Fang and Toga are. Zero lingers by the door while they study me. I look down remain quiet.**

**"It's nice to see that you're in good health Akahanna." Yagari states but I don't answer**

**"Okay lets cut to the chase. Where is Kaname Kuran?" Fang demands trying to get me to talk but I shake my head**

**"I don't know." I answer making Fang growl**

**"If you're lying to us then you leave us no choice." He threatens**

**"I'm not lying I don't know where he is." I confirm because its the truth.**

**"How do we know that you're not?" Fang snarls in my face**

**"Zero knows when I'm lying or not so get him up here." I snarl back with my fangs showing. Fang nods and motions Zero to get up here. The questions end and they leave but Zero closes the door and puts the lock on then advances towards me. He sits in front of me crossing his arms over his chest as he studies me**

**"You know I never thought that this would happen." He starts**

**"What wouldn't?" I play dumb**

**"That you'd be my enemy and also," he leans over smelling my neck "that your scent would change because you slept with someone else." He growls I shrug making him pull his head away**

**"Well things have changed Zero and also don't think that I couldn't smell Yuki all over you either." I snap**

**"I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're snapping about."**

**"I don't care anymore Zero. Do whatever you want." I look away when he stands in front of me.**

**"I still care Akahanna you have no idea how much jealousy is raging in me. Before I thought that you wouldn't develop any feelings for anyone else but me but looks like yet again you prove me wrong."  
**

**"So you can be the one who only has feelings for other people and I'm not?" I smart ass him making him snarl**

**"Well it wouldn't be a problem would it?"**

**"So what wouldn't it make it a problem hm?!" I demand as I slip my bobby pin into my palm and start picking at the lock that holds my chains together because hello I'm Akahanna Ceil Tachira; I WON'T be held down so long.**

**"If you told me about Takuma when he told you that he liked you, if you did we could have worked this out." he starts to circle around me so I look around because I can't have him get behind me at all costs;**

**"Sit down," He does because I need him to get all of his attention on me and our arguing so that way I can buy me some time to pick at the locks and to plan my next move. After a good hour I get the lock open so I carefully hold onto it so it doesn't fall to the floor and alert Zero. He stands up and leaves the room so I check to see if there's anyone near by and when I sense that there isn't I drop the lock. Once when the lock hits the floor I carefully grab the chains and set them on the floor so the links don't make a loud noise. I open the door and peak my head out so I see no one's guarding the hallway so I make a run for it. **


	32. Chapter 32: Crashing

**32: Crashing**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R! And Hunter's Game is possibly nearing it's end so tell me whatcha think about everything! Thanks for your support the whole way including with Monochrome Kiss!

* * *

**I make a run for it; I don't care so I sprint as hard as I can so that way they can't catch me. The hunters turn around as I push my way through the ground. My feet slam against the floor as I find openings through the crowd to evade and be one step ahead of everyone before they take me down. I slip through the first floor only 3 more to go in order for me to be home free. **

**"Stop her!" I hear someone yell so I glance back and it's Fang chasing after me so I slow down a bit making him charge so when he's about to reach me I throw myself into the air arching my back as I sail over him. We lock eyes for a split second so the instant I'm about to touch the ground I start running again to the stair case that goes up the other 3 floors that I need to escape. I sprint up the stairs when I hear the doors slam shut. I look around to see if there's anyone following me when I hear a gunshot.**

**I duck then flee up the stairs when I learn the door to the outside's lock. I bang against the door trying to find its weak spot but I hear footsteps so I lean over the railing and it's Zero. He glances up at me as he ascends up the stairs.**

**"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" he demands as he literally stands right in front of me with only about 10 steps in between us. I watch him,**

**"You don't even know why Kaname and I were killing the PureBloods do you?" I ask.**

**"Why don't you tell me?" He demands as he raises his gun up to his hands and empties the chamber and loads in one bullet.**

**"Russian Roulette huh? Fine have it your way," I throw off my chest plate so if he wants to really kill me it will. It clashes against the floor then stops, he peels his eyes off of it then back at me.**

**"My Revolver has 3 bullet slots so I wouldn't do anything stupid Akahanna. If you answer me I won't shoot, if you don't I will." he raises the gun and aims it at my chest.**

**"Take the shot," I demand so he does but it clicks.**

**"DO you really want to die?!" he yells as I don't say anything. I close my eyes then take a deep breath.**

**"The Senate was going to plague the whole world into war against you guys. That's why we were killing all of the PureBloods so that way they wouldn't have support against you guys." I answer but I guess he wasn't taking me seriously because he pulls back the trigger.**

_**It had the bullet.**_

**It enters at me through my abdomen so I drop to the floor gasping for air as I feel the internal bleeding. I deserved it, idiot! I throw up blood when he comes over to me and grabs my face.**

**"Did you really think I was going to believe that?" I pant then cough out**

**"It's the truth! There's evidence... Ask..." I fall onto my face and my eyes are forced shut as if a lead weight was holding them down because despite my best efforts I can't open them. I try to move my body but it's like as if my body isn't mine anymore because it's not responding. There's a numbing feeling sweeping over me but I can feel my blood pooling around me. I hear Zero scream out  
**

**"_AKAHANNA_!" he eventually fades out. My memories flash by me in a haze as I recall the people's faces but then I'm dark as night.**

* * *

POV of Zero Kiryu

* * *

"AKAHANNA!" I scream as she falls over. I can't believe that I shot her! UGH! I pick her up, get her face up in my arms that way she won't bleed herself to death faster. I throw my shoulder against the door then yell out

"OPEN UP!" the door opens so it's Kaien and he screams as he sees Akahanna's blood all over me and her nearly dead weight and like a rag doll in my arms.

"Help me Kaien!" he nods so he orders everyone to evacuate the hallways and to bring a stretcher to us. We load her on then secure her as we put an IV into her hand trying to get fluids into her. Kaien pushes us into the room as I'm on Akahanna trying to do chest compressions to bring her back as I tighten the tourniquet around her.

Kaien pushes the door open into where Yuki, Fang, and Yagari are; they all rise as they see us coming in. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US DAMN IT!" I howl so they all rush over, I roll off taking care of the chest compressions as Yuki tends to the tourniquet. Yagari puts her onto a machine to watch her vitals as Fang puts an oxygen mask on her.

"She's crashing!" Yagari calls as the frantic beeps of the machine confirms it. I switch Yuki jobs so I pull as hard as I can on the tourniquet to stop the blood from sweeping out of her. I can finally relate to Akahanna when I came back form the one hunt where I nearly died. I push the memories aside because if Akahanna and I are enemies doesn't mean I should let her die,

Right?

After 2 hours of trying to get to get her stable and to stop the majority of the bleeding we make it. I stay in the room, sitting on the bench hanging my head. It's one thing to kill a PureBlood but it's something completely different nearly killing the PureBlood you've been in love with for the past 2 years. The door opens so I stand up and produce a growl that's deep in my chest at the visitor.


	33. Chapter 33: The answer

**33: The answer**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R! Also I just want to know if you think that I should write another Vampire Knight fanfic because I might have to start a new fanfic soon so leave your opinions! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

POV of Zero Kiryu

* * *

I growl as Takuma strolls in. He goes over to Akahanna's side then grabs her hand as he rests his head down next to her's as he lays down on the bed with her.

"How is she?" He asks as he touches her cheek making her to roll her head inwards towards Takuma's as is she knows he's there, I look the other way because it sends jealousy scorching through me.

"She's fine but she's been in a coma for 2 days now; at this rate they'll think she'll never wake up." I answer honestly because there's no point to lie anymore. He nods then peels his eyes from her to me.

"Why did you shot her?" I slump myself against the wall, pull out one of the cigars Toga gave me earlier then light it. I take a long whip at it then let the smoke to slither out of my mouth. He props himself off of the bed then glares at me with a murderous tint in them.

"Really?! You just _**have **_to smoke here didn't you?" he yells at me so I return the same look and the tension in the air is so thick I swear you can see it.

"Watch yourself Takuma, you're in _**MY **_turf now and I'm not afraid to take advantage of it." I warn so he stays quiet but mutters something under his breath so he lays back down slithering an arm around Akahanna's waist so I growl making him retreat his arm. We're in the same room for an awkward silence when the door slams open.

We both look towards the door and it's Kaminari. She runs to the bed, throws Takuma off then bawls. Takuma gets up from the floor, pulling Kaminari away so she bawls on his shoulders so he just hugs her but I can tell he's trying hard not to cry too. I look down at my lighter and stare at the engravings.

"_Happy Birthday my love! Love yours truly- Akahanna._" I make a face then put it back into my pocket. I glance up then Kaminari comes up to me.

"Are you happy now?! You finally got her!" she throws her hands into the air then paces back and forth with her blonde hair flying around every time she turns sharply. I stand up then mutter,

"Look if y'all want some alone time with her you could have just said, assholes." I mumble the last word then leave the room before they get their panties tied up in a knot. I walk outside for some air when I'm bombarded by new crews and their cameras. The reporter shubs into my face her mic and asks

"Zero Kiryu! Can you tell us what it was like to be the one who shot down Akahanna Ceil to capture her for once and for all?!" then another pushes her out-of-the-way and demands

"Why would you shoot down your former lover?! Is it true that she was pregnant with your child before?! If so why-" then another demands

"Is it true that there's always been another lover while you two were in a relationship?! And who is Takuma Ichijo?! What does he have to do with this whole PureBlood massacre?!" I look all around trying to see an easy getaway but I'm just met by camera's and their flashes and more reporters. Someone gets in front of me and faces the reporters and locks their arms out and says,

"I'm Takuma Ichijo and I appreciate it if you stop bothering Zero! I'll answer any of your questions if you stop bothering us!" He yells so they all slither away so Takuma turns around to face me. I notice that honestly we're about the same build except that I'm a bit taller than him but not by much.

"Thanks." I mumble so he nods then starts walking away when I call out.

"Ichijo wait." He nods at me like saying what so I draw in breath then continue. "I want to know everything. From the start of all of this, including when you told Akahanna that you had feelings for her." He follows me into my room where we can be alone because the reporters haven't figured that I'd be in my room. I sit down on my bed so he takes the floor lying down on it and he sprawls himself against it.

"You're weird." I blurt out so he looks at me then smiles a bit

"Don't hate! And besides my weirdness is awesome." he answers as he props his head up with his hands.

"Okay so tell me and I'll answer anything you want to know." he confesses to me about everything including the recent stuff so I look down with a weird stinging feeling going on.

"Zero," I glance up, "Did you really love her? Or was Yuki always there pulling you back from loving her? And if you could only save her or Yuki would you choose Akahanna?" I swallow then I finally realize the answer that I haven't been able to come to for over a year.

"No." He looks at me confused as if he was waiting for a completely different answer.

"What?" he reminds me of a little kid when they want to know your reasons.

"No, I wouldn't save her; I'd save Yuki if it ever came to that and I think now that the reason I-I don't know how to explain it." He doesn't say anything but now there's a guilty feeling eating away at me. He stands up then slams the door behind him leaving me alone.


	34. Chapter 34: Awake

34: Awake

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

_**Something isn't right.**_

_**Something's never right in my life.**_

_**So why am I so suddenly aware of it now?**_

* * *

**These words have been ringing in my head for since I've been out. I knocked out, I can sense that someone or people have been near me but it's like I've been trapped inside my own body and memories but there's no escaping either. I feel another memory tugging at me so I'm sucked right into it. **

_**The place is somewhere some what familiar but it's like not at the same time. I push through the doors and it branches off into a giant rooms. I try opening all of the doors to see if somehow I can leave and maybe wake up but nothing happens. Damn it! I sit down at the only chair, I place my chin on my hand as I think trying to think on what to do when there's noises that echo off of the walls. I concentrate to see through the walls and it's figures circling their way to me. I reach out for my gun but then I realize that it's not there, I roll my eyes for feeling so stupid so I stand on guard.  
**_

_**"It's been a while Akahanna." I lower my guard because I recognize the voice.**_

_**3 figures open the door and stroll in with their scents immediately slaps my face.  
**_

_**"Aka-" Sakura/Mom's cut off as I knock her over with my hug. She hugs me back making me cry into her chest. She pets my hair then gets me to look up at her,  
**_

_**"Sweet heart, I'd like you to meet my siblings." I look at them then can't help but gasp.**_

_**"Ohmigod! No wonder Kaname's hot!" I blurt out slamming my hands over my mouth. The male, who I'm assuming is Haruka, smiles at me. **_

_**"Well hello there, Sakura you weren't lying." I turn red a little bit then the woman that is like Mom but looks different smiles at me. I look closely at her then I take a step back because she totally looks like Yuki.**_

_**"You must be Juri then." She nods but I dunno if I thought Yuki was someone to keep an eye out for/siren then Juri's a freaking killer mermaid. She comes over to me,**_

_**"And you must be Akahanna; I heard that you and my daughter really don't get along." She reaches out for me but I curl away into Mom.**_

_**"Akahanna!" Mom yells so I let Juri touch me, she does but I clench my jaw because I thought she was gonna hurt me or something. She doesn't so we all sit down on the floor when I blurt out  
**_

_**"What if y'all are dead and here doesn't that mean Rido can show up?" they smile then Haruka answers**_

_**"No because unlike the way how we died, Rido was completely obliterated from the bullet that Vampire Hunter shot him with." I nod then look down, my hand goes for my abdomen near the bullet hole that I got from him. **_

_**"Akahanna?" I shake my head so they keep talking when the whole room starts to shake. They rise then Mom looks down at me,**_

_**"Looks like you're waking up, be careful!"**_

* * *

**I wake up but shoot myself up right because I sneeze. I look over and I'm slammed down back to the bed. Kaminari and Takuma fight each other as they try to completely hug me for themselves.**

**"She's been my best friend since birth bitch!" Kaminari yells as she squishes me against the pillow as she tries to push Takuma off of me. I scrim under her but Takuma starts pulling me to his chest.**

**"But I love her! Go away!" he kicks out knocking Kaminari over. He throws himself over me making me groan. She hears it then yells out**

**"She's mine!" she tries to pull him off of me but he digs his fingers into my shoulder making me gasp. He gives her a look then a worried look washes over his face as he gazes down at me. He hugs me then he finally breaks down,**

**"I thought you weren't going to wake up Akahanna." He sobs out as his tears slide down my skin. I wrap my arms around his neck trying so hard not to cry because if I break down I won't stop. He smiles at me then slides off so Kaminari can have her turn.**

**She wraps herself around me then sobs to the point that I think she'll end up choking on her tears. "I'm sorry for everything, leaving you and not being there I was just so scared Akahanna. That I'd never be able to say sorry to you ever again. Please forgive me," she pleads so I hug her harder because I'm so close to crying. I nod so she manages to get herself under control. Takuma and her sit next to me while I get used to being awake.**

**"So what happened over well since I've been knocked out? And also how long was I under?" I ask as Takuma slithers his arms around my waist. **

**"About a week and well, Kaname destroyed the remains of the Senate. And we're about to convince him to come to our side because the Guard and Vampire Hunters have broken up. So now it's like we're in a Cold War." Kaminari informs me as she gets my blood tablets ready so I can drink them. I glance at her confused.**

**"Why aren't you with the Guard then? I thought you were supposed to be with them." She smiles as she hands me the water.**

**"Because you're much more important to me than they are." I smile a bit, the door opens making us to look over. Takuma and Kaminari growl and snarl as Zero strolls in. They're about to attack him when I pull on their wrists.**

**"NO!" They look back at me then start snarling as he inches closer.**

**"Can I talk to her?" He asks making Takuma to reach under my bed and pulls out a switchblade.**

**"I swear if you end up hurting her again I will kill you." He threatens as him and Kaminari stand up to leave. Takuma's about to leave when he tosses me the blade, he gives me a look translating to "tell me what happens." I nod so the door closes.**

**"Well? You already caused a scene so start talking." I mimic his voice from the moment I walked in on him with Yuki feeding off of him after she became a PureBlood. He glances at me then in a split second he slams his mouth on mine sucking the air right out of me.**


	35. Chapter 35: Then I will

**35: Then _I will_.**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R please!

* * *

**He slams his mouth onto mine making me scrim under him, I groan then manage to push him off of me. Once when there's enough space between us I slap him. He moves away gripping onto his face that's red from the slap.**

**"What the Hell Akahanna?!" he yells at me, I sit up despite my body protesting me to lay down.**

**"First you threaten to kill Takuma to get to me, then once when I tell you the truth you shoot me, and now that I'm awake you kiss me really?! I swear I don't understand you!" I scream at him, I look to the wall grabbing my arm trying not to look him because well we're alone and things can happen. I mean look what happened last year when we were in the library when we were broken up.**

**"Akahanna, I just have one question for you," I turn my head and hesitatingly draw myself to look at him in the eyes. He swallows then continues, "Why did you sleep with Takuma? I mean it's just hurts knowing that you did. I thought I'd be the only one that you'd be willing to do that with." he says with a sad tint in his voice.**

**"I love him," I answer but it comes out more like a whisper. He stands in front of me and his face is in a clash between emotions; hurt, anger, disbelief are the 3 main ones I can see. **

**"Why? He was no scratch that he _IS _our enemy so why?! He was working with Sara nearly killed us and he was driving us apart I-"**

**"Stop," I cut him off, he clenches his fists together so I glance down with a sad expression on my face. ****"You and Takuma are no different Zero; he's told me that he respects you and he told me that if I choose you he'll let it be."**

**He smiles then comes over to my side and grabs my hand. "Then why are we fighting? C'mon let's go and get out of here!" He starts to pull me out of the bed and gets me half way across the room when I jerk my hand out of his.**

**"No," I look down at my toes and look at my tattoo studying it's design.**

**"What? Why not, he'll be fine with it so-"**

**"I don't want to be with you Zero." I dare myself to look at him, my chest heaves as I try to hold back the tears because I don't want to be crying over him anymore. But I still love him so it's killing me on the inside, loving someone who's in love with someone else but loving someone else that's suffering because of me.**

**"What?" he asks again making me roll my eyes. "You just can't give a year and a half away, we were going to be parents to the same child Akahanna," he says angrily. I don't say anything because it's true.**

**"If we ever did we wouldn't have survived as a family. And you know it," I point out.**

**"And why do you say that?" He demands looking agitated.**

**"We're always fighting! Always conflicting each other and your a Level E, I'm a PureBlood you have no idea how hard it would have been on our child. And what would have happened if you went berserk like at the Academy and preyed against our child Zero? You saw how you nearly killed me, and that was before you consumed Ichiru. You would end up killing us, and that's not even to consider what would have happened if we were targeted due to my roles as a Guard member or in the Vampire Society. Like you said; we're a forbidden passion that shouldn't have ever happened but we did." I answer back,**

**"Then tell me it's over, tell me that we finally made it through. And how could we let this get so bad? Sometimes I regret not walking out on you, we made ourselves happy the hard way Akahanna. DO whatever you want, I don't care." He's about to leave when the idiotic streak of me blurts out**

**"Ah! SO you were really going to walk out on me?! And was that after I lost the kid huh? And don't act like you didn't have that one night stand with that one Hunter!" I slam my hand over my mouth and dread washes over me. He turns around and a pissed off look spreads over him.**

**"How dare you accuse me of that! Just to let you know I never cheated on you! I don't see why now you decide to throw that out!"**

**"When I slept with Takuma we weren't together so you could have done whatever with Yuki." I add on.**

**"Then I _WILL._" He sleazes into my face and leaves. Once when the door slams behind him, I breathe again. I swallow down my urge to cry and stare out of my window. I see people out in the yards playing soccer mostly. I see Takuma and Kaminari playing with the Hunters, the ball hits my window making me flinch. Takuma gets the ball after it bounces back to the ground and waves at me, I smile back then he throws the ball back to the kids; he runs towards the building. I play with my hair considering to cut it when the door clicks open to my room. I half-expect it to be Takuma or Kaminari but it's Yuki.**

**"Hi." I say flatly so she closes the door behind her, putting on the lock. I glance at her with a look translating to _"really?" _She nods then comes up next to me.**

**"You know, I'd never thought that I'd say this but I'm really happy that you're awake Akahanna." I nod**

**"You should keep your hair short, it looks better that way." I say to be friendly but in my voice there's a tint of not friendliness in it. She keeps her distance and measures her words**

**"Zero and I got a lead to where Kaname's whereabouts are; I just wanted you to know that. We plan to take him down and bring him here. Of course that's the plan..." she informs me so I answer back not looking at her.**

**"Kaname's hard to take down, trust me but if you camouflage Zero's scent but make yours stronger he'll be instantly drawn to you thinking you're alone. But I warn you, if he knows there's more Hunters around he'll bolt and won't hesitate to kill you during the process if you try to stop him."**

**"Thanks, meanwhile you should prepare yourself if anything happens. We're leaving right now so I guess I'll see you later." I nod, she's about to walk out of the door when I call out**

**"Be careful and don't die." she laughs**

**"You too." the door closes and I look out to the sky.**

**Looks like things are about to happen... **


	36. Chapter 36: Marry me

**36: Marry me**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R will ya?!

* * *

**After Zero and Yuki leave, Takuma comes up with a doctor. After I get cleared that I can move around, Takuma drags me out of the room.**

**"Come on beautiful let's go and have some fun!" He says as I try to keep up with him.**

**"Slow down!" I yell then Kio stops us and greets us.**

**"Hey Kio!" I wave as he comes over.**

**"I'm glad to see that you're awake Akahanna, and who's this?" He asks looking at Takuma.**

**"The name's Ichijo Takuma, nice to meet you." He goes over to him and gives that brother type kind of hug hitting Kio's back. After he pulls back he notices the look on Kio's face.**

**"Takuma," I whisper. He looks at me so I continue "Vampire Hunters think when you have psychical contact with a stranger's offensive. And they automatically go for their guns." He gulps as Kio's hand hovers over the hilt of his gun.**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologizes making Kio nod**

**"It's fine, I understand that Vampires have different customs than us." We make an excuse to leave so since I know Takuma loves books I have him to the Library.**

**"This place is HUGE!" He says in awe like a kid would in a toy store. I nod**

**"Yeah and I'll take you over to the manga section later." He nods eagerly so we're walking through the bookshelves when he stops. I turn around to find him smelling at something.**

**"What is it?" I ask then he looks at me with a serious expression**

**"This is where you lost your baby right?" I look down not replying**

**"C'mon this way." He drops the subject and continues to follow me.**

**While he chooses a manga I'm in the corner reading the end of this one book I've been reading for a while. He comes up to me with his arms full of books making me laugh**

**"You can't read them all in one day Takuma." I point out so he pokes his head out from the books**

**"Don't underestimate my determination!" I smirk and continue reading the last page. I throw it onto the floor mad at the ending. He glances at me**

**"What?"**

**"2 books, steamy make outs, and she doesn't get laid by the guy who she's supposed to be with because he dies! What kind of ending is that?!" I yell pointing at the book making him laugh**

**"Well maybe the author isn't a horny little teenager like you Akahanna." He kisses my cheek so we go over to the front desk to rent out the books he's taking. The lady gives a look as be flops down 14 books.**

**"Is that it?" He nods so under my card we get the books and return to my original room I had while I was here for the year. He takes a corner on the floor and starts opening the first book. I smirk and glance down at my clothes because they stink. Well of course they would because the blood's caked and cracked all over the cotton so I make sure that he's engrossed in the book and slip off my clothes. They drop to the floor making him to look up from the book. He stares at me so I go over to my closet to see if there's any of my old clothes left in there. I skim my eyes trying to find any. I hear him coming up from behind me. I freeze think he's gonna try to do something sexy or to get me in the mood when he drops his jacket onto my shoulders. I glance back at him. He smiles and answers**

**"There so you don't get sick." He goes back to his corner, I sigh a sigh of relief because honestly I really didn't want to be in the mood. I call the shots when we can have "sexy times" because Zero would and they were very often. I find some sweats so I put them on and join him on the floor.**

**"Whatcha think about the manga?" I ask as he cuddles with me. He rests his head on mine then answers making his jaw dig a bit into my head**

**"Interesting... It's just different from what I was told it was." I nod then grab the book and look at the tittle.**

**"High school of the Dead?" I ask because it sounds familiar.**

**"Yeah I heard it was really good." He says as he opens it back to where he was. The first thing that I see is boobs and they're everywhere. I glare at him**

**"I swear I didn't know they were going to show this!" He stammers so I mimic his voice**

**"'Yeah I heard it was really good.' What is this?! Anime porn?!" I demand but joke. He blushes making the skin under his eyes to turn scarlet.**

**"I-I didn't k-know this was he-here." He stutters making me laugh.**

**"It's okay Takuma. The writers are perverts."**

**"Okay." We continue reading into the night until our eyes start feeling too heavy to keep them open. We lay down on my bed,**

**"Takuma." I start while I battle sleep. He snuggles his head into my neck and answers**

**"What?"**

**"Vampire Hunters usually don't sleep together in the same bed..." I yawn**

**"Vampire Hunters are weird..." He complains as he pulls me to him.**

**"Also one more thing..."**

**"What?"**

**"You're my first blonde..." I smack my mouth meaning I'm sleepy. He wraps his arms around my torso and squeezes me a bit.**

**"Good... And Akahanna will you marry me?"**

**"Yes now please let me sleep." I answer then he kisses my cheek.**

**"I love you," I fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.**


	37. Chapter 37: Future Aristrocrat

**37: Future Aristocrat **

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**After I get dressed I go downstairs into the lobby and see Kaminari,**

**"Kaminari!" I call out to her, I really want to tell her about my engagement to Takuma before I forget or tell someone else. She sees me and slowly comes over to me, she asks **

**"Akahanna can you come with me please?" I nod, I'm taken back by the way how she looks so I follow her. "Were do the Hunters have like a mini mart?" She looks at me with a shocked/sad expression which causes a wave of worry to hit me.**

**"Um this way." I show her and wait for her outside as she finishes buying whatever she needed.**

**"Kaminari what's going on?" I ask but she gives me that one face and answers**

**"I'll explain later. Just give me some time." We go to my room and into the bathroom. I sit on my counter while she closes the door behind her to use the toilet. I swing my legs while I wait. She exits, washes her hand so when she goes to use the hand towel I see what she bought. I gulp but don't say anything.**

**Kaminari's pacing back and forth while I stay quiet. After 5 minutes of silence she comes to check to see if the results came in. I look with her and she drops to the floor on her knees crying. I slide off and hug her.**

**"I know Kaminari, it's a hard pill to swallow at our age." I stroke her hair but she looks at me with her face all red**

**"But the fact is I'm _pregnant_." She cries again so I measure my words then ask**

**"Who's the dad Kaminari?" She swallows then sobs out**

**"Shiki." I stare at her because out of all people I didn't think it be him.**

**"But... He's with Rima! And when did it happen?" She calms herself down and starts**

**"It was last month when the Guard sent me out on a mission to find anyone if they knew where you were so I stayed at an inn and Shiki was there too. We drank too much and well I guess we had sex then! He told me that he wanted to tell Rima because well we all know she's like his un official girlfriend but I told him that we should wait; I don't want to hurt Rima that way, who does that to one of their friends?! Anyways earlier this week I started feeling really sick so here we are now!" She starts bawling again.**

**"You need to tell him Kaminari it's his right to know." She glances up at me and she looks like a scared animal**

**"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me Akahanna?!"**

**"Well I'm not saying that's gonna happen but if it does then your child will understand that it was out of your power and it was Shiki's choice not yours."**

**"But I don't want to hurt Rima!"**

**"She's just going have to deal with it then. Of course you could always well... Abort the child if you think it's the right choice but I'm begging you not to do it."**

**"I won't. But-"**

**"Kaminari if you don't tell him I will." I threaten**

**"Don't! I'll tell him but in the meanwhile please don't tell anyone!"**

**"I won't," I hug her harder so after what feels like 10 minutes she finally calms down. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and smiles at me.**

**"Thanks, so what were you going to tell me?" I shake my head,**

**"It can wait; I hate seeing you like this Kaminari." She nods so we stand up to leave when we're frozen in place.**

**"Do you smell that?" she asks, I nod.**

**"C'mon let's go." we hurry down to the lobby and I'm grinning while she frowns.**

**"Shiki! Rima! Aido! And Akatsuski is that you?!" I holler so they all turn around and I hug them. Akatsuski spins me in the air making me giggle. He sets me down so Aido wraps his arm around my shoulder lazily and says**

**"I thought Zero killed you but I'm so happy that he didn't." he smiles so I answer back sarcastically**

**"Oh gee thanks!" I push him playfully so I glance over to Shiki and he's staring at Kaminari with a blank face, she goes up to him and pulls him away from us. Kaminari sees me watching so she mouths**

_**"Be right back." **_**I nod so I keep Akatsuski's, Aido's, and Rima's attention on me. We catch up with what's been happening to each other when Rima smells me.**

**"I smell Ichijo all over you Akahanna... Is it possible?..." that catches Akatsuski's and Aido's attention so they sniffle me too and start**

**"Look at Ichijo! Getting himself lucky! Where is he?! I gotta congratulate him!" Aido jokes as his eyes scan the lobby trying to find any sign of him. Akatsuski smacks him upside the head and scowls**

**"_Shut up Aido!_" Aido groans as he rubs his head. Akatsuski rolls his eyes making me laugh.**

**"It's okay _Wild_." I tease with his stupid nickname he hates so much that his little fan girls gave him back at the Academy. He glares at me so I smirk then continue, "He's in the Library turning his books he checked out last night. This way." I lead them over to the Library then I follow his scent. We find him in a corner where he's reading another stack of books. His nostrils flare and scrunches as he smells everyone's other scents. He sets the books down and hugs everyone.**

**"Since when did you guys get here?!" he asks as he pulls back.**

**"Well we'll explain that later..." Akatsuski rubs the back of his head and I notice that they're not wearing their usual white uniforms. (I was expecting them to or anything but ugh never mind.)**

**"So Ichijo! I smelt that you got lucky huh?" Aido grins as he elbows him playfully. Takuma looks down at him and gives him a bit of a glare.**

**"Yeah so what? I'm getting married to her so-" they all stare at Takuma and I.**

**"YOU'RE _WHAT?!" _They all demand making me laugh, I hug Takuma's waist and answer.**

**"Yup, you heard him right." I look up at Takuma and he kisses me to prove it.**

**"I can't afford the ring now but, I will get one for her I promise." He promises making me laugh.**

**"You don't have to love."**

**"He _has to._" Rima enforces. We go out of the library to the courtyard so if Aido wants to scream/yell he can and we don't get scowled at. Kaminari and Shiki come back and join us. We're all laughing being idiots when we stop when we hear a commotion.**

**"What's going on?" Shiki asks as we all rise and breathe in the scent.**

**"They're back." Kaminari, Takuma, and I state in unison so we take off towards the direction of the scent making them to chase after us. **


	38. Chapter 38: Thanks for the memories

**38: Thanks for the memories**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. So I'm stuck with these ideas and I'd like your opinions.

1) should I write an epilogue after the last chapter? Or would it be a bit too much?

2) I've been shrunken with this idea, what if our beloved Vampire Knight characters are sucked into a Zombie Apocalypse? (Which is apparently all the rave these days...) anyways I value your opinions so of you want to leave them after the chapter. Review of you will or PM me. Back to the story!

* * *

**We all see Kaname trailing behind Yuki and Zero in chains. The Hunters cheer as they part their way between them but us Vampires we're silent because I mean hello our leader has been captured. We stand still like statues but our eyes follow them until they disappear from view.**

**"Kaname's been captured..." Aido says in shock but I hear Takuma making a noise that I can detect fear so I grab his hand.**

**"It's okay," I try to assure him but he slips his hand out of mine.**

**"I'm fine." He answers not looking at me. I drop the subject so slowly we all part our ways. I follow Kaname's scent to downstairs so I find him in the same room I was.**

**"Hey," I greet as I enter closing the door behind me. He raises his head with sorrowful eyes.**

**"I'm glad that you're alright." He attempts a small smile. I nod,**

**"Yeah, so why did you let them capture you so easily? I know you could have killed them both without much of a fight from them." I ask as I sit on the table that's in front of him.**

**"Because it's about time to finish this silly game... A gambler will eventually lose to the house so it's about time don't you think? Also I don't want you to end up losing your life because of me."**

**"But I-" he cuts me off and says**

**"Think about Takuma, I don't want him to suffer anymore because of me." He clenches his jaw as he looks away. "I never told you this but when I became an orphan, Takuma's grandfather Asato adopted me with Takuma so we grew up like brothers so I love him and can't bear to hurt him or you anymore. You're my cousin and he's my brother, I care about you two so much that its killing me."**

**"I understand." I didn't know none of this. It's hard to think that Takuma's the way he is despite all that. No wonder why he's so close to Kaname and wants to do everything he can to care for him. Brothers, now it explains why they were the President and Vice President for the Moon Dorm.**

**"So I smell Takuma on you," he smiles making me roll my eyes and laugh.**

**"Yes! We did! Anyways also I need you to stay alive Kaname." He smirks**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I want you to be able attend for the wedding." I grin.**

**"Who are you getting married to?" He questions as he's confused.**

**"Takuma of course! We're going to be in-laws!" I punch his shoulder.**

**"I always knew that you and Takuma would since last year and when he told me."**

**"You did?" I make a confused face which he laughs.**

**"That's why I was hoping to make you to stop your relationship with Zero so he could make a move." I frown**

**"Asshole!" He shrugs**

**"Yeah I am." I grin then the door opens so we look and speaking of the devil.**

**"Hey Zero." He looks at me confused**

**"Um hello, may I ask but who are you?" I give a startled cry despite me trying not to**

**"What? Zero you're joking right?" I demand as I jump off of the table and walk up to him.**

**"No I'm not, I've never seen you in my entire life. I've been in a coma since last year but I just woke up a couple of months ago. But I'd like to learn your name." I swallow with tears building up behind my eyes and extend my hand to him.**

**"Akahanna Ceil." I introduce myself as he shakes it. He offers a smile and says**

**"Nice to meet you Ms. Ceil I'm Zero Kiryu. May I call you by Akahanna?" I nod**

**"Yeah. Well excuse me please." I push by him with tears rolling down my face. Soon I'm filled with rage and I go to find Yuki. I find her with all the Vampires here.**

**"YUKI KURAN!" I scream with a blood curling voice and its so high-pitched that everyone that's an Aristocrat cover their eyes. Yuki turns around all calmly. I charge at her with my fist ready and aim towards her face.**

**"What gives you the right to erase Zero's memories?!" I demand as my fist comes into contact with her face. She's sent flying across the room and she crashes against the wall. She falls back to the ground but while she's still in the air I jump up and grab her. I twist my torso and let her go as she flies in the opposite direction. She crashes against the floor so I'm about to land on her when Takuma holds me back.**

**"Stop Akahanna!" He pleads so I calm down as Aido helps Yuki get back on her feet. I pant as I try to hold back my sobs.**

**"I did it because it would erase his memories of me and it wouldn't make him so hungry and die faster! That's why I did it Akahanna! It was to save him! I'm sorry that you got erased too but there's nothing we can do now." She answers my question as her face is laced by bruises. I look down at my boots and they get dark spots as my tears get absorbed by the fabric. I pull against Takuma so he lets me go. I hang him head as everyone hold their breaths thinking that I'm gonna go at her again but I don't. I stroll anyway because I'm done. I'm not going to fight against her anymore. There's no point.**

**I slam the door to my room behind me and go to take a shower to calm me down. After I finish I lay down on my bed with the sheets over me. I'm lost in my thoughts and tears that I don't even hear the door open. I recognize the scent and the footsteps already so I don't bother to look up.**

**"Akahanna are you okay?" He asks as he sits next to me with my back facing him. I don't answer so he strokes my hair and shoulder.**

**"Do you want me to leave? I can give you space if you want." I shake my head and answer with my voice being hoarse**

**"No, I'm done on being alone Takuma." I answer rolling my head towards him. His eyes meet mine so he lays down next to me. We stare up at the ceiling in silence.**

**"I know I shouldn't be asking this but why did this hurt you so much? All I know is that Yuki erased Zero's memories of you." He looks at me so I look away.**

**"Because I- I was- I don't know how to explain it. It just did. And imagine if you were in my shoes and Sara didn't remember you. How would you feel? You told me that you loved her Takuma. If I didn't kill her you'd still be in love with her and admit it, you would probably be married to her." I blurt out without thinking. He peels his eyes from me and stares at the ceiling with water forming around his eyes.**

**"It's true. I did loved her, I probably would but you didn't kill her. You freed me from her hold and Kaname killed Sara. If I'm over it, no. I'm not because I was with her for over a year even if I was under her control but now I'm not. She went after Zero either way. To Kaname and Sara I wasn't of use to them like Zero is. You have no idea how envious I am of him. He's always getting what he wants and he doesn't even have to struggle to get it. It's served on a freakish silver platter for him while I'm eating over his left overs."**

**"So am I his left over?" I demand as something in me snaps. He glances at me and pulls me to him.**

**"No, I managed to snatch it from him before he did whatever he wanted. To me you're mine and only mine. I'm not going to make you mine not like how he did. I plan to make you mine by me, not by sex or whisking you away but I want you to want to stay because what I have to offer." His eyes drop a bit. I nod as a tear leaks out if my eye.**

**"Am I upsetting you?"**

**"No you're making me cry tears of happiness." I smile because no one has ever made me to that before not even Zero.**

**"Good and I plan to be in your first in many things." He smiles making me smile too.**

**"Hey Takuma? Why was I your first in that? I mean you're gorgeous and so sweet I thought you were already well _sexually active._" He shrugs**

**"I never really was into relationships and when I was they never got far. Sara was the only one who got far with me besides you." I nod so we're just talking when I bring up again. "How come you never told me that you were an orphan?"**

**"I thought you already knew. Anyways they died when I was young so I don't remember them. I don't have anyone." He says sadly so I wrap my arm around his neck and intertwine my legs with his.**

**"Not true, you have me." I smile and he kisses me.**

**"And I'm happy for that. This past year has meant more to me than the other years when I didn't have you." I melt under the words. I close my eyes and hug him afraid that I'm gonna lose him.**

**"Don't leave me," I beg so he nods.**

**"Wasn't planning to." We enjoy each others body against our own as we just talk.**

**"Takuma," I glance up at him.**

**"What?" He asks so I chuckle**

**"I realized that I've never dated someone my age." He smiles a bit**

**"Just because I'm 2 years older than you doesn't mean anything."**

**"I know but you're 19 about to be 20 soon in a couple of months."**

**"Then if you don't want to marry so young we can wait. I don't want to be asking your parents to pay for the wedding I want to be able to pay for it." I laugh**

**"With what money?!"**

**"I've been offered by the Guard after this all blows to set up a new government for Vampire Society."**

**"So in other words you're going to rejoin a new Senate?" He nods**

**"Pretty much and they pay good money."**

**"I'm happy for you." I really am because he'll have a second chance but I won't because I was a criminal.**

**"I know what you're thinking and you'll be accepted back into the Society Mrs. Ichijo." He Eskimo kisses me making me giggle.**

**"I think our little moment of bliss is over." I state because I hear someone holler out**

**"TAKUMA! AKAHANNA!" he props his torso off of the bed and frowns.**

**"I know, I so can't wait until this is all over." we get off and head downstairs**

* * *

Well I'm sure am writing a lot of Author's Notes! Anyways with Zero getting his memory erased it did happen in the manga along with some other stuff I wasn't able to put in here because of the flow I've carried with Hunter's Game; If you got mad or pissed imagine how I felt! Reading it and managing to merge it into Hunter's Game and still making it flow. Maybe that's another reason I've made the Akahanna and Takuma pairing because the way the manga ended... I try always to go with the storyline from the canon while still doing my own variations to it so the next couple of chapters are going to be **HUGE**. Anyways I'll be wrapping it up now for this chapter before I write a super long author note... R&R!


	39. Chapter 39: The Final Countdown

39:** Final Countdown**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NR13. And I know this chapter's long but I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

**We go downstairs where everyone's herded up. Kaien stands on a platform with Yagari and other Vampire Hunters. Once when everyone settles down Kaien speaks.**

**"Fellow Vampire Hunters and Vampires, the final hour draws near to end this bloody war that has claimed more than 1,000 lives. The Guard has withdrawn from the war to help set up a new government and to help with the aftermath. But we're still in the battlefield. There's these PureBloods that plan to take vengeance against our allies, Kaname Kuran, Akahanna Ceil, and Takuma Ichijo. As part of our alliance we're supposed to help them so that's what we're going to do. We will be leaving for my family's castle which is now known as Cross Academy. There we will face the enemies, once when they're destroyed it will mark the end of the war. I understand our Mother Metal went berserk after an attack here so please fight with everything you have. Our Anti-Vampire Weapons will be repaired soon but we don't know when the enemies will attack. We all leave at dusk but you may start leaving earlier if you wish. Yagari and I will leave within an hour. Is there any questions?"**

**No one says anything so they exit the platform and I prepare myself for the final battle.**

**I'm in my room helping Takuma casing up his sword and my belongings when the door to my room opens. We both look up and it's Kaname.**

**"Hey," we greet in unison as Kaname sits on the bed. He looks exhausted and worn out like if he'll collapse any second. He doesn't say anything so I throw a worried gaze at Takuma, he nods so we stop and sit on each side of Kaname.**

**"Hey you okay?" Takuma asks as he sets his hand on Kaname's shoulder, he raises his eyes but he looks like a sad puppy and answers**

**"Yeah, I'm just so exhausted. I'm just enjoying the final moments we have together before the battle." I nod so I take his hand and stroke the curve of his hand with my thumb. He looks at me and manages a weak smile**

**"Akahanna, I'm so grateful that you did this with me since the beginning." He thanks so I reply back**

**"You're welcome Kaname." He looks at Takuma and sets his hand on Takuma's face and smiles at him.**

**"Takuma, you take good care of Akahanna. She's worth it I promise; and I'm happy you two are getting married. I wish the best for you two." He rises and leaves the room. Takuma stares at the door so I wrap my arms around his neck.**

**"You okay?" I ask exploring the ever endless layers of darkening shades of emerald.**

**"Yeah, c'mon let's go. We still have Ember and Barrow to take with us." He pats my thigh and gets up, I do too. He grabs the stuff so I open the door and lead him outside to where the stables are. As we enter the stables you hear the horses in here holler and laugh as we stroll by them.**

**"Ember!" Takuma calls so she pops her head out of the window of her cell and she lets put a happy cry. Takuma goes over to her so I go to find Barrow. I walk down the halls of the stable and come to his cell. He's hanging his head out of the window trying to get at the pile of hay that's just out of his reach. I grab a handful and give it to him. He raises his ears and he lets out a happy cry like Ember.**

**"You missed me?" I ask as I pet his face and ears. He throws his head into my chest making the air to escape from my lungs. "I'm taking that as a yes then." I scratch his neck then open the door to his cell and saddle him up. I mount on then we go outside where Ember and Takuma are. We start heading back to Cross Academy when he stops so I look back.**

**"What is it?" I question so he looks down at his hands. "Takuma?" he looks back at me.  
**

**"Akahanna, be serious; are you marrying me because you want to or because Zero isn't available anymore?" I look at him with a _'what the hell?' _written across my face.**

**"Are you really questioning my decision? I'm really offend Takuma," He glances up at me**

**"I'm sorry it's just that it's been bothering me for a while... I'm sorry Akahanna I didn't-wait!" he calls as I take off. I nudge Barrow to take off so that way he'll have to sprint to catch me. He eventually does but we stop dead in our tracks as something thickens the air. We forget our little argument and take off towards the Academy.**

* * *

**A day later**

* * *

**We slide off of the saddles and enter the Moon Dorm. Memories fill up my mind but I push them to the side as we climb up the stairs. We enter my old room and a cloaked female's back is towards us.**

**"Amber, what are you doing here?" I ask so she turns around and offers a small smile.**

**"I heard about those PureBloods coming here and I have some Intel about them but I came here first." she answers as she puts down whatever she was holding in her hand down on my bookshelf. "If you excuse me, I have things to attend to..." she leaves swiftly so I close my eyes and draw in a staggered breath.**

**"Let's go and check in." he says as he tugs at my hand. I nod so I follow him and Yagari hands me his shotgun.**

**"Here, I managed to save this one for you," I thank him so we're all in the mess hall eating with the former residents of the Moon Dorm and we all rise.**

**"They're here..." Rima announces under her breath so we all armor up and head outside.  
**

**We all line up side by side with our weapons at hand as we see the Level E zombies and PureBloods approach us. I feel Takuma and Kaminari tense up next to me. I glance over to Kaminari and order**

**"Kaminari, don't force yourself, I don't want your child getting hurt or worse." She nods.**

**"Akahanna," I look and it's Takuma. "Don't over stress yourself, 'member the wound from the gunshot hasn't healed all the way." I nod then the fist horde of the Level Es come.**

**"Ready?" Kaminari asks as her hand grabs the hilt of her sword. Takuma draws his out**

**"Ready." Then they look at me**

**"No but let's go!" We attack starting the battle as Kaname and Yuki are inside, which they barricaded themselves.  
**

**"Takuma!" I scream so he turns around and kills the Level E that was about to kill him.**

**"Thanks." I nod so I fall back and start shooting my Bloody Rose guns taking out 10 of them with my shotgun. As I start loading it again I see a Level E coming up behind Kaminari, "Kaminari!" I scream so she slices the PureBlood's head off. We continue killing the enemies with our fellow vampires and Vampire Hunters. I run out of bullets so I switch to my small-sword then continue to battle it out. I'm getting really worn out because my back and abdomen haven't completely recovered from the bullet earlier. I wince after I finish killing about 50, I fall to the floor from the pain in my stomach.**

**"Akahanna!" Takuma comes over then gets me to stand up, "Damn it!" He screams so I shake him off.  
**

**"I'm fine!" after a futile attempt to keep them away. All of us come together fighting them off and I wince.**

**"At this rate we won't be able to keep this up." I state as we're surrounded by the Level Es.**

**"It's like back when Rido attacked..." Aido says so Kaminari looks at me so I nod because I know what she's thinking. She then speaks out to everyone,**

**"Akahanna and I will take down the PureBloods because they seem to be controlling the Level Es, we need you guys to keep the them off of us as we attack. We have to strategist our attacks if not we'll all die."**

**Shiki then cries out "But what about our kid Kaminari?!" so I blurt out**

**"I know Kaminari! Just back me up and no one get in my way! I'm still rusty on this but it's our only hope if we want everyone to live!" Kaminari looks startled so I assure her "I'll be fine I promise!" She nods and we run down the battlefield as Aido, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, and Akatsuski cover us. Flames, ice, dust, blood, and electricity rip around us as they synchronize their attacks together to give us the advantage. We approach the first PureBlood so Kaminari takes him out while I continue running. I evade the other Level Es attacks so after I manage to evade them I see and smell the other remaining PureBloods so I relax closing my eyes because if I don't get this right I'll die killing everyone with me.**

_**Stage 1...**_

* * *

3rd person

* * *

There's a big swoosh and a sudden release of wind knocking everyone off of their feet and roll against the ground. Kaminari falls back to where the Aristocrats are. Takuma winces as he staggers to stand up and he grips on his shoulder that bleeds from the gash he got.

"Kaminari what is that?!" he asks shocked as he stares at a dark figure that's where Akahanna was before.

"That's Akahanna, she's in the Ceil's ultimate form. The reason why everyone was afraid of them when every family were war clans. It's known as the _**Pulse Le** **Ceil. **_It's when they're illuminating multiple flames so bright that we can't see it because it's not on the visible spectrum. The reason why she looks like the way she does now all dark it's because it's the shadows from the flames. One touch from it kills." he gulps so without thinking he takes off making everyone cry in unison

"TAKUMA! NO!" but their pleads fall on deaf ears.

**_I can't give up now..._** he says to himself as he inches closer and he can see that the Pulse Le Ceil's a giant snow leopard figured cat but it's engulfed by the black shadow flames. He keeps his distance as the blast from the heat's unbearable to tread any closer.

The PureBloods' stare in awe and are overwhelmed by the Pulse Le Ceil because it's been always told but that was from the old days and this is the first time they've ever seen one. The female shouts out

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" the Level Es tread their way over to the Pulse Le Ceil but it snarls and opens its mouth letting out a black fire-ball to escape shooting itself at them. The Level Es hiss and scream as they're literally blown up as the flames eat away at them. Their bodies fly as if they were rumble form a grenade. The Pulse Le Ceil looks back at the PureBloods and howls, she's attacked from the side from one of the PureBloods; the man digs his dagger into her shoulder and pulling it down with him making it howl out in pain. So as soon as the man thinks he's gaining the upper advantage, spikes form from her side and stake through him instantly killing him. He drops to the ground as blood sweeps around him forming a bloody pool.

3 other PureBloods that remain on the battlefield so they all glance at each other and attack together to see if they can finally bring down the threat. They all give out a battle cry as they brings down their swords on Akahanna. She looks up and they descend on her lodging their blades into her back. She howls as she buckles under the attack but as soon as their swords penetrate the skin, the flames engulf them killing them instantly. After they fall to the ground and they're burned into ash. Akahanna lets out a cry and collapses to the ground. A white aura forms around her and another swoosh vibrates through the air.

"_**Akahanna!**_" Takuma screams out as Akahanna's back the way she's supposed to be in her human form. He grabs wraps his arm around her shoulders and supports her on his knee. After the Aristocrats finish killing the remaining Level Es with the Vampire Hunters they come over to him.

"Is she okay?!" they all ask, Takuma doesn't reply because her head hangs back a bit as they study her. They hear her breathing so Kaminari smiles.

"She's going to be fine... Let's go take her inside with Kaname and the others." Takuma takes her over to them leaving everyone outside. They turn their head to the west where there's still a lot of Level Es outlining the horizon.

"Ready?" Kaminari asks as she raises her sword form the floor.

"Ready." they all answer so they attack.

* * *

I'm happy to say that I believe the next chapter will be Hunter's Game's last chapter. That way if I want to write an epilogue/prologue (who knows what idea I might come up with to explain the relationships between Akito, Amber and everything that happened between them) so I just want to thank you guys for taking your time to read my stories and being such awesome fans/readers and I don't know how far could I have gone without your constant support. I love you all and I hope you guys R&R!


	40. Chapter 40: End of the Game

**40: End of the Game.**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And thank you all for being there for me and reading Hunter's Game and Monochrome Kiss and loving Akahanna as much as I did. Also thank you for being so flexible with my crazy ideas! XD anyways I hope you enjoyed Hunter's Game as much as Monochrome Kiss but sadly like every good story it comes to an end. Now Hunter's Game is complete but I'm leaving the ending like this so if I do want to write an epilogue I'll be able to. Also I might be writing a pre-quel to Monochrome Kiss so I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too. Now I know you want to get to the story already so I will! P.S R&R!

* * *

Takuma sprints down the hallways, he ends up at the lower chambers where Yuki, Zero, and Kaname are. He kicks the door so Zero opens it,

"Take care of her please, there's still fire on the front lines but Akahanna's out from fighting so please." he pleads making Zero nod in understandingly.

"Alright, here I'll take her." Takuma reluctantly hands her over and places her in her arms. Her head hangs so he re-positions her head to lean against his triceps and hesitates to leave.

"Takuma it's fine, she'll be okay I promise." Zero assures so Takuma nods and leaves because the screams and cries grow louder.

"I'll be back." He hollers as his footsteps disappear as he runs up to the battle. Zero glances around trying to spot a place to put down Akahanna because his arms are getting tired from her dead weight.

"You can put her here," Yuki points to a long table so he sets Akahanna down. He just studies her and he hears Yuki shift behind her. "She used to be your girlfriend..." Zero ships his head to look at her with a confused expression drawn on his face.

"She was?" She nods and sits next to Akahanna.

"Yes I can explain all of that later if you want. Come, we have to help Kaname to guard the furnace because that's where the Mother Metal forges the weapons the Vampire Hunter's use." They enter the furnace room where Kaname is watching the flames.

"Kaname I-" Yuki starts but she stops in mid sentence as she stands next to him; she's stricken by horror as the dagger Kaname's holding catches the light of the flames and he thrusts the dagger into his chest. "KANAME!"She hollers as he winces and groans as he rips his heart out of his rib cage. He hovers his heart over the flames and drops it. His heart hisses as the flames consume it, there's this loud "_BANG!_" making the whole buckle and shake. Yuki catches him as he falls, "Kaname! WHY?!" she demands making him smile.

"So that way... I won't be able to regenerate again... Yuki..." he coughs out blood making it splat across the white marble floor and ash. After that he continues and motions Zero to them. "I'm so sorry for making you suffer, the both of you; Even you Zero if you can't remember but I'm so sorry. I should have always admitted this but, you guys were always meant to be. I want you guys to be happy. This is my final goodbye; Yuki I love you remember that..." His eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls down against the floor.

"KANAME!" Yuki and Zero direct their attention to the source of the voice and it's Akahanna. She grabs onto the edge of the table so she slowly makes her way to Kaname. She finally comes over to him and she goes on her knees,"KANAME!" She cries out as she hugs Kaname and sobs. Zero sets a hand on Akahanna's shoulder so she's eventually pulled away from Kaname's body. Yuki and Zero try to get her to come with them so they can mourn together but she curls away from them,

"I can't do this," She mutters and struggles to stand up.

"You can't leave Akahanna, Takuma doesn't-" Zero's cut off by Akahanna as she raises her hand and gives him a hurt/pissed off look.

"My fiancé won't restrict me Zero so move before I force you too." He nods and stands to the side, she runs away with her sandals making slamming/clapping noise against the marble. Yuki follows her onto the battlefield where everyone struggles against the new PureBloods that have shown up.

"Bring out Kaname Kuran and we'll leave and spare your lives!" The PureBlood demands as he and other 5 stand in front of the Aristocrats who're struggling with the Vampire Hunters to keep them back. Shiki, Akatsuski, and Takuma are in the front guarding Aido, Kaminari and Rima because Kaminari dropped to her knees because she pushed herself too far.

The boys pant and try to hold up their stance to block if the PureBloods attack them trying to push by them. Aido and Rima stand on each side of Kaminari behind them and blocking Kaminari. They all pant, one of the PureBloods attacks Akatsuski catching everyone off guard and sending him to fly across the battlefield.

"_Akatsuski!_" Aido screams so another PureBlood goes at him roundhouse kicking him to the face and flies. Aido crashes against a tree which splinters under the pressure and falls on him producing a cloud of dust to form. Shiki bites into his index finger and the blood drips but hardens into a liquidish-solid which he uses as a weapon to slash at with.

"Takuma! This is our only option, kill them or die trying." He states so Takuma raises his sword and nods.

"Let's go!" They're locked into tight combat but despite their efforts they're overwhelmed because Aristocrats are virtually defenseless and powerless against the upper class. They're losing against them so badly that they might even die.

"Stop! Stop this all now!" Yuki hollers as she appears onto the battleground with her Artemis Rod at hand. Akahanna appears next to her and stares at the other PureBloods with a murderous glare in her eyes.

They catch on fire and scream as the black flames dance around their clothes, after 30 seconds of their wailing and squealing Akahanna makes the flames die out and announces "Kaname Kuran is dead. Leave now before I get an impulse and kill you all now." she threatens so the PureBloods retreat snarling and growling with displeasure in their voices and attitude. After they all figure out that the PureBloods have left the territory they all retreat inside. Takuma heads over to his old room in the Moon Dorm as the Vampires go there to crash for the night. Akahanna sees him climbing up the stairs in a haste so she runs despite her body protesting and begging her not to. She reaches the top landing and sees Takuma

"Takuma-" Akahanna calls after him but he slams the door behind him. She sighs closing her eyes and Rima asks as she passes by her

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just give him space. Let's call it a night." She nods so eventually everyone retreats to their rooms and go off to bed and rest.

* * *

Mean while at the Ceil Estate

* * *

Aketo's studying the lawn as he stands on his balcony worried about his daughter when the door opens. He glances back and his heart literally stops.

"May I come in?" Amber asks as she waits at the doorway. He nods so she enters and stands next to him.

"I knew you were alive Amber," he breaks the silence between them so she glances at him and his brown eyes shine in the low moonlight. She's flushed as memories of that night comes into her mind because it was a night like this. Her eyes trace the curves of his chest muscles that are visable through his shirt.

"Since when?" She asks looking away from him.

"Last year after Sakura died and I smelt you at the funeral but I thought it was just Akahanna." He looks down at his hand. She places hers over his, he meets her eyes and she smiles a bit.

"The silver-haired boy was her boyfriend right?" He does a confused expression which results in Amber laughing.

"His name's Zero Kiryu and he still is isn't he?" She shakes her head

"While Akahanna was still on the run, she came to me with Haruka's and Juri's child and Asato's grandson so I belive the blonde's her current boyfriend Akito." She informs him so he nods.

"So I see... Anyways I liked Takumma better than Zero either way. Takuma's more an ideal man for Akahanna don't you agree?" He asks

"He sure told me to go to hell because I wasn't regarding Akahanna with much importance so yeah I think so." He laughs out loud, which he hasn't done much lately. Amber swallows and finally musters all of her courage and asks,

"Aketo," she sets her hand straight on his so he gazes at her with a curiousity dancing in his face. "I know what I did was wrong but I'd like another chance to finally form the marriage we walked out on, I know it'll be a struggle but I-" he smiles and graps her hand

"We can try but we'll be dating so how about a date this Sunday? Sounds good?" She smiles and replies

"Sounds good with me."

"Imagine how Akahanna's going to react to this,"

"Well we can double date now!" They laugh and continue talking into the night.

* * *

**POV of Akahanna Ceil**

* * *

**The next morning I start casing up my stuff into their cases when I glance up. I see Zero holding hands with Yuki when he catches me looking, she nods so she leaves him and he comes my way. I return back to my stuff because now I finally have a sense of security that things can be in peace.**

**"Akahanna, that's your name right?" I nod continuing casing up my stuff when I see Takuma's blade, smiling to myself so I case it up.**

**"Where are you going? I mean things won't be in chaos anymore," I slam the top of the case shut then pull down the latches. I sigh, I run my hands over the case's surface then blurt out**

**"In order to survive in this world full of Vampires, you either die as a hero or grow up and watch yourself to slowly become the villain. There's no in between for us, Level Es and PureBloods alike." I glance back at him,**

**"Is there another option?" I chuckle**

**"Runaway like a coward but eventually it all leads to the original two." He nods**

**"I'd like to be able to stablished a friendship with you Akahanna. I know that I won't be able to remember what we had but-" that's when I cut him off**

**"Look, I appreciate it but I have my path to live and I don't have time to waiting for you forever. You may not remember but I had a friend Suko and he told me that we all have to live eventually. He never had the chance but I do. So this is goodbye." I push pass him with my stuff trailing behind me. I met up with Takuma in the stables.**

**"Hey you feeling better?" I hand him his blade as I secure my belongs onto Barrow. **

**"Yeah I just wanted to be alone for a while," He answers and watches me so I stop,**

**"What are you looking at?" I tease making him laugh.**

**"I'm just love the way how you don't push me; And the last time you left, it led to all of this, now hard to think you're leaving it behind." I bit my lip.**

**"I know but now I know, and Takuma I want to go back to the Ceil Estate to tell my father about our engagment." he nods so I close the window on the conversation so we mount on.**

**"Ready?" He asks as Ember prances around ready to go. I look back at the buildings of the Cross Academy and what it's meant to me.**

**"Yeah let's go." I answer so I whip Barrow around when a voice calls out.**

**"WAIT!" We turn our heads and its Yuki and Zero. We stop so they can catch up with us.**

**"So you're running away?" Zero smirks making me to offer a sly smile.**

**"Well I'm not dying yet so it's not my time yet." I answer back**.

**"Good luck Ceil." He says as Yuki lingers behind him on the hill. I wave goodbye then yell out**

**"You too Kiryu! And hey! Invite us to the wedding!" He laughs a bit so I fake a smile then turn around. **

**"Same here Akahanna!" I hear Yuki call out so I trot up to Takuma where he waits. I catch up to him then give a playful smile**

**"I'll race you." I challenge so he leans over to kiss me, bitting my lip teasing me then pulls back.**

**"Okay!" He forces Ember into a full-out sprint making me to follow with Barrow eager to be let loose. I let go of the reins trusting Barrow so he runs. We're shoulder to shoulder like before this all happened and its hard to think that I wouldn't end up with Zero like originally planned. Also this whole game about being the hunter or the hunted, that I'd survive it and lose Kaname at the end but Kaname knew his time was coming to an end. Also how Zero and Yuki would end up together but Zero was my winter. Like that old Japanese saying "what do you get when the winter melts?" ****The answer's supposed to be spring. Now I have Takuma, he's my spring.**

* * *

Anyways this is it for now! When Kaname really did "_die_" (some really complicated shit happened so I really don't udnerstand why it even happened so all I know he died but appearently got revided again) in the manga I was so pissed because he goes "_Oh Yuki you and Zero are meant to be."_ Crap I was thinking

"Bitch! You just can't do that after all that! Ugh Kaname!" Na for real I really was thinking that and went "Wuagh why?! You just got laid too!" Oops.. Forgot to mention that well you can always look up the last chapter or two for the real Vampire Knight and see how it truly ended.

I'd just like to thank you so much for taking your time to read my chapters and being amazing fans/audience so I wish the best for you and keep reading fanfictions! Love with so much love and wishes

-Hazuki Minuju :)


	41. Chapter 41: IMPORTANT!

Dear my beloved fans,

I'm happy to announce that the epilogue for Hunter's Game is out, _War & Peace._ Please check it out because well there's some important information on there and hello! Akahanna's back! Anyways thank you so much for everything, reading my stories and being such awesome fans!

With much thanks and love

Hazuki Minuju (writer to the series)

(Also! I'll be writing War & Peace on my own account "_AnEverlastingNightRose13)_


End file.
